A Winter's Mourning
by Cerynithia
Summary: Finland headed to a war against Russia (Soviet Union) to protect its territories and the Finns. Both sides suffered greatly - and winter is the sole witness to the unforgivable moment of the two warring nations. In winter's cold yet comforting arms, he is laid to rest. Though gone for eternity; he is the hope, the dream, the light for a better and beautiful world.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

_They separated ways - Sweden back to his homeland while Finland headed to the war. Sweden's boss did not want to assist Finland against Russia, fearing for the safety of the people and its personification. Sweden cannot stop himself from embracing and kissing the small nation. Finland cannot blame him for such intimacy for deep within his heart; he knew that the tall nation wanted to protect him from the atrocities of the world but failed to do so. Finland held his tears, not wanting to show his weakness and dependency to the person hugging him right now. Finland kissed Sweden at his lips, gentle and sincere. Thousand memories played on his mind and his heart was overflowing with pure love to the Swede. Sweden reciprocated and his façade broke down as tears cascaded from his eyes. He failed to protect Finland and what was worse was that the little nation will be facing Russia, the strongest nation in the world. He loved the Finn so much that he even put his life at stake to shelter him from all harms. Gentle hands cupped his face and a serene smile from Finland greeted him promising that everything will be all right and they will be re-united once again. He kissed Sweden's forehead as a final gesture before he leaves for the war. With so much pain taking its toll on Finland's heart, he stepped out from the warmth embrace of Sweden. Sweden watched with a heavy heart as Finland walked away from him, armed with a sniper. He wanted to stop him and tell him he loves him but he was not eloquent. When Finland disappeared from his sight his heart cried as it remembered his life with Finland, his little wife – his Tino. With him out of his reach, Sweden cannot bear living in this world without him by his side. Both of them didn't know that this would be their last goodbye as fate finally concluded the ending to their story._

Finland lost counting the days of his fight with Russia. He began to feel hopeless of ending the Winter War and returning back to Sweden. He missed him so much that every time he reminisce him, tears fall down from his eyes. The only remembrance of him that he had was the locket with their picture inside of it and it was later destroyed by Russia. The pain of losing the locket was too much for Finland. Not only he was separated from the Swede and made him fight Russia all alone, the locket – the only living memory of the two of them was gone. With the locket gone he was utterly terrified that he started to lose his memories of Sweden. Loneliness tormented him as time stole the most precious person that he ever had – Sweden.

_Two children were playing beside a clear lake, one has a blond hair with blue eyes and the other one has lighter-blond hair with violet eyes. The younger one with the violet eyes was busy making flower crowns while the boy with the blue eyes sat contently beside the boy. Time seemed to stood still for these two child nations as they were enveloped with the warmth and comfort of each other's company, oblivious to the happenings of the outside world. These nations were Tino __Väinämöinen_ _and Berwald __Oxenstierna __– the personifications of Finland and Sweden, respectively._

At the stillness of the night, Sweden barely had a decent sleep for all the worries and fears that he harbored when he found out that his country will be neutral against Russia, leaving Finland to defend itself against the Russians. The personification protested against the choice of his boss but the only replied that he could get was the same: _We will not sacrifice the lives of our people for the war that it is not ours to fight. _It has been months since he last saw Finland. The only memory that he have of him was the smile and kiss of the Finn before the little nation trudged the endless white canopy until he disappeared from his line of sight. There was no communication between the two of them since then. The last thing that he heard about Finland was when Denmark visited him a month ago: _Russia surrounded Finland. He cut-off the entire army of Tino and anytime Finland might fall at the hands of Russia. There's nothing we can do but wait for the outcome of the Winter War. I'm sorry, Sweden. I am very sorry._

_He was inside the house of the stoic nation. He could not repress his awe when he stepped inside Sweden's house for the first time. Compared to his, well… He does not have any place to call home. The forest was his home long before he met Sweden. The moment he opened his eyes, the forest was the first place that he saw and fell in love with. With the verdant surroundings that turn into red and gold foliage when autumn came; when winter arrive the forest was painted in white and spring would bring forth beautiful flowers that would envelop the whole forest with various floral scents and new saplings that would grow into majestic trees where he would take shelters from the heat of the sun and coldness of the rain until he was chanced upon by Sweden who was passing by his forest. The moment their eyes met, he feared for his life. He cannot imagine meeting a person with such cold demeanor like him. He never knew that those cold blue eyes of him could hold such tenderness and passion that was only reserved for him. He never knew that their once upon a time encounter would be the beginning of their long-time story. For the moment Sweden's eyes fell on the violet-eyed child, he was already drawn to the innocence radiating from the child – he fell in love with the personification of Finland._


	2. Hands of Fate

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

So many bodies littered the ground, tainting the white scenery with their blood. Before Finland loved the snow not minding the coldness that accompany the monochromatic winter, but after witnessing the horrific event he now detests and curse the ruthlessness of it. Finland stared at the devastation and his heart hurt seeing most of them were Finnish – his people. _They will never come back. They will never see their family again_. _I may never see Berwald again. Never. _Tears flowed from his eyes as the reality weighed heavily on him. War kills thousands of lives and destroys bonds in a blink of an eye. Lucky were those that survived the war but in the end, they will never be the same. _I want to go home. _Finland cannot go back anymore nor could he turn back time to the moment he was living happily with Sweden, away from chaos and death. The only choice he had was to step forward even if he would meet the person that started this war – Ivan, also known as Russia.

_It was the advent of Christmas. Sweden and Finland were engrossed in putting up a Christmas tree. Sweden was never been this merry before. The happiness of Finland was contagious and his house was filled with the Finn's laughter. The Swede sent a prayer above that he could be with Finland for years to come and they could live happily, untouched with the realities of life. He knew that it was impossible to escape from the truth because unbeknownst to Finland, he was engaged in a war with Denmark. He was good in hiding things like this because he wants to preserve the innocence of Finland and mostly because he does not want him to worry for his safety. He was the protector of Finland, not the other way around. No matter what happens, he promised that they would be together. The gleeful shout of Finland cut him off from his reverie as he stared at their finished Christmas tree. Finland looked at Berwald and for the first time, Berwald was smiling. At that moment, feelings were revealed and the Christmas tree was the sole witness of their pure love for each other._

It was snowing again. Sweden felt nostalgic as he walked down the streets of Stockholm. He knew how Finland loved the snow. They never missed making a snowman or engaging themselves in a snowball fight in a day. He stopped for awhile and looked up at the winter sky. _I miss you, Tino. I do not know how longer I could stay sane for you. Please come home now. _Sweden resumed his walking and stopped again when he reached Kungsträdgården or the King's Garden. Finland loved this place so much, especially when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Sweden bowed down and a lone tear fell down and that was it. His pent-up emotions were loosened. His centuries love for Finland and the pain of losing him from various nations that had tried to steal his little wife from him – he could no longer hold it back. The effect of the Winter War for him when he learned from Denmark that Finland was losing was too much to bear. It was like yesterday when he made that promise of protecting Finland from other nations even if he would bear the burden of the consequences of his actions as long as he could keep him from his side. Now what? He broke that promise when his boss decided to stay neutral. He cannot object as his boss constantly pointed out the safety of their people. And now here he was, safe from any harm brought by the Winter War – but Finland? He was fighting against Russia, heaven knows if he had any proper meals, sleep or medicines for his wounds. _Please live for me, Tino! When you come back I'll make sure you will never have to fight again. We will build more snowmen when you get home. I will give to you anything you want in this world – so please come back to me. I love you, Tino. I always will…_

_Finland hated thunderstorms. Never did he appreciate the wonder of nature for he perceived it as a disturbance of peace and life-threatening as it can strike any things on its path. At times like this, the only person he turns to was Berwald. His comforting assurances and warmth embrace made him feel protected against the thunderstorms. No one could hurt him, even the thunderstorms. As long as he was basked with the presence of the Swede, no one could touch nor hurt him. Tino never admitted that he really enjoy Sweden's company. His fear toward the Swede dissipated with his newfound feelings toward the person. Day by day, he started to love him more. _

Finland was exhausted. He wanted to put down his sniper and lay down and closed his eyes from this dreadful reality. But he cannot. He cannot give up when he was well aware of the sacrifices of his people. They gave up their lives for their freedom, for a better world. His people would never open their eyes to see their loved ones welcoming them again. They would never celebrate Christmas with their family again. Many children will never see their fathers and wives will be widowed because of the heroic act of their husbands. They were forever bereft of their tomorrow. Because of this war, countless lives have been wasted and relationships have been pushed to the oblivion. _Will our relationship be forgotten as well? Berwald… Berwald… I will never ever forget your name. How pity that my memories of you are fading so fast. Your voice that I would never get tired of listening – it seemed so far-away, lost in the depths of loneliness; like an echo of the past. Just like the falling snow that covered the lands in white and freeze the rivers and lakes, will our love be like that – be frozen in time and never to resurface again? _Harsh northern winds blew on his direction accompanied by large flurries of snow. Finland wrapped his Finnish coat tightly and continued walking the endless white path. Obscured from his sight due to the blizzard was Russia with his infamous metal pipe.


	3. Eternal Reality

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

"I am worried for Finland" whispered Iceland as he stared at the now-raging snowstorm from the living room of Norway's house. Iceland had a bad feeling toward the Finn. Deep inside his heart, he knew that the day will come. But he did not expect that it will come sooner.

"There are things that we cannot control and they just arrive unexpectedly. And when it passed, what happened we cannot alter anymore. We are nations, not just ordinary beings. Our lives are governed by the people. What they do, that is our life. Even if their actions are too painful for us to bear, at the end of the day we still need to follow them. Maybe that is our fate – to be the embodiment of their needs and desires. What comes will come anyway" replied Norway as he stood beside his younger brother.

"How does it feel to die?" asked Iceland. Norway was surprised with the question. A melancholic smile replaced his once-stoic expression.

"I do not know, Ice. People say that it is faster than falling asleep and memories of your life will be replayed like those fast-forward movie clips. You'll never know that you are slowly falling into unconsciousness and then you'll never wake up. The mortal soul departs from the confines of this world and travel to that blissful place where they will be re-united with their loved-ones again known as Heaven or Paradise." Iceland looked back to the raging snowstorm and asked again.

"Are we nations allowed to go to Heaven?"

"I do not know, Ice. One thing for sure, the place that I wanted to end up when my life is over is to be with all of you – you, Denmark, Finland and Sweden."

Iceland was silent for a moment before he embraced Norway tightly, crushing Mr. Puffin on the process. Norway smiled and he planted a soft kiss on the head of the silver-haired boy.

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you more, Ice."

* * *

Denmark was silently standing behind Sweden, watching the tall Swede gaze at the furious snowstorm, similar from Norway's place. He does not have the will to break the moment for he knew what was happening. It was painful to see his once-happy family be torn apart by war. Denmark does not believe that there was God but at this point, he admits that there might be an omnipotent being somewhere, anywhere. He closed his eyes and prayed that Finland would survive the war – that he could find his way back home. He pitied the Swede even if they were nemesis centuries ago. He cannot imagine suffering the same fate if Norway would be taken from him. Right now, no one could do anything. The fate had been sealed the moment Sweden and Finland separate ways.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Denmark checked his phone and went out the room to answer the call.

"Hej! This is Denmark, who is this" Denmark listened intently and his eyes widened. His fears had been confirmed. _You can make it through, Finny. Be stronger for all of us, for Berwald. _Denmark was afraid to go back to the room, to tell the terrible news to Sweden. He opened the door and noticed the Swede sitting in an armchair with his hands covering his face, tears escaping from his hands.

"Sweden"

"Finland"

* * *

"Russia!" Finland shouted pointing his sniper to the Russian. The Russian just smiled wider and he adjusted his scarf. He was cautious in his actions, keeping his emotions at bay. Russia walked towards him his metal pipe swinging dangerously.

"Greetings, da! It seems you decided not to become one with Mother Russia, da" Cold violet eyes met blazing violet eyes.

"Never as long as I live will I become a part of you! Haista vittu!" Finland fired but it was no use. For the first time, he saw General Winter looming like dark clouds above Russia. Finland knew it was a losing battle with General Winter protecting Russia. _It seems fleeing is an impossible thing to do right now. Perkele! _Finland fired once again but strong flurries of snow blocked his attempt and he was thrown to the ground. His sniper flew out of his grasp and when he tried to stand up, he was forcibly pushed back to the ground.

"Game over, da! Kolkolkolkolkol! You're so helpless when Sweden is not protecting you. You still does not want to become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia asked again.

"Why are you so persistent to have me, Ivan?" Finland asked as he coughed more blood due to the impact he received from the Russian.

"Because I want you, my dearest Finland. Every time I see you with that Swede I wanted to steal you from him and keep you as mine. We are the same. Can't you see, da? Come with me and become the greatest nation that you are meant to be" Russia stretched his hand to the lying Finn, hope sparkling on his amethyst eyes.

"Liar! Go to hell, Russia!" Finland swiftly drew a knife from his sleeve and he lunged toward Ivan. Ivan quickly blocked Finland's attack and in one rapid movement, he pinned the little nation to the ground. Ivan was so close to the Finnish nation and Tino could see the horror dwelling in the Russian's eyes.

"I have enough of your childish antics, dear Finland. Kolkolkolkolkol! It's such a shame you do not want to become a great nation with me, da. That makes me mad, little Finn" Russia raised his metal pipe and his horror was unleashed.


	4. Demise

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

"It's over" whispered Norway. The snowstorm suddenly stopped and the entire area was enveloped in sorrow. He could see the snow now slowly falling from the winter sky. Winter was mourning for a nation that will never come back. A nation loved by so many but hated by the same person that took away his life. Life was indeed unfair, for greed will take away what it wants – and that nation was not spared from its clutches. Norway smiled sadly – his family will never be the same, ever. _Once upon a time I had a happy family. One day, Fate called Finland. He promised he would come back – but the day never came. He never made it home._

"What shall we do now?" asked Iceland. Mr. Puffin was restless in the arms of Iceland, sensing the tragedy that befell on the Nordics. Iceland tried to calm the little bird, but it was no use.

"Let's bring him home" said Norway. _Wait for us, Finland. We will bring you back._

* * *

Sweden did not know how long he was crying. The moment he felt the bond between him and Finland severed, he realized it but he cannot accept the truth that his little wife – the beautiful and proud Finland was dissolved. Russia ruined everything. He knew from the very start that Russia constantly eyed Tino. His blood boils whenever he sees Ivan's covetous eyes on Finland – but he never made a move and now it's too late. Until to the Finn's very end, he always breaks his promise. _He was always there for me. In every battles and wars he never leaves my side. Even if his own accomplishments were recognized as mine, he never gets mad at me even if I know that he was hurting deep inside. After all these things he did to me, I let him down. I let Ivan kill him even if I know that Finland would not stand up a chance. I am the reason why Tino died. I am the one who killed him._

Denmark could not do anything to ease up the pain of Sweden. The only thing he could do was to cradle the mourning Swede and let him cry. _It started from The Kalmar Union. We were unified as one. I was delighted to have them in my house – my dearest Norway with his little brother, Iceland; along with that scary Sweden and his petite wife, Finland. I imagined we were one big happy family, but it never happened. I never expected that Sweden will rebel from my dominance until it led to that bloody event. No matter how hard I try to forget that event, it will always haunt me. Not until the union ended did I reflected how terrible I am as a leader. I was blinded by my own glory and Sweden suffered so much under my rule. Seeing him cry in my arms because of the loss of Finland, I also felt helpless. Finland, the only nation that touched the Swede's heart and broke through his cold demeanor was gone. I could feel that Berwald blamed himself, but no – I am also to be blamed. If I had the courage to stand up against Russia, there might be a chance that Tino would be saved and Sweden will not endure this pain. My family… I am so sorry!_

* * *

Silence… The harsh northern wind died down as if in respect to the dying nation lying under the wintry sky. The scene was heartbreaking. Tino Väinämöinen, the persona of Finland was slowly succumbing to his wounds. His blood tainted the whiteness of his surroundings creating a majestic yet tragic masterpiece. Finland opened his eyes for the last time. Gray, winter sky greeted him. _Finally, I could leave this cruel world. Russia was gone and so were the others. I am so alone. Why must I always be left behind? _Finland smiled bitterly. Blood trickled from his parched lips as his wound in his chest throbbed painfully. Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the deathly blow of Russia, right through his heart. More tears spilled from his violet eyes as his fragile body ached from the strikes of the metal pipe of Ivan. He cannot remember how many times he was hit by the metal pipe as he cried for help only to be met by the howling of the northern wind, drowning his pleas into nothingness. He tried to relive his past life but all he could muster was the monstrosity of the Russian. There were no more happy memories for him – all were erased. _Why me? Why is it always me? I only want to live. I want to live. I want to see him again – my dearest Sweden. My whole family – Denmark, Norway and Iceland they're waiting for me. I want to go home. _Tino coughed more blood. He knew his time was drawing to an end. There was no more warmth for him. Coldness seeped through him, numbing his entire body.

"Finland…" A gentle voice called out to him. He knew that voice – a familiar voice that was not heard for millennia.

"Scandinavia?" A tall silver-haired person leaned down on him. Finland could not believe what he was seeing. Scandinavia never changed. He was still the same Scandinavia whom Finland loved so much. "Scandinavia… Scandinavia!" Finland cried and he raised both of his arms to reach the ancient persona. Scandinavia cradled the dying nation, covering Tino with his cloak; bringing him the lost warmth that was stolen from him. Tears of happiness fell from Tino's eyes as he looked in wonder at the ancient nation.

"Hello Finland. Still remember me? It has been a very long time we have seen each other. I'm sorry that I left all of you behind. I'm sorry that you must endure all the hardships of this world. Will you forgive me?" asked Scandinavia.

"I will always forgive you, Scandinavia. We will always forgive you. We are one big happy family! If we could get back home, I'll introduce you to Iceland. He's the little brother of Norway" said Finland, excitedly.

"The one with a puffin?" asked Scandinavia.

"How did you know?" Finland was curious and his amethyst eyes widened.

"I constantly watch all of you from above. I missed all of you. I miss you, Finland" For the first time after he was dissolved, Scandinavia cried. _I failed to protect my family. I failed to protect Finland. Now, he was dying in my arms. Why must it be him?_ Warmth tears landed on the pallid cheeks of Finland. _Never have I expected that our reunion will be like this. My dearest, Finland… _Finland tried to cheer up Scandinavia but he cannot hide his emotions any longer. Finland breaks down and all his sadness, loneliness and pain were released. _It hurts to see him in pain. Much more I cannot do anything to ease it up. I promise I'll protect you from now on. I will bring you to a place where there is no pain and death is unknown. You deserved to live, to love and be loved, but this world was so cruel to you. _Scandinavia gave Finland a forehead kiss, a paternal act toward his child. _I love you, Finland. We always love you. Remember that._

"Are you ready to go home?" asked Scandinavia.

"Yes. I wanted to go home. I want to see Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland" replied Finland happily. "However, my entire body was sore. Can you bring me back to them?" Hope rekindled at his amethyst eyes. It hurts for Scandinavia to see the eagerness of the fading nation to return to his home – to see Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland once again. Tino was still fighting the already lost battle. Scandinavia looked at Finland, and he nodded. Finland smiled for the last time and that was it. Eternal slumber dawned on him as his amethyst eyes closed, never to open again; and his heart was stilled, never to beat again. Snow started to descend once again, kissing the late personification of Finland, Tino Väinämöinen; and the once harsh northern wind, became the gentle breeze that embraced the faded nation asking for forgiveness that will never pass from the cold lips of the dead nation.

"Good Night, my most beloved Finland… May you have the sweetest dreams ever blest on this world."


	5. Going Back Home

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Norway and Iceland had the feeling that they entered a different world upon reaching the location where Finland died. It was eerie for the place was in total silence. The only sound that they could hear was their breathing. The two Nordics were anxious of what they will see.

"I'm afraid, brother. I am afraid to see Finland. A family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. Yet we let him fight and die alone" murmured Iceland, almost in tears. _Will Finland pardon us? I am ashamed of watching him fight Russia from afar. I, his brother did nothing to intervene the fight. What if…? What if all of us helped Finland against Russia? He'll surely still be with us. Such a far-away dream…_

"I know, Ice. The pain of losing Finland will always remain. Time may heal the pain but it will never be forgotten. It will dull, but it will always be there. I may not show any emotions but that does not mean I do not feel anything. I really wanted to fight alongside Finland but we nations are bounded to whatever our people decide and we cannot disregard it. Sometimes, I envy the humans because they will never live a life like us. They will never witness eras of inevitable happenings. They have their free will. Yet, that free will always causes terrible things." _And Finland became one of the victims of their free will. _

The two Nordics lost track of the time, for what matters most right now was to bring back Finland. Hours passed and they still haven't found the body of Finland. For every minute passed, they were losing the hope of retrieving the body back. The snow was getting higher and thicker making their journey difficult. At long last, they finally found what they were looking for. Right in the midst of the snow-covered land lays a body hidden underneath a bloodied white flag with a blue cross on it. Such sadness was the meeting of Norway, Iceland and Finland. The two nations walked toward the flag-covered body of the late Tino Väinämöinen. Norway kneeled down and grasped the right hand of Finland while Iceland stood behind his elder brother, tears falling from his eyes.

"You promised that you'll come back, Finland; and we waited for that day to arrive but it never came. We cannot accept the reality that we will be only four from now on. We will miss you so much, Finland. I wish you could hear us, wherever you are right now. So now, let's all go home. I understand that you dislike fighting and it breaks your heart to go away for the sake of this pathetic war. And I'm sorry that we were not by your side when you need us the most. I'm sorry, Finland – I'm very sorry. Now that this war is over, and that – your life dearly paid for it, it's time to go back home." _At long last, you'll finally go home. We will bring you back to the place that you have known where we created so many happy yet at the same time sad memories. Finally, you'll be at peace… Finland._

* * *

Denmark felt out-of-place inside the house of Sweden and Finland. As much as he wants to run away from the place, he cannot leave Sweden alone, not now that the Swede needed a companion. Berwald was relentlessly crying in his arms and Denmark does not know what to do with a crying Swede. Only a certain Finn could stop the anguish of Berwald Oxenstierna but that person will never soothe the pain of Berwald because he will not come back anymore. He was so far-away that even distance cannot go beyond.

_Centuries of love between Finland and Sweden – a once-in-a-lifetime kind of love has come to an end. The once happy-go-lucky nation known as Finland was defeated, never to rise again only to be immortalized in literatures. There will be no more new memories with Finland, only those that were left behind; strong and faint memories. The only person Sweden treasured the most and protected from the day he met was forever lost from him. The future he always imagines with Finland will never happen, as the other-half of that future was gone, never to become a part of it; now belonging in the past – a yesterday's tragedy, a bittersweet memory. No more laughter, no more happiness for Sweden as tears and loneliness replaced the once-known warmth feeling of love for Finland. _

_ Nothing lasts forever; _Denmark thought to himself as he walked down the hallway, looking at the hanging pictures of Sweden's little family. _Why? Why must it be Finland? Why must this family be torn apart? _He stopped when he noticed a portrait of them – Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland and Iceland. The five nations were all smiling, unaware of their own future – a captured fleeting moment, a soon-to-be yesterday. His heart ached with the sudden nostalgia brought by a simple painting. Denmark punched the wall blaming his cowardliness. As if pain did not budge him, he sent another blow to the wall to get rid of the loss of Finland. A tiny whimper from the other side of the corridor broke him from his stance. Hanatamago walked away from the shadow and stood two meters away from Denmark. Moonlight shone on the white puppy. As if his eyes play a trick on him, Denmark saw a faint outline of a person in a blue uniform with a cross dangling on the person's neck by the window. _Could it be? No, I'm probably dreaming… _Hanatamago whirled around, his back was to Denmark. He could clearly see the ghostly image of Finland though moonlight passed through it.

"Fi-fi-Finland?" stuttered Denmark. He could not move from his position, his eyes now locked to the ghost of Finland. _Is it really you? _The ghostly image of Tino smiled. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Tino! Please forgive us! Please forgive me. It's our fault that you fought all alone. Ti-" A gentle wind cut the sudden outburst of Denmark.

"Promise me to take care of Berwald and Hana for me, Den. Seemed it would be a very long time that the five of us will meet again. Don't worry about me. I am now happy where I am though it would be much happier if all of you are here. Guess I'll be your guardian angel from now on." The wind carrying the voice of Tino whispered. Denmark nodded. "Well, it looks like I need to go now. Everything's gonna be fine." Tino said his last farewell to the Dane before disappearing. The gentle wind caressed him before it dissolved into thin air.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"In Suomussalmi? Okay, we will be there." Denmark replied and he listened to the other speaker. "He's in distressed. There's nothing I could do for him. He's a total mess after what happened to Tino. Hey, Nor. I love you" Then he cut-off the connection and headed to where Berwald was.


	6. Dearly Paid For

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

European nations such as Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, France, and England attended the funeral of Tino Väinämöinen. The faded nation was laid in a closed mahogany casket, draped with the flag of Finland and wholly surrounded with countless lilies of the valley. Most of the European nations cannot believe that Russia would kill Finland as most of his defeated nations were all in his household – well and alive. Norway was unemotional but deep inside his heart was broken into thousand pieces, not knowing if it could be mended again. Iceland was crying relentlessly that even those other European nations could not hold their emotions and wept.

"We need to take actions against Russia. How many innocent lives must be paid for? His death… Is it not enough that he must die?" Estonia wept. Everyone was quiet except for the sobbing of Iceland.

"The dissolution of a nation was not new to us. Prior to this era numerous nations faded because of war. Finland… What was the motive of Russia? Out of those nations he conquered why did he killed Finland? Why?" muttered France.

_France was assembling his battalion to overpower Holy Roman Empire's troops. Any time of the day they would engage in multiple battles with the Holy Roman Empire - leader to leader, personification to personification. Unsheathing his sword he could see his reflection. A magnificent dark blue tricorn hat adorned with golden linings and roses, secured with a ribbon was perched on his shoulder length curly blond hair pulled into a ponytail tied by a multicolored silk. Blond bangs framed his handsome face at each side, highlighting his serious blue eyes. Dark blue military frock coat with a white neckerchief, a maroon waistcoat over a white undershirt in the inside and white breeches partly hidden with dark brown boots fashioned his well-built body. France lowered his sword and examined the infantry he mustered. He knew very well that not only defeating the enemies must he accomplish. Dissolving a nation was his true purpose. But it would be difficult to reach the Holy Roman Empire without putting a fight with Prussia. Siblings, friends, lovers… There are no relationships in a war._

_ "Sir Francis, Emperor Napoleon sent a message to deploy the army. He was expecting us to meet him at Austerlitz this afternoon." A commanding officer reported._

_ "At Austerlitz? Hmmm… It's possible that Prussia would be where Holy Roman Empire is." Francis mentally noted. "Oui. Prepare the army to march." France ordered the officer. The personification of France mounted his white steed._

_ "Forgive me Prussia but I must defeat the Holy Roman Empire" Though he is not a devout Catholic, Francis sent a prayer asking for forgiveness and redemption of his sins._

"Are you still troubled with the Holy Roman dissolution?" asked England to France waking the latter from his reverie.

"I killed a child, right? I killed Prussia's older brother and first love of Chibitalia. It still haunts me every day and night though I am long forgiven by Prussia and Italia." Francis replied sadly.

"You deserved to forgive yourself. Only forgiveness could lessen that burden. There's nothing you can do anymore. It is over. Even if you killed the Holy Roman wherever he is at this moment, I know he already forgives you. Maybe he's now looking down at us from this very sky." England joked. Francis stared at the Englishman and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Russia was sitting in his armchair at his living room. The entire living room was enveloped in darkness as he was drowning himself in vodka. He never bothered to ignite a fire in his fireplace for even the light and warmth coming from it will never change what happened. Three empty bottles of vodka were strewn across the room and he was already on his fourth bottle. Russia was still aghast after his tragic encounter with Finland. _I didn't mean it. I didn't intend to kill you, Finland. I got carried away. If you just become one with Mother Russia, you are still alive. Finland, Finland… _Russia didn't realize he was crying only to be aware that his scarf was damped. Then he saw that his scarf was tainted with blood of his enemies. _Finland… _

"NOOOOOO!" Russia yanked his scarf and threw it away to the farthest corner of his living room. The door opened and two female personifications ran in – Ukraine and Belarus.

"Brother? Brother! Are you alright?" asked Ukraine and he checked the condition of Ivan. He was fine though drunk.

"You should quit drinking vodka, Big Brother. It is not good for your health" advised Belarus and she too sat beside Russia.

"Belarus, you won't mind bringing Russia to his room?" asked Ukraine as she parted the curtains and light flooded the room. _He's a total mess. Almost all the nations are now aware of the recent happenings. Poor brother. _Ukraine watched Belarus support Russia as the latter was swinging dangerously.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Russia tried to stand by his own but the moment he stood up he reeled forward only to be caught by Belarus in time.

"You're not okay, brother. Please, do not hurt yourself. It pains us to see you hurting in that way" pleaded Belarus to his brother as she struggled holding Russia. Eventually, the trio reached the Russian's bedroom. Belarus and Ukraine laid down Russia on his bed. Ukraine took the empty bottle of vodka from Russia.

"I need to clean the living room, sister. You stay here with Russia. We don't know what he will do when he woke up. But I suppose he will be dead sleep for hours. Right now, he needs us."

"So it is true that brother killed Finland? What will happen to brother?" questioned Belarus.

"I do not know what will happen now when everyone learned about the demise of Finland. The League of Nations will consider Russia's attack illegal and inhumane. They will make sure that Russia will pay for it. Let's just be prepared for the possible consequences." Ukraine went out of the room leaving Belarus and Russia behind. _Brother please be strong. You can make it._


	7. Farewells and Reconciliations

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

The ceremony began upon the arrival of Denmark and Sweden. Nations that cannot attend the funeral sent flowers along with their personal condolences. It was a painful event for the Nordics to hold a funeral to one of their family members. In their millennia of existence death was an unknown word for them until Finland has been taken from them. It seemed like yesterday that they were all complete celebrating Norway's birthday. The cheerful and talkative Finland but also the one who suffered the most among them is now gone – never to be seen again. After the sermon the minister gave his blessings to the departed and allowed the nations to pay their last respects to the persona of Finland. Nations came to the closed casket to give their farewell to Tino Väinämöinen.

Estonia, Latvia, Poland and Lithuania approached the coffin of Tino, tears streaming down on their faces. Though Latvia seldom sees Finland, he became close to him since Estonia and Finland were great friend. He admired the Finn because of his positive viewpoint in life. He could never forget the moments Finland spend time with them along with Sweden and Hanatamago though it pissed Poland every time Sweden was around.

_"What are you doing here? I remembered I only allowed Finland to come here." Poland sneered to Sweden who was standing behind Finland. Never could Poland forget their first meeting. Poland still believed that the Swede was trying to extend his control over Estonia and Latvia when in reality he was not taking over the two countries. Sweden was offering Estonia and Latvia to become members of his family seeing Finland was merrier whenever these two personifications were around._

_ "Ahhh… Poland, you do not need to be harsh on him. Let's just enjoy this afternoon with them. We rarely see Finland and Sweden. Look! They even brought Hanatamago!" piped Estonia, nervously._

_ "Estonia is right, Poland" added Latvia._

_"Why don't you two think this is a new beginning?" Finland joked to lighten the mood. Estonia and Latvia agreed._

_ "Well, I am allowing you to visit us though I would like you are not around. I'm not doing you any favor. I'm just doing this for Estonia since he and Finland are great friends. We're still not friends either whether you don't like me or so am I" Poland said to Sweden. Sweden agreed and he dumped the basket he was carrying on Poland's arms. Without another word, he ran off to where Finland was leaving Poland dumbstruck._

_ "Hey, everyone! Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Poland and he ran after them._

Estonia crumpled to the ground. He cannot bear anymore his grief over the demise of his friend. Latvia and Poland felt so sorry for Estonia. Seeing him cry in front of the casket of the deceased nation was too much to bear. What was more for Sweden? Latvia gently lifted his elder brother from the snow-covered ground and brought him to his seat. Poland did not follow them, instead headed to where Sweden was seated. After learning that Finland died, he was ashamed of all the treatment he gave to the Swede. He wished all of this never happened. _If I could rewrite the past, correct all my mistakes. Will Sweden forgive me? I wish my apology happened in another circumstance not like this one. I am so ashamed in myself._

"I'm sorry, Sweden. I'm sorry for those times I showed my resentment towards you. I'm so embarrassed to what I did to you. Much more it must come this way. Please, forgive me Sweden" pleaded Poland. Tears of regret started to fall from Poland. Sweden was already ruffled with the recent death of Finland. The emotional burden that he endured was nearly at its limits. Somehow, he was still responsive to his surroundings.

_"This world is already cruel. But what make this world harsh are those cold-hearted individuals who think highly of themselves. It's either they are swallowed by their own pride or there is something unpleasant that happened to them. Only love, understanding and forgiveness could remedy that illness. If people learned to be wise in their lives and accept that there are people needed to be loved, understood and forgive; somehow this world would become kind. Worse, people tend to reciprocate same feelings to those unkind people and so the cycle never ends. People seldom forgive those people that hurt them. Forgiveness became the most difficult word to utter nowadays. No matter happens, always forgive. All of us deserved to be forgiven how heavy the sins are. Through forgiveness can we see our lives clearly and help others to straighten their paths, too. Only love could transform hate. This world has too much hate that love slowly diminishes. If people love more than hate one another then this world would be a better place to live. I do not think I could live in this world without love. How about you, Ber? Could you live in that kind of world?" asked Finland. Sweden was astounded by the statement of his wife. Finland's explanation warmed his heart and he smiled._

_ "I cannot live in a world without you. You are my heart and soul. You are my love" replied Sweden and the pair kissed underneath the cherry blossoms of _Kungsträdgården_._

That memory was forever treasured in his heart. A memory he'll never forget. Forgetting that memory means leaving Finland behind. Finland was not meant to be left behind. _Finland would always be by my side whether he is alive or dissolved. I may not see him but his presence will always linger. Though he departed from this world he is alive in my heart, the place where he will always be safe and protected. I do not know what kind of Sweden am I if I haven't met Finland. Dearest Finland, wherever you are… Please help me to become stronger._

Sweden stretched his right hand before the crying form of Poland. All the Nordics were surprised with the sudden kindly act of Berwald. "I forgive you, Poland. I forgive you." Sweden spoke in hushed tone. He waited patiently for Poland to shake his hand; burying the hatchet between them. Poland could not believe that Sweden accepted his apology. He smiled and took the Swede's outstretched hand. From then on, Sweden and Poland's personal strife was now at peace.

England and France came next after the Baltic States. The duo stared at the mahogany casket of Finland. Never will they forget their failed attempt to assist the representative of Finland. If they did find an alternative route to reach Finland then there will be no flag with no representative right now.

"Is it goodbye then, Finland? Huh?" asked England, guiltily. _Please forgive us, Finland. We really tried our best to help you in Winter War. But at the end, we all failed you. We let you fight all alone. _

"Au revoir, mon ami. We'll gonna miss you so much. World Meetings will never be the same without you Finland. Hey, Fin. If by chance you meet Holy Roman Empire in heaven please tell him how sorry I am until now. Because of me, he and Chibitalia never had a happy story. And lastly, please tell Jeanne how I missed her so much and that France had become stronger as what her heart desire" prayed France to the former representative of Finland. _Tell her I always loved her. Always… _France never forgets the bravery of Jeanne, how many centuries have passed.

_"I fight for France! I fight for you!" Jeanne declared to France before she went to war against the English. From that day onwards, she had a special place in France's heart._

England will never forget that incident. _Jeanne D'Arc, the heroine of France and first love of Francis Bonnefoy. _Sensing the discomfort of the Englishman, France tapped UK's shoulder.

"I know what you are thinking, mon ami. I have forgiven you after that incident. No matter her death tore me up inside and how painful it is to lose the person I loved the most, at the end there is nothing I did for her even if she gave up her life for France. After all we are personifications, abiding in every decision our country dictates to us. I always believe that wherever those people played by history would be reborn into a normal life, fall in love and end up living happily somewhere in this world." _And I pray that Jeanne is alive and living the life that was not given to her before. So are Holy Roman Empire and Finland._

"You loved Jeanne, I loved Elizabeth. After losing Queen Elizabeth that was the time I truly understand your feelings toward Jeanne. After that I realized that we, nations, should not become close with our people because in the end they all die. It's better that we should be better off alone."

After France and England paid their final respects to Finland last to give farewells were the Nordics. The former five Nordics now reduced to four. Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland all gathered around the casket of Tino.

"Hello, Tino. I'm already missing you. We missed you since you participated in the Winter War. Our lives have never been the same since you've gone away. We still can't believe that it will end like that. This feeling… It is like completely out of this world. Finland… Don't worry. We'll be stronger for you. We'll make Finland much stronger so that no one can hurt you anymore. Be at peace, dearest Finland. Soon, justice will prevail" promised Denmark. _I will carry out your wish, Finny. We'll be there for Berwald. Wherever you are we prayed for your happiness. We know how much this war tolled on you, so please smile. Remember, we always think of you…_

"Wherever you are Finland our love is always with you. You are our beloved Finland regardless if you are no longer here with us. However… Things will never be as it is. Everything has changed. Finland, how are you right now? Are you happy or sad? No words could ever express the tragedy of Winter War brought to us" whispered Norway. Emotionless he was, torrent of emotions now racked his inner self. He could visualize Finland lying among the thousand lilies of the valley that brightened the gloomy day. _Lilies of the valley – happiness, sweetness, purity, humility and renewal; it really suits you, Finland. For now sleep tight and sweet dreams to you, Finland._

"It hurts… It really hurts, Finland. Please, wake up! Wake up! I know you are sleeping. So please, wake up now, Finland! Morning's over! You'll make me hot cocoa, right? Right?" sobbed Iceland. Though Iceland appears cool and composed, deep down he is warmer and passionate. Like his fellow Nordics, he was devastated upon hearing that Finland died not just because he was a family member but he sees Finland as an elder brother too, like Norway. Norway hugged his younger brother, whispering comforting words in his ear.

"Finland would be sad if he sees you crying, Ice. Wherever he is at this moment, he is now somewhere safe. Let's make his memories alive in our hearts. Someday, we will be complete again" reassured Norway. _Don't cry anymore, Ice. Your tears will never bring back Finland. It's all right to cry but it hurts me to see you crying knowing your pain are our pain too and that makes me hate myself more because there is nothing I could do._

The remaining three Nordics watched Sweden intently as the Swede stood before the casket of Tino. Sweden touched the mahogany casket, hoping that he could feel Finland for the last time. _Finland… My beautiful and cheerful, Finland… _He bowed down his head and placed a lingering kiss on the casket. _I will never see you again. I will never kiss you the way I give to you my final kiss right now. Yes, our final kiss. Will we ever meet again? My most beloved, Suomi? Hmm… Are you here? I can smell your scent. Or is just because of these lilies of the valley? Why torment me so much, Suomi? I am already in pain. Why did you left me? Why did you went to a place that I cannot follow you. Meeting you was a miracle that I never expected to happen in my long life. But loving you and reciprocating my affection was the best feeling I ever had. _Sweden finally broke his stance. _Everything has it is own end. Until this very moment, I still cannot accept that I will be alone now. _Sweden stepped back from the casket and ordered for Finland's body to be buried. _I would accept if Finland and I have been separated and have glimpses of him from afar, rather than this kind of distance that torn us apart. _The present nations gathered around as Finland was lowered to the ground. When the casket was at the bottom Denmark and Norway threw numerous lilies of the valley before earth was shoved to the casket, forever taking Finland away from them. A new mound replaced the once funeral held a while ago – the final resting place of the former representative of Finland, Tino Väinämöinen.

"This is it, then. Sadly, from now on we must learn to live without Finland. On behalf of my family I thank all of you for your sympathies and attending this ceremony with us. We learned so many things with Finland's untimely death. Finland proved that our lives are intertwined with our people. We either live with their actions or perish. This world is constantly changing. We have seen the dramatic changes of our countries through our own eyes. We lose people that are dear to our hearts along the way but we also gained at the same time. That's the truth whether we accept or deny it. Let's do our best to become a strong country not only for us but also for Finland, as well" spoke Norway. All the gathered nations agreed and one-by-one they leave the place leaving the four Nordics behind. They waited for Sweden to make a move first.

"Let's go now. There is something far more important we must all do" Sweden walked past Denmark, Norway and Iceland and headed to the only parked black Peugeot 308. _You will pay for it, Russia. You took the only person I cared and loved the most. Finland did not deserve to die… But you killed him. You will regret inciting the wrath of a former Viking. _


	8. Crimson Parting

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

"My decision was right to choose you in this task. Finland finally ceded the territories we wanted in the first place. If Finland had agreed in our demands for bases, cooperation and mutual assistance then this war could have been avoided and the representative of Finland would be alive until now. People like him should know his place. Serves him right to die" Stalin put down the newspaper he was reading and boldly written on the front page of a Russian newspaper was **USSR WON: FINLAND OVERRULED**. Russia winced at the audacious statement regarding the loss of the Finnish government against Russians. _Finland…_ Russia watched his boss as the latter arranged the documents from his cluttered desk. Russia picked up the newspaper and scanned its contents. _The Moscow Peace Treaty ended the Winter War… The government of Finland surrendered to the territorial demands of Russia… Russia has been expelled from the League of Nations… No more personification of Finland… Germany started to make advances in Europe..._

"Ah! Finally found it. Heard of Germany lately, eh? We better prepare our country against any possible attacks from them. They are already in the move. I do not trust that Hitler. I am placing again you on these matters. Do your best. Do not fail, Mother Russia. Make Russia the strongest nation among them all. You are dismissed, Ivan" Stalin ignored then the presence of his personification and engrossed himself analyzing the documents sent to him early that morning. Russia walked out of the office and contemplated the turn of events. _It seemed surreal that everything fell this way. I only wanted to fight for Mother Russia. Why did I lose myself in front of Finland? Have I truly gone mad? Why just they understand that in Russia, the country fights for the people. _Russia recalled his ill-fated battle with the personification of Finland – his beloved Finland who died in his hands.

_Finland instinctively protected himself from the blows of Russia. When Russia raised his metal pipe Finland took the opportunity to kick Russia forcing the large nation to step back from the Finn. Finland stood immediately and with his agility he out speed the imposing nation before him. Before Finland could attack Russia, a furious snowstorm stopped him. The unforeseen blizzard made it impossible for Finland to carry-out his attacks on Russia. General Winter was on the side of the Russian. Finland grasped his sniper tightly, sensing the Russian was just nearby. Blood trickled on his right arm due to the unceasing beating of Russia on him. _

"_Damn it. It's impossible to reach Russia with General Winter as his ally" Finland began devising strategies to reach Russia. A dark figure suddenly appeared on his left interrupting him from his thoughts. Finland immediately fired to the approaching form assuming it was Russia. The bullets passed through and a powerful flurry of snow was sent on his way blinding Finland temporarily. When Finland regained his sight General Winter was approximately an inch from him. Finland was paralyzed as he saw his reflection on his enemy's eyes. Not just his ordinary reflection – he saw pure terror of Russia. He saw his death in the hands of Ivan Braginsky. Firing bullets to General Winter was useless and so any physical attacks. In a blink of an eye, the ground that Finland was standing exploded and he was hurled to the snow-covered ground. Before Finland could prepare himself General Winter attacked him again. Every time he dodged the attacks of General Winter he was losing his strength._

"_I am getting tired and I still haven't seen any signs of Russia. I mustn't lose hope. Russia is hiding somewhere. I must find him before General Winter finds me." _

"_Hiding from me is useless…" A raspy voice spoke from behind. Before Finland could look back, hundreds of iced crystals from out-of-nowhere pierced him. Blood spurted from Finland's lips and he fell face forward. A bloodlust Russia approached the wounded nation._

"_Become one with Mother Russia or die in this desolate place where no one can find you, even your dearest Sweden" Russia smiled childishly to the lying Finn. Finland raised his head and stared at the threatening nation. Finland smirked releasing once again the monstrosity of Russia. _

"_YOU DARE TO DEFY ME, FINLAND?" shrieked Russia as he mercilessly hit Finland with his metal pipe. Finland cried in agony as Russia delivered continuous blows on him. Finland's blood painted the white snow, red. General Winter summoned the bitter northern winds and their howls drowned the pleas of Finland. Russia yanked Finland from the bloodstained ground. Finland's blond hair was now crimson as blood seeped out from several cracks on his head. He also suffered multiple broken bones in every parts of his body._

"_For the last time Finland. Will you become one with Mother Russia?" Russia was still hoping that Finland would join him. He really wanted for Finland to become a part of him since the founding of their countries. The only regret he had was he let Sweden took Finland and made the latter a part of the Swedish Kingdom. "Please, Finland… Just accept my offer and live with me in Russia" mentally pleaded Russia to the weakening nation in front of him._

"_No…" Finland finally broke the silence._

"_Well… So be it" With one quick movement, Russia gave his final but deadly blow right through Finland's heart. The fight between Russia and Finland was over and the winter was the only witness to the unforgivable moment of the two warring nations. In winter's cold yet comforting arms, Finland was laid to rest. The blizzard and the wailing of the northern winds subdued with one wave from General Winter. Russia and General Winter glanced down to the dying nation in front of them._

"_I truly am delusional. I always dreamed that we could be together, Finland. Your bright personality and warming smiles, I hoped that you could thaw the winter's harshness in my heart. I wanted to bring you to Russia and be my own winter sun. We are alike but you failed to see through it. It hurts that you prefer to die than live with me. If I cannot have you, then no one could have you either. I am sorry Finland. You must not live" Russia kissed Finland on his blood-soaked forehead, drenching his lips with the Finn's blood. With one final glance, Russia left followed behind by General Winter. Finland barely opened his eyes as he watched the two retreating figures in a distance. His entire body became numb and his sight started to lose focus. Finland's last memory was the swirling snow descending from the wintry sky before he closed his eyes giving in to the comfort of slumber._

_ "I'm going to die…" _

Russia adjusted his scarf, a mannerism of him when he was guilty of doing unforgivable. Russia felt hideous to himself as his hands was eternally tainted with the blood of Finland. "I need to find myself a new metal pipe. Finland was truly a formidable opponent, da" Russia smiled wickedly as he set-off to acquire a new metal pipe.


	9. The Growing Threat

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

It was strangely quiet in the house shared by Sweden and Finland. Norway was cooking breakfast while Iceland placed set-ups in the table. Denmark and Sweden was not yet to be seen as both were still sleeping in their respective rooms. Iceland put Hana's bowl with milk to the floor when the white puppy came in. Hanatamago stopped in her track when a different person greeted her.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Finland would not be able anymore give you milk, Hana. I'm sorry… Fin is somewhere far-away from us" Iceland watched Hana as the puppy drank from her bowl. Iceland barely said those words without crying a bit. A warmly scent greeted Iceland and Norway approached him with a hot cocoa on his right hand.

"Drink this, brother. Let's wait for the other two to wake up" Norway gave the hot mug of cocoa to Iceland who happily accepted. The two Nordics took a seat and waited for Denmark and Sweden to arrive. Norway picked up a newspaper and began to read while Iceland contentedly sips his hot cocoa.

"God morgen!" Norway greeted to a disheveled Denmark and Sweden in his blue military uniform when the two entered the kitchen. Denmark and Sweden took their seats and started filling their plates. The Nordics ate in silence, until Denmark broke the silence.

"Sve, are you going somewhere this day?" Denmark asked as he helped himself for another serving of bacon and scrambled eggs. Norway and Iceland looked to Sweden as the latter was already in his uniform.

"Do not bear the burden of this war all by yourself. We are here for you, Sweden. We know how much the two of you were close together. Remember we are always by your side, no matter what. We will make it through the end" Norway smiled to Sweden. Sweden looked to his family and happy faces met him. _We may dislike one another and not always agree on everything but one thing is certain. In the end we still count on one another. We are a family after all. _Sweden could not help himself from blushing earning himself a tease from a certain Dane. Denmark and Sweden bullied one another just like the old times.

"You will not do anything, brother?" asked Iceland as they watch Denmark and Sweden exchange curses. Norway put down his cup of coffee with his usual bored expression on his face and analyzes the situation.

"Ohhh… Sweden you look so cute when you're blushing!"

"Why don't you bother yourself with those scrambled eggs of yours? Or do you want me to scramble you right now?!"

"Why you so easy to be pissed off? Hahahaha!"

"Why you so such a dumbass, spiky-haired idiot?!"

Iceland and Norway continued watching Denmark and Sweden with their constant childish bickering. The two can't help smiling. They missed this kind of scene. Norway resumed his reading and was nearly over when his eyes caught a statement. _Germany is on the move. Its hands are now stretching as far as Finland. _Norway trembled with anger upon reading the article. _When will this war ends? When will Finland be at peace?_

"Are you okay, brother?" asked Iceland.

"Don't mind me, brother. It's just the effect of drinking too much coffee. I am already in my fourth cup of coffee" replied Norway, hiding his anger. Unbeknownst to Norway, Sweden noticed his reaction. Sweden stood up and placed his plate on the sink. Iceland did the same.

"Are you finish, guys?" asked Denmark as he was still finishing his breakfast.

"Don't speak when you are eating!" Norway reprimanded Denmark through his usual summoning of a troll. Sweden smiled but faltered remembering how Finland always reacts when Norway and Denmark were arguing. His smile may falter but his heart will never will…

"I'll be going now. I need to see my boss and talk on the succeeding plans about Finland. Germany is on the move. Another war is brewing, I could feel it. You guys don't have any pressing matters to do?" asked Sweden.

"We'll be doing the same. Germany is always in the newspaper. Do you think they are capable against the Soviets? The Soviets were weakened after the Winter War. There is a probability that Germany may invade Russia. Another thing, Germany is eyeing Finland. It seems Finland's fight is not yet over. It would be a rough journey for Finland until it meets its freedom" Norway expressed with a hint of anger and sadness.

"Don't worry, Norge. Like we promised we will fight together. We will fight with Ice and Sve. Rather than fighting alone we will fight as one and we will become stronger together. We will make a beautiful world for the generations to come. Somewhere in the distant future, we will be happier – much happier than we are right now. Until that day comes, let's do our best at this moment" promised Denmark.

"You know, Den. I really admired you, but… WILL YOU QUIT CALLING ME NORGE?!" Norway sent waves of his magic spells to the obnoxious Dane. Iceland and Sweden laughed as they were entertained by the love-hate relationship of the two. They never realized how long they laughed like that since Finland was taken from them. Finally, laughter and joy found its way back to the lives of the Nordics.

* * *

"Ah… you are finally here, my dear Ludwig. I have been thoroughly expecting your arrival. Your tremendous victories made Germany proud of you. You really lived and surpassed my expectations. Well done!" Hitler congratulated his personification. To celebrate the conquests of Germany, he opened his best wine and poured its contents on two wine glasses. He gave the other one to Ludwig. The two made a toast and drank the wine greedily.

"It seems that Russia is becoming overconfident with our pact with them. They literally requested for our government not to intervene in their territorial claims." Hitler waved the letter to Germany, his eyes narrowing upon seeing the Russian insignia. "We should obliterate those who hinder our plans. Prevention is better than the cure itself" Hitler passed the letter to Germany. Germany read the contents, brows furrowing. He was aware of the recent events of Russia on the territories covered by the Soviet's sphere of influence. But addressing the Germans not to meddle on the Soviets political affairs?

"Are they jesting? Are they treating us like a bunch of fools? Who are they to order us around?" Germany's impatience flared up. Hitler shared his same sentiments to his personification. He refilled the wine glass of Ludwig and the personification drank. Ludwig calmed down weighing his best options to handle the proposal of Russia. _What is your plan, Russia? Are you out of your mind or are you playing charades against us? Do not interfere with us. I cannot allow your boldness insult Germany without teaching you a simple lesson._

"Well, well, well… What do you propose to this one, eh Ludwig? I am sure that many ideas are now going on in your intelligent mind. Care to share some?" Hitler's eyes glinted with malice. Germany surveyed his cunning leader before giving in to the seduction of the one of the greatest dictators of Europe.

* * *

Russia was waiting for Stalin to give him orders. He watched his leader read the letter sent to him by a Soviet spy stationed in Berlin. Every minute wasted was a chance for the Axis to expand its dominion on Europe, Asia and the Pacific. Someone knocked on the door and Russia opened it. A high-ranking official acknowledged the presence of Russia before giving to him the letters sent by other Russian spies. Russia dismissed the officer and closed the door. He placed the letter at Stalin's desk. Stalin put down the letter he was reading and examined the newly-sent messages to him. Stalin massaged his throbbing head from all the headaches brought by the Winter War and the incoming world war. It was lucky for him to have Ivan Braginsky by his side.

"More reports from our spies in Germany and Japan" Russia informed his leader. Stalin sighed and began opening the letters one-by-one. All letter relayed similar information. Even the other Soviet generals insisted that Germany was preparing to assault Russia anytime.

"Do you believe that Hitler will allow such aggression against the Soviets?" Stalin asked his personification.

"We should not underestimate Hitler. He may act like he was supporting Russia but like everyone else who wants to be more superior against the others; he will do anything at all cost, da" Russia examined his newly-acquired metal pipe. "With the growing threat of Germany and its allies, they might probably win the support of smaller European nations. Shouldn't we be afraid of that?" Russia looked quizzically to his leader.

"Why should we fear that they will attack us? Besides, we signed a pact with Germany. There is no point that the Germans will assail us. As long as they are not threat to us we should not be worried to them" replied Stalin.

"As long as we are not in the way of Germany, we are no threat to them" corrected Russia. Stalin resumed reading the letters signaling the end of their conversation. _You are a fool to believe that Germany will side with us. You two are different individuals with unlike political interests. I will not allow Russia be conquered that easily. Russia will fight for its people._


	10. Elusive Hope

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

With the death of the representative of Finland and fall of the entire country in the hands of the Soviets, the nation was in total disarray. The Moscow Peace Treaty spiraled down the economy of Finland and thousands of Finns were displaced as several territories that they inhabited were given to the USSR as obligated in the said treaty. The Finnish government was hastily stabilizing its military prowess with the widening world war in Europe. The government focused more on its military purchases over than the civilians' needs.

"As agreed prior to this meeting, the British government will help your government in terms of warfare. We will assist you in everything we could do. Based from the exchanging of telegraphs from both parties, this draft was necessary for the immediate implementation of a war-trade treaty between Finland and Britain. I have already assessed Finland's situation and we need Finland to be fortified as soon as possible" England gave the draft to the present Finnish officials. He watched the officials as they read the draft. _I'll do my best to help your country, Finland. Soon, your beloved country will be at peace._

"Do you have any plans on assisting your people? They also need your help" questioned England. The officials looked to England; confused looks were only given to him. One of the officials whispered something to the Prime Minister.

"Well… It can't be helped. War is not yet over. Finland must be protected at all cost" replied the Prime Minister.

"IS THAT ALWAYS WHAT YOU THINK? YOUR PEOPLE NEEDS YOUR HELP! THEY HAVE NO PLACE TO RETURN TO AND THEY ARE PROBABLY STARVING RIGHT NOW. MONTHS FROM NOW WINTER WILL ARRIVE AGAIN. HOW MANY LIVES MUST PERISH?" exclaimed England to the flabbergasted cabinet. No one responded immediately to the allegation of England. The pressure lies heavily to the Prime Minister.

"WHAT ABOUT THE SACRIFICE OF FINLAND? YOU WILL LET HIS DEATH BE IN VAIN?" England shouted to the deaf ears of the Finnish government. The cabinet could feel the intense emotion of England directly to them. After all, the person in front of them was a fellow personification of the late Tino Väinämöinen.

"The strength of a country not only lies to the military prowess of the country. The morale and bravery of your people – their patriotism toward their Mother country and their courage to live through till the end; that plays an important role not only to Finland as a country but also to the personification itself. The turmoil that was going on in the country brought by the invasion of Russia; and the territorial claims of the Soviets on some vital regions of Finland that impacted a lot to the personification of Finland. For every claim of Russia on Finland, its persona was losing his identity or should I say – his existence. The chanced meeting of the two personifications, Finland was considerable weak; making him susceptible to human wounds. In other words, if Ivan could kill your personification then your country is at risk. Finland would be gone like its own personification if Russia wills total dominion" England spoke, trying to hide his dismay on the Finnish government.

"We also sacrificed many lives of our men, Mr. Kirkland. There was nothing we could do for Mr. Väinämöinen. Last of our worries were his death and that his death was unexpected. Russia was too powerful for us. What matters at this moment was to fortify Finland against the invaders and recover our lost territories" The Prime Minister replied. England was speechless but regained his composure instantly.

"Going back to the purpose of this meeting… Do you agree on the terms and conditions of the draft?" asked England. The Prime Minister and his officials were delighted and voiced out that it should be carried out at once.

"The immediate implementation is something I cannot give to you. Once my government approved this then the final treaty between Britain and Finland would be legal. I would contact immediately upon its approval" England took back the treaty and placed it carefully in his attaché case. He stood up and shook hands with the Finnish Prime Minister. Some of the cabinet members escorted England back to his car while the Prime Minister and the remaining officials stayed behind in the meeting hall.

"Let's hope we could establish support with the Britain. This is our chance to acquire new armaments and other materials. Britain is our only hope. May God be with us this time" the Prime Minister left the meeting hall, his officials on his heels.

* * *

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Who is it? For damn's sake it's four in the morning!" grumbled the Prime Minister as he hopped off from his bed. Still wearing in his sleepwear, the high ranking official opened his bedroom door. An anxious and exhausted official saluted him and he received from him a telegraph from Britain.

"Is something wrong?" the Prime Minister was troubled with the look from his officer.

"Something happens, Prime Minister" The person could barely utter a single world. The Prime Minister became uneasy and he hurriedly opened the letter. He looked about to faint and the letter slipped from his hands.

"No, no, no… This can't be happening. This is not true" the Prime Minister grasped the doorknob to control himself.

"Sir?"

"Summon the officials right away" the officer departed leaving the Prime Minister alone. _God, God, God… My God… What should we do now? _Even if his bedroom was dimly lit he could read the words of doom from the letter. **GERMANY INVADED DENMARK AND NORWAY. NEGOTIATIONS CANCELLED.**

* * *

Hell was loose on Asia, America and Europe upon the outbreak of World War II. Vast majority of the world's nations were divided into two opposing military alliances: the Allies and the Axis. The lives of Nordics were entangled again on the growing threat of Germany, Italy and Japan. Only Sweden was spared from another world war as the country maintained its neutral stance for more than a century. Despite its neutrality Sweden played a crucial role to both parties, particularly to its fellow Scandinavian countries.

It was indeed a depressing day for the four Nordics inside the house of Sweden and Finland. When they were already recovering from the death of Finland, Germany suddenly invaded Denmark and Norway. Iceland was crying when he saw Norway and Denmark covered in bruises and heavily bandaged, their blood seeping through. Sweden was seething in anger on the current condition of his family. Finland was gone, should Denmark and Norway share the same fate?

"Brother… Brother… I'm sorry! I'm sorry I haven't protected you" Iceland cried. He could not hold Norway fearing he might vanish the moment he touch him. A gentle hand patted Iceland on his head.

"Don't worry, Ice. Brother will not leave you. We'll be together. I promise you" Norway gave a reassuring smile to his younger brother, Iceland. However, his promise made Iceland more miserable.

"Finland did promise that he will return, but he didn't. I do not want to lose you, brother!" sobbed Iceland.

_"Do not worry about me, everyone. I will do my best. Please take care of Sweden while I am away. I promise I'll come back. I'll go back home after this war. We will be together again" promised Finland to his fellows Nordics – Denmark, Norway and Iceland. The three altogether hugged the Finn before Finland bade them farewell._

"Look at me, Ice. Look at me" pleaded Norway to his sorrowing brother. _Please, Ice… Look at me. _But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Iceland continued to cry. Even Denmark was dead tired to comfort the tearful Iceland. The sudden assault of Germany was too much for Denmark and Norway to bear.

"You three shall stay in my house. Until your wounds are healed all of you will remain here. I will protect all of you. I will not let anyone hurt my family anymore" Sweden firmly decided that his entire family will be living with him until they were fit to fight for their countries. _I cannot let them die. I will not allow Denmark and Norway to be dissolved. My family had enough share of tragedies of this world. Finland… I wish you were here with us._

"I will always be with you…" a gentle voice whispered to Sweden's ears. His heart leaped for joy when he heard the voice of Tino. He looked for the source of the voice but there was no sign of Finland. Only a serene presence lingered in the room, comforting Sweden amidst their horrendous situations.

"Are you sure, Sve? You're putting yourself in grave danger!" Denmark could not let Sweden took all the burden of the war. After all, Sweden was neutral since then.

"Trust me, Den. My neutrality will protect all of you. They will never touch anyone of you as long as you are here. You are all safe in Sweden" After such a long time, Sweden genuinely smiled to them.


	11. Irrevocable Choice

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

There were no more halcyon days for the people of Finland. After the ill-fated demise of Tino Väinämöinen, Finland was plagued with unceasing unrest from Russia. Losing the personification was a hard blow to the Finns as he was the heart and soul of Finland. Now their only hope was never to return, they felt no reason to fight. One more massive attack from the Soviets could wipe out their existence and that would be kind to them. They will be spared for more hardships of this cruel world. They would be reunited again with their personification and their deceased loved-ones. The "Greater Finland" was now meaningless to them if losing more lives and destruction of their beautiful Finland were needed to achieve that plan. Worse, Finland's fight against the Soviets was not yet over and there was another war already stirring. Long will be the adversities of Finland but their "spirit" will live on, surpassing the darkest nights of their lives. Dawn will much be brighter and tomorrow will be kinder for Finland. A new, beautiful world is soon to be born for everyone. Until that time comes everyone must be strong as being strong is the only choice that they have.

The meeting hall was silent but a storm was raging outside. Ever since the loss of Finland, not a day has gone by with rains and gales. Heavy rains pelted on the windows, winds screeched and leaves fluttered violently. No one dared to voice out their plans dreading what will happen next. The sudden invasion of Germany in Norway and Denmark forced the Britain to cut ties with them. Finland was now trapped between two large nations. The Prime Minister of Finland along with his generals contemplated the recent events and yet to absorb the possible outcome of the stirring war. Germany's influence was getting wider and the Soviets on the other hand were pressuring the Finnish government to strengthen their defenses. The government of Finland has no choice but to choose where to side between the two evils. And so another unending journey to Calvary was laid for the people of Finland.

"I regret to inform you that our negotiations with Britain have been cancelled" the Prime Minister dismally delivered the message sent by Britain that morning to his entire cabinet members. He had high hopes that Finland would have an ally but it was crushed immediately by Germany. Finland was now cut-off from its fellow nations as the country pitted against Germany and Russia. The country was now low in military supplies and food rations and the government barely has any idea how to address the problems. _If only you are here, Mr. __Väinämöinen. If only you are alive…_

"What shall we do now? Prime Minister!" one of the officials was now hysterical in his seat.

"Vittu! I do not want to die!" another official freaked out.

"This is insane! The Soviets will kill us all!" the entire room raved madly. Some of the cabinet members hastily arrange their things and scrambled to get out of the room, saving their own necks.

"SILENCE!" the Prime Minister yelled to his disordered officers. The meeting room went quiet and everyone stared to the fuming Prime Minister. They never saw the minister looked furious at them. He was now standing before them, shaking with anger. "Is this it? You will forsake Finland just to save your own lives? Mr. Väinämöinen gave up his own life to protect Finland, to defend us all against Russia. Please remember him and all those men we sacrificed in the battlefield. Let's not forget their bravery. We will continue their fight. For the last time, let us fight as one" the Prime Minister looked imploringly to his cabinet. Reluctantly, the distressed officials went to their seats and waited for the council to resume. The Prime Minister took his seat and gazed to his hushed officials until his sight landed on a portrait of him and Finland. _I deeply apologize for what I will decide, Finland… Please understand that what will I do is for the sake of our beloved country._

"I have been weighing this decision upon receiving the letter from Britain" the Prime Minister told to his entire cabinet. He waited for them to react, but no response came. He continued on. "With the growing influence of Germany and constant threat of Russia to our country, I decided that Finland will join the Axis Powers." The government officials stared incredulously to their leader. Clamor ensued after the declaration.

"If we would ally ourselves to the Germans the Soviets will double the assault on our country. We have no capabilities to defend our country for another period of time!"

"The Soviets will consider this as a treachery to them. We have lost thousands of lives and vital regions. What's more that we should gave up to them? Our own fucking lives? Brilliant! Why don't we just surrender Finland to Russia? Then we could save ourselves worrying…" One of the highest general loyal to the Prime Minister punched the ranting official on his face. The agitated official slumped to the floor, lips bleeding from the unforeseen blow. Everyone including the Prime Minister was shocked with the turning events of the meeting.

"Do not let me hear you speak like that. Finland had suffered too much more than anyone else. For once, why don't you just shut the hell up if there is nothing good coming out from your lips" the high ranking general whispered vehemently to the official. The fallen official looked menacingly to him. He stood up, wiping his bleeding lips.

"As you said, Finland already suffered too much. Why don't we let Finland become one with Russia. After all, there is no more personification of Finland" Most of the spectators were offended by the simple yet arrogant statement of one of their fellow official. Now all the attention was on him. "Don't be naïve, everyone! We are all damned! DAMNED! Condemned to fight and kill or else be killed! Aren't all of you blind to the fate of Poland and other smaller European nations? Germans annihilate the Jews! They sent thousands of Jews to concentration camps every day! Wake up! All of you are not fools!"

"That's enough" a soft yet deadly voice emanated from the back. Everyone's attention shifted to the Prime Minister. They never saw their leader act that way. The room became quiet and even the raging storm was pacified all of a sudden. An uncomfortable tingling sensation dawned making all the officials nervous. Even the crazed official was silenced by the sudden coldness of the Prime Minister. No one dared to intervene in the scene saving their own lives from the wrath of the Prime Minister. The lone official gulped as the Prime Minister's deadly gaze was directed to him. He looked for help but no one wanted to save him.

"YOU ARE ALL FOOLS! FOOLS! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE! EVEN THE GERMANS CANNOT SAVE FINLAND FROM ITS FATE! JUST SAVE YOUR OWN LIVES!" the demented official screamed and escaped from the meeting hall without glancing back. The remaining government officials spoke in hushed tones unsure of what the meeting will bring. There were already murmurs of fleeing from Finland.

"Prime Minister…" whispered the high-ranking general to the Prime Minister, the same person that punched the frenzied officer on his face.

"Ahhh… This is one of the darkest days of Finland. There is no more turning back for us, General. We need to fight against Russia even if we must ally ourselves with Germany" replied the Prime Minister and he mournfully stared at the wilted lilies of the valley whose last petal finally joined the rest at the nearby window sill. _The Winter War killed you, Finland. Your beloved lilies of the valley are now withered. Even the sky is weeping for the unescapable doom set for us. My government is in chaos. I failed your people. But most of all, I failed you. Is this the price that we must pay? Is this the retribution for all of our wrongdoings? Will Finland be erased and only be remembered in history? __Olen __pahoillani,__Suomi…_


	12. Confrontations

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Ever since Germany attacked Denmark and Norway, thousands of Jews from the two countries seek for an asylum in Sweden and were received by the Swedish families. Sweden stood beside his Prime Minister as they both watched the refugees congregated in the streets. They received another message that more Jews from other European nations will arrive anytime. Sweden promised to help the Jews but they are not God – they cannot save all the Jews around the world.

"How long these people must suffer? How long should we endure this miserable war? How long before this world be at peace? These people… They do not deserve to die. They are not born to be inhumanely treated just because they are who they are. We cannot leave them. We cannot leave our fellow nations behind" The Prime Minister looked to the personification. He was swelling with pride to see Berwald Oxenstierna well and strong. Yet, different emotions clouded his mind and heart – anger, confusion, respect, love but most of all… Guilt. Yes, he felt the unbearable weight of guilt. Guilty from the times he does not let the personification see Finland. He blamed himself from the death of the personification of Finland. The Prime Minister felt pity and sadness for Sweden. He never fully understands the bond shared and cherished by the two personifications until the ill-timed death of Finland. He never realized the delight of Sweden when Finland was in his care – his once passive eyes were full of life because of Finland. After Finland's loss that was the moment that life in Sweden's eyes was drained – now emotionless, never to come back. He might be the Prime Minister of Sweden, aware of all affairs of Sweden but not on the personification himself. _I know you hate me, Mr. Oxenstierna. Hate me for what I did to you even if I bear the burden of your hatred. Although you do not show any kinds of emotions, I know you were changed. Finland touched your heart._

"Is something bothering you, Prime Minister? You should take a rest for the meantime. I shall oversee the coming of refugees in our country" Sweden could not bear to see his leader stressed himself. Unlike him who is a personification granted by immense strength the Prime Minister is a human with limited stamina. The Prime Minister shook his head and reassured his personification that everything was fine and he does not need to worry.

"How are Mr._Køhler_ and Mr. Bondevik doing in your house? They were really devastated by the immediate assault of Germany on their countries" the Prime Minister changed the subject. He knew well the closeness of the Nordics and they once lived together under one roof.

"They are still recuperating from their wounds. I will not let them fight against Germany while they are in that kind of state. I will not lose them… _I have lost my dearest Finland. I cannot bear anymore the pain – the void that kills me since Fin died._" Sweden managed to utter those words with the pain of losing Finland still strong in his heart. Memories of them both flashed in Sweden's mind. When did he get so emotionally deep? Never had he acted this way until he met and loved Finland. At first, Sweden wanted to vent his anger on his leader for not letting him fight with Finland but he restrained himself from doing so. After all, their lives are governed by the people and what will happen to them was the result of their people's decisions. The Prime Minister averted his gaze, hiding his own guilt. He knew very well that Sweden was referring to Finland. Those two star-crossed lovers… Sweden blinked and inhaled deeply, lightening the awkward situation.

"Let's go to my office. I have something to tell you" the Prime Minister broke the silence. Sweden and the Prime Minister turned and walk away, the voices of the people becoming distant. The chilly, morning sunlight streamed through the parted curtains of the office window. The sunrise was no different from other sunlight that shone in the room. It was always the same sun rising in the same place. After all, Sweden had woken up in the same morning after the demise of Finland. The Prime Minister sat behind his tidy desk and pulled out a letter from one of his drawers. The letter he placed in the desk for Sweden to read. The letter roused the curiosity of the personification. A deafening silence dawned on the room and the Prime Minister discreetly scrutinized his personification. Sweden could not bear anymore the pain, the depression and frustration brought by the letter. This time it was much louder, more definite and the pain cracked his heart into a million minuscule fragments.

"Finland…" The threatening words burst from Sweden's mouth, exploding his pent-up emotions in a gushing stream of words. His words were completely filled with hate and anger directed to Russia and Germany. "Finland cannot side with those Germans. No, they can't be…" Sweden cannot finish what he was saying. Sweden sat on a nearby chair, head in his hands, shoulders slumped. He stared at the floor, unmoving; frustration wracked his once passive face.

"The government of Finland has no choice but to ally themselves with the Germans. The power-drunk Germany would be a great help for them against the Soviets after they were exhausted from the previous war. There is no more we could do for them. We could not let our country be the theater of this world war. Please, do not forget that Mr. Oxenstierna" the Prime Minister pleaded to Sweden. Their voices trailed off into indiscernible whispers as they spoke amongst themselves.

"Finland has been in our care for centuries. We had forsaken them in Winter War. Should we leave them behind again?" Sweden closed his eyes, and a lone tear fell. _I will not let Russia and Germany drag Finland in their pathetic wars. I will not let them desecrate the memories of Finland. If I need to fight them by myself, I will do so. I will not forgive them for submerging this world in tears and pain._

"It seems there is nothing I can do to change your mind, Mr. Oxenstierna" the Prime Minister drew a deep breath, noticing that Sweden had decided. Sweden looked up to his boss, his expression was vacant. The Prime Minister remained unmoving, silent; deep in thought. He sighed. "Do whatever you want, Mr. Oxenstierna. However, I would like to remind you that your primal duty is to serve and protect Sweden. If you want to fight for Finland, make sure you'll live or your hard works will be all for nothing. Come back home, Mr. Oxenstierna" the Prime Minister finally acknowledged Sweden to fight for Finland. It was comforting for Sweden to allow him by his boss to fight for Finland, the nearest joy that he ever had since Finland was lost to him. A small smile crept onto Sweden's lips and he didn't even attempt to hide it. The overwhelming happiness made all those pain-filled days of the death of Finland barely even happened.

"Tack så mycket…" Sweden had almost forgotten what hope felt like. Hope seemed a far-away memory for him. But now he felt much more alive, waking himself from the dark slumber of yesterday. The huge weight that was pressing him down from a long time, crushing his heart was fading into nothingness. This new hope engulfing his entire existence was terrifying… He could not help being scared. What if all of these are just an illusion? What if he could not save Finland at all? What if he was fated to watch Finland be thrown into oblivion and he walk on this earth all alone? So many contradicting emotions torment him but he cannot tarry, knowing Finland is waiting… Waiting for him. Sweden was now on the edge of abyss of protecting Finland against Russia and Germany. It wouldn't be that long enough for reality to bite him back. But he cannot stand anymore facing disappointment. He cannot desert Finland anymore…

"Best of luck, Mr. Oxenstierna" whispered the Prime Minister as he watch his personification left the room. The Prime Minister rose up from where he was sitting and stood by the window, gazing at his precious city now threatened by the incoming world war. He wished desperately that there could be a way to stop the war. His country was fortunate enough to remain neutral; unlike other nations whose cities were perhaps now ravaged by the Axis, now clothed in blazing colors of war and shadows of death. He could imagine the mournful cries of soldiers and citizens alike drowning in the relentless firing and explosions in their beloved hometowns – their lifeless bodies littering the crimson path of their ruined country.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Enter!" The Prime Minister went back to his seat and a military officer together with four German delegates entered the office. He eyed the four representatives warily, fearing the strike of doom at hand. _Things are getting virulent and complicated as the Third Reich expands their influence throughout the entire Europe. How long the world must fight against the Axis? How long should life be spent and blood is spilled for the freedom we all deserved? Even our neutrality is not a promise that we will be safe from the shades of war and cloak of death. _He accepted the formal greeting of the officer before the latter left the five of them.

"Guten Morgen, mein Herren. I am sorry for such hospitality of mine. I never expected that Germany will send envoys in Sweden in such a particular time. Is there – " the Prime Minister was cut short. He never got so insulted in his life until this day. He breathed deeply calming himself. It occurred to him that he cannot place Sweden in peril. Germany could annex Sweden anytime, and all the people that he was keeping from harm would perish instantly, like a flame doused by water, if Germany wills.

"We will not dillydally anymore, Prime Minister. There is no more time to lose. Everything is now set in motion. We are all aware of your neutrality and we could not deny that. However your strategic location is vital in the success of our operation. I hoped you could understand our purpose. You have our words not to drag Sweden in the war as long as you will cooperate with us" the Prime Minister was struck with such crude statement. Were they threatening him? Scratch that thought, he considered the consequences if he declined. The arrogant smile of the German representative remained on his face, as if taunting the Prime Minister to just accept the demands of Germany or else suffer the same destiny of the invaded European countries. One decision could make or break it for the people of Sweden. One decision could bring purgatory or hell in their midst. The Prime Minister forced a worried smile and glanced to the expected Germans.

"You do not need to reiterate our neutrality, gentlemen. We, Swedes deserved that stance as much as you gave importance to your interests. Regarding on your pressing matter for your rights of passage – " the Prime Minister was interrupted for the second time as one of the envoys stood up and gave to him the documents. _Such disrespectful individuals! If only we are not in war, I might strangle them. May their souls be burned in hell. _The Prime Minister forcibly perused the documents per page; annoyance was clearly masked on his face. At the last page, he signed and gave back the documents to the German delegates.

"Wir sind sehr dankbar für Ihre Mitarbeit, Prime Minister. We will uphold the safety of your people as we promised earlier. We will send a message regarding our next visit. Our apologies for this unexpected visit. Please do understand that we really cannot delay our plans. The Führer would be displeased if we could not carry out a simple plan like this one. Guten Tag, Prime Minister" the German envoys left the room, their haughty laughs echoed in the hallway. Was Sweden truly spared from being a target of Germany? Or there was something much more underneath this sudden meeting, a ploy under their sleeves? One thing was certain; the Prime Minister must stop his personification from attacking Germany. Yes, he could let Sweden attack Russia but not Germany. Or else, inferno will infest the kingdom of Sweden and even the blood of Vikings that runs in their veins could not save them from such damnation. The Prime Minister hurriedly left the room with several soldiers following him, hoping he could sway Sweden from his plan.

_I cannot let you fight for Finland, once again. Let Finland wait a little longer if it meant not placing your life and our people in peril. I am sorry Mr. Oxenstierna, but I will stop you in every ways I think possible to delay your plan. I did agree on your reason because I cannot alter your mind anymore. However… matters have gone too complicated that even reasons could not fathom. Right now I need you by my side, Berwald Oxenstierna… _


	13. Bravery and Patriotism

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Russia was in absolute pandemonium upon the unforeseen yet massive invasion of Germany. The Red Army never expected that the information they gathered was just a hoax – make-believe of the cunning minds of the Germans. Ivan felt tremendous amount of pain wracked his entire being. Not only was his country being attack by the Germans but also those Soviet-occupied territories. _Нет,__она__не может__быть… I need to fight… _But he cannot be at the frontline of the battle with his current condition. _Is this how Finland felt when I attack his country? Is this the very feeling of being taken over by another country? _Anytime the said personification might be dissolved; he might meet the same end of Finland and other faded nations now memorialized in history. Russia never felt disappointment in his life until his boss found out his condition.

_"We have been deceived by the Nazis. They propagated false information to trick us. Not only that… Germany violated the Molotov-Ribbontrop Pact and ousted our influence on our Soviet-territories. Without any declaration of war to the Soviet Union, Germany initiated a surprise offensive against our nation. The German forces are now assaulting our borders whose main purpose is to witness the collapse of Russia in the hands of the Third Reich. Our people, our territory and our interests are in crucial jeopardy. No matter how long our fight will be against the Nazi; for OUR beloved country, for HONOR, for LIBERTY… VICTORY will be OURS!" Stalin declared a state of war against Germany. Cheers and applause thundered throughout the conference room. Outside the conference room, citizens and soldiers alike listening to their radios exudes the same enthusiasm, their patriotism boosted with the charismatic message of their leader. Stalin went down the podium and made his way toward his personification at the farthest corner of the room. Russia could feel the eyes of his leader on him but he did not look at him. He was scared to move in his seat._

_ "You should be rallying our people against the German forces. It would be a comfort for our soldiers to see you fighting alongside with them. After all, you are one of the most powerful personifications ever seen" Still, Russia was not moved and it irritated Stalin. "What is your problem, Mr. Braginsky? This is not the time for you to act like a child. Our country is at war and you know it. Now stand up! As your leader, I command you to spearhead this war and counterattack the invading Germans in our lands. Understood?" the firmness in his voice leave no space for arguments. Russia could not deny the authority of his leader as its weight took over the pain brought by the attacks of Germany on his country. He stood up and Stalin received the most shocking moment of his life._

_ "WHAT THE DEVILRY IS THAT?" Stalin was rooted on his spot as he watched intently the angry, red markings sprawling on the skin of his personification. The strange markings were now making its way to the face of Ivan. Ivan could not help uttering a cry when a new wave of pain wrenched his body._

_ "What is happening to him?" one of the generals asked Stalin._

_ "So it means he could not fight with our soldiers?" another general added. Now this struck Stalin. They watched their personification writhed in silent agony, absolute horror etched on their faces. Minutes passed and the pain disappeared temporarily. It would not be that long until Russia felt another wave of pain from the incessant attack of Germany. Stalin was dismayed with the current condition of Ivan._

_ "It looks like you will be unfit to be stationed at the frontline of our battles. I was deciding to put you at Leningrad where the heaviest battles took place. However, I cannot risk our enemies capture or kill you given with your present circumstances or else Russia will collapse just as Germany desires. I do not like to say this to you… I am quite disappointed with you. We have already lost our territories and here you are, convulsing and unable to fight for Russia" Stalin was emotionless yet his voice was laced with utmost chagrin. Stalin and his generals walked-out the conference room leaving Russia behind. When the doubled-paneled doors closed, Russia was alone. Why was no one ever really cared for him? Why was no one ever asked his feelings, whether he was happy or hurting? Why just even one – just once he meets someone who could or might understand him but they were all the same… No one ever really gives a damn if he exists or not. Even if a millennium had passed, he was still the monster that everyone fears – a monster that does not deserve everyone's sympathies. In their eyes he was apathetic, vindictive, and bloodlust monster… Wherever he goes people recoiled from him, whispering hateful words directed to him. He was the loneliest among the loneliest person ever walked on this earth. He was more than hurt because the person that understood him was gone and he was the reason why that person died. He was a monster after all…_

And that led Russia to be stationed at Moscow. His scars were still apparent and tides of pain make him shuddered uncontrollably. A large military tent was hoisted and Russia was surrounded with his generals, each one delivering the current situation from their respective posts. Russia was indeed taken by surprise with the large-scale attack from Germany. Ivan listened to the reports, pondering the best decisions to address their situation.

"Incalculable Wehrmacht troops stormed through the Baltic states, now fighting their way towards Leningrad, Smolensk and Kiev. Based on their movement and the forces that they have, they are targeting Moscow. We need to strengthen our resistance in the war-torn areas to delay their attack on Moscow. If we could halt them from advancing, winter might be a great help to us. Our enemies are not equipped for the winter. They have been set-up for a swift battle rather than for a longer fight. If we just prolong this war…"

"Stalling the German forces requires more supplies and ammunitions for our soldiers. At this rate, our military troops could not compete with the Germany. They are far more advanced in military technology than us. Like what you said, Germany planned their assault on a short-term basis. That fact is our sliver of hope. In any case, that would be a matter of months. Yes, it is plausible if we will see in that perception. Regardless, how could we counter-attack the Wehrmacht and Luftwaffe from invading Russia right now? Our forces are brave enough to withstood the ferocity of Wehrmacht but they are mismatched in terms of combat experience and military equipment"

"Another severe matter at hand… Prisoners of war were rounded-up from the war-blasted cities of Ukraine and Belarus and in some of our areas including Stalingrad, Leningrad and Smolensk, Commander. In line with that, one of our intelligence reported that there were discovered mass graves of executed civilians and soldiers from our former territories. We should not forget that one of the primal reasons why we are under attack by the German troops was the distorted vision of utopia of the Führer. His twisted "racial purity", the very core of the unceasing annihilation of Jews and other ethnicities deemed with low profile. In the end, we are nothing compared to them; lesser than humans itself… For in their eyes we are all slaves befit to serve them, the "master race".

"Such grand schemes of Germany that will surely make the world stood still as believed by that fool of Austrian decent. A devious plot long concocted for the sake of putting an end to the Russian Empire. A make-believe world for a narcissist-fanatic like him that will drive the entire world insane. Such a pity that Russia could not be conquered that easily as what Hitler hoped for. We are at loss at the moment but that does not mean we will give up. Our fight never ends… Для нашего народа, для нашей родины!" Russia uplifted the spirits of his generals and one-by-one they felt renewed with the sudden vigor of their personification. A brand new hope stirred in everyone's hearts, burning like a raging fire amidst the impervious aphotic of war encircling them – an ephemeral enchantment whose trace is a lasting memory that only a personification could create. He was proud to see his soldiers prepared to protect Russia even if it meant giving up their lives. On the other hand, he could not help becoming depressed as these soldiers with unknowing destiny would survive the war or join their fellow comrades who were either killed or been missing in action. _I am beginning to understand my leader. He has high hopes for me as the personification of Russia and I will not let him down or any of my people who had fought or been fighting for countless hours. I will not let any nation threaten Russia and its people. Germany might be the most powerful nation at this time, but it was a wrong move for the Germans to attack Russia. Haven't they really learned from their past mistakes or history must repeat itself? They will pay the price that money cannot even compensate… _

An earsplitting noise called off the meeting as troops after troops passed the headquarters and fighting jets flew over the tent, summoning gusts of wind knocking documents off from their places. Russia and his generals exited the tent and checked out the hubbub. Soldiers frantically dashed past them, unheeded by their presence. Military jeeps and trucks loaded with soldiers and armaments careened to the war zones. Things were getting harder with each passing days for the Soviets to counterstrike the Wehrmacht forces. The longer the fight against Germany, the more the war tolled on the Soviets. Both sides suffered with the devastation of the war but the Soviets hit the hardest with the surprising assault from Germany. Russia already lost a portion of its entire army during the first days of the invasion. More slaughtering will come in the approaching days.

"Accelerate our production of weapons, fighting jets and tanks and deployed immediately. Hasten the military training of the enlistees and form contingents and infantries as soon as possible. We could not allow a chance for the Fascist opportunists to gain strength while they are here at our Motherland claiming as theirs. They have no place here, much more in this world" Russia ordered to his generals.

"Commander Braginsky, it is impractical to speed up our production with our resources been targeting by our enemies. There aren't enough workers that are willi –" the speaking general was cut-short by Ivan. The general was rooted where he was as Ivan approached him. _How stupid am I to disapprove Ivan Braginsky. No one ever step in his way. I do not want to lose my life. Oh God, save me… _He waited for Ivan to vent his anger on him but it never happened. Ivan calmly stared at his general, lips curling into a genial smile. _Боже мой_. The general cowered in fear, dreading his swift demise.

"Is that so? We are at war and without ammunitions and soldiers how should we fight our enemies from our Motherland? We will use sticks and stones while they wield machine guns, grenades, missiles and tanks? We will all be a laughing stock and the entire world will never forget our lunacy. In that case, I am appointing you in expediting our supplies as much as possible. Support is our greatest ally against the Wehrmacht forces. We will fight together. Gather as much help as you can find. I trust you… Mother Russia needs our help and so we will fight for her… For everyone" _I will not become the monster that everyone fears. Gone were the days my people lived in terror because of me. _Russia sent the general on his way, escorted with several guards. Russia trembled once again; a new pain shook his big-boned frame, a reminder of their current circumstances. He was getting good concealing his pain. Even his angry red marks that once disfigured him suddenly vanished but for those with keen sight, the marks remained on the personification's skin.

"Commander Braginsky! Commander Braginsky! Please come over here!" One of the officers from the headquarters called the attention of Russia. Everyone surrounded the officer and they listened to the radio. At first all they could hear were static sounds until a distressed male voice spoke from the other end. All held their breaths waiting for some news from the frontlines.

"Can you determine from what area the signal is coming?" asked Russia to the officer.

"It's difficult to identify the source, Commander Braginsky. The communication lines were all wired up" the officer responded.

"We are… Tut-tut-tut… Heavily bombed by the Luftwaffe… Tut-tut-tut… The Panzer Division… Tut-tut-tut… Help us! Help us!" The entire headquarters were speechless. Help was beyond reach for those soldiers fighting at the borders of Russia. The officer cadet was fixing the jarring communication signal; the connection was getting coherent for every twist of the knobs of the radio until the officer hit the spot. They all listened to the radio, fearing the predestined turn of events. "They're here… We cannot fight them off… The Wehrmacht are utterly invincible…" _Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat! INCOMING! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _The cacophonous sound of the war reverberated throughout the headquarters silencing the other world outside the military tent. Indiscernible voices of Soviet soldiers amidst the explosions and falling debris of ravaged buildings were caught in the radio. The communication was quiet for a time being until footsteps were heard followed by a series of gunshots and a voice begging for mercy.

"Please don't kill me! Please, please, please… I want to live. I will do anything so please do not ki—" Three gunshots were fired, the voice was silenced and a body thudded to the ground. The communication line was silent and a cold chill engulfed the entire headquarters – The Germans were knocking on their door; Russia was at the threshold of destruction. The abomination of the German forces was spreading out like wings of unconditional cataclysm not only in Russia but also on the entire European continent.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?" the officer cadet spoke hoping to get some response from the other. Russia and his generals were all tensed for a reply. No response until a voice laced with thick, German accent talked.

"The Third Reich will make sure that Russia will fall down on her knees and all her lands shall be dutifully given to her master. Those people who will stand for her will not be spared and will be sanctioned with the most terrible punishment. Lay down all your weapons and no Soviets will worry for his life. Put up a resistance and death will welcome all of you with open arms. The rule of the Bolsheviks is over. The time of the Aryan Race has come. Become one with Germany or be gone as if you have never existed." All the officials in the headquarters peered to their Commander, a now and never decision to finalize the future of Russia.

"Commander?" the officer cadet handed the telephone to Russia. Russia balled his fist in anger and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You cannot bow Russia easily or force her to serve other nations. Russia will remain strong whatever dirty tactics you'll use against us. We may lose our people and our beautiful cities for the sake of your pathetic war, but we are not cowards like you. Russia does not belong to Germany or to any other countries. Russia is ours… We will fight to death even if we must drag all of you to hell" Russia replied calmly, an unadulterated anger to their oppressors boiled in the very being of Russia. A virulent wrath stirred the slumbering monster in the very depth of the Russian, worse than his encounter with the former personification of Finland. "Увидимся в аду…" Russia disconnected.

The tension in the headquarters remained apparent despite the bravery shown by Russia. The USSR was now teetering between life and death; and its up to Ivan Braginsky to deliver his people away from this wretched war started by the Axis. So many lives were given up for this hopeless war – lives that should have lived in peace not in chaos and terror. So many relationships have been torn apart – relationships that should have lasts for such a long time. Lovers, sons, daughters, siblings, friends… They were not spared from the clutches of death. Like a game of chess everyone were gambled and played upon and even the queen herself was a pawn to be sacrificed. Until no one declares the winner, the game will continue and more pieces will be lost along the way. Worse, war was more than a game of chess that no one cannot bring back again the defeated pieces in place and start all over. Because in war, people die and those that were not meant to be forgotten were lost. Just as it was, there was never a choice for those whose lives were dragged in the war now infesting the entire world. Two things made Russia agitated after the outbreak of World War Two: first, his beloved country and his fellow Soviets; and second, his family – the people that occupied the biggest space in his heart. Now that made Russia realized that he haven't seen them after Germany invaded most of the European nations. Pure terror slowly ate his entire being as he imagined the possible happenings to them, especially to his dearest sisters. He pushed those dark thoughts away, back to the deep recesses of his mind.

_"Where are all of you now?" _


	14. All This Time

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

"You cannot bow Russia easily or force her to serve other nations. Russia will remain strong whatever dirty tactics you'll use against us. We may lose our people and our beautiful cities for the sake of your pathetic war, but we are not cowards like you. Russia does not belong to Germany or to any other countries. Russia is ours… We will fight to death even if we must drag all of you to hell. Увидимся в аду…" The communication went dead. East was fuming with the resolution of Russia against them. He threw the radio to the ground and crushed it into pieces. Never did someone in his life insult the once great Kingdom of Prussia and the nation of his beloved brother, Germany.

"Verflucht! That blasted Russian… I will make sure he will have the special place in hell! He will pay for his own insolence against Germany. His entire country will crumbled down in ashes. One-by-one I will annex his territories until he diminished into nothingness. Ja, all the Bolsheviks must die!" East was now intoxicated with his own bloodlust. The representatives of North Italy, Romania, Hungary and Bulgaria looked apprehensively to the albino. There was nothing the four representatives could do to stop Prussia from wreaking havoc, the four of them were allies of the Axis Powers. "If only the representative of Finland was alive, I could use him well. Ja, his sharp shooting skills proved the best among the rest. I could assassinate Russia if that bastard did not kill Finland. Such a waste of talent…" East sighed, feigning his deep interest to the dead personification.

"_The only person you care for is your son-of-a-bitch of a brother and your goddamned nation. We are only valuable to you when you need something merely for your own personal interests. Can't you see or feel anything? We are hurting… Our places ransacked by your soldiers. Our people are dying right before our eyes and we cannot do anything. When will all of this madness cease? When will our sufferings come to an end? Prussia, please…" _Hungary would never forget how Germany blackmailed Austria. The memory of that unforgettable day burned strongly in her mind. She will never forget the pain that Austria went through after the meeting with the Führer. Day by day, Austria lost control of his territories and his people were being hunted like stray pack of wolves and were sent to the Nazi concentration camps to die. Right before her eyes, she watched Austria wilt as his country deteriorate under the rule of the Nazi. She hid her tears whenever she was at the side of the weakening Austria because she knew that Roderich would not want to see her crying because of him. Every night when Hungary was alone at her bedroom and spared from the living hell of the war, her façade would crumble down and all her suppressed emotions gushed out like a furious waterfall of painful memories of him, her and Prussia. After what happened to Austria she never still accepted that Prussia would become a monster that everyone, even the personifications will fear because there was a point in her life that she loved him so much. _Prussia… I know you are there. Please come back. Come back to us…_

"Is there something wrong with you, my dearest Hungary?" After the rise of the Nazis, Prussia masterly masquerade all his emotions, only apathy etched on his face. His concern over a particular personification betrayed his apathetic form, worry kindled in his crimson eyes. _I am sorry, Elizaveta. I am sorry to cause you and Austria such tremendous pain. I am absolutely regretful for all the misery and tragedies that I have inflicted to all of you. Most of all, will you ever forgive me for being… Such a coward? _Prussia grudgingly subdued the revolting feelings he harbored for Hungary regardless with their past relationships with each other.

"There is nothing you need to worry, Prussia. All is well" replied Hungary. The Prussian knew very well that Hungary was a bad liar. She was an open book to him. He nodded, sensing the other personifications were looking at the two of them.

"As the four of you are aware, the Army Group Centre is confronting Ukraine and Belarus. I want the four of you to bring the two nations' representatives in my presence. Italy and Hungary, you will go to Ukraine while Romania and Bulgaria will go to Belarus. Soon enough, Russia will collapse and the entire world will witness the impending tragedy of the damned Bolsheviks. Then they will see that we are the superior race among them all" Prussia commanded the four representatives.

"Yes, Commander!" They all replied in unison before separating ways. Prussia watched the two pairs separately boarded a military jeep that will take them to their respective destinations, unknowing what lies ahead of them. The Waffen SS Uniformed albino watched the shrinking figure of the two vehicles until it disappeared from his view. The Prussian sighed, boggling himself with the complexity of his life. His relationships with Hungary, Austria, Italy and Germany; the Nazis, the Führer, the Jews, the Allies, the Axis – he hated himself for being a puppet of Germany. The world surely detests him. Then a memory of Old Fritz flashed and his heart constricted that such a frivolous thought could knock down his very being. _I am sorry, Old Fritz… I disappointed you. _Prussia adjusted his cap to hide his tears and he went back to the waiting Wehrmacht forces before they headed to Stalingrad. _I should have faded and be with Old Fritz long ago. Finland died when Russia attacked him. Why am I, the long-forgotten Kingdom of Prussia still alive even if my kingdom had long been dissolved? Is my wretched existence a retribution for all the previous wars that I waged, for all the innocent lives that were forced to kill and died for a hopeless cause?_

* * *

Broken furniture and fallen shelves of books and other instruments littered the entire living room, as if a violent storm had bulldozed leaving debris of the passing anger behind. Trails of torn pages from books, and uprooted flowers from shattered vases were scattered at the hallway on the way to the kitchen. Denmark and Norway was shocked upon seeing the devastation and they followed the mess. Even the kitchen was not spared from the fury of the representative of Sweden. Chairs were thrown across the room and lie broken and the dining table was tumbled upside down, two feet were missing.

"Oh my gosh, Denmark. What happened here? Where is Sweden?" Norway gazed at the mayhem. Denmark crept to the open double glass door, expecting the intruder was hiding at the backyard. He peered and saw no one. Denmark exhaled and looked back to Norway.

"Negative. Surely Sve knew what happened here. But why?" Denmark surveyed the disarrayed kitchen and tried his best to come up with a hypothesis.

"It's better if we should find Sweden. He probably knew what happened here" Norway suggested.

"Pretty smart, Nor" Denmark complimented and they exited the kitchen and were on their way to Berwald's room when they met Hanatamago sprawled at the middle of the hallway. Hana greeted them and Norway cuddled the puppy.

"What's up, Hana? Have you seen Sweden?" Norway asked the puppy. Hana barked and she tilted her head towards the bedroom of the Swede. The trio approached the bedroom and Denmark knocked. They waited for a response and Denmark knocked for the second and third time. Still, Sweden did not open the door and the two Nordics waiting outside were getting concerned. _What happened, Sweden? Please, let us in into your life. We are a family after all, right?_

"Sve, we know you are there. Can we come in?" Denmark asked, hoping Sweden will let them it. Only silence greeted them. "Are you sure Sve is in here?" Denmark accused the puppy of luring them to the wrong place. Hana quivered under the penetrating gaze of the Dane.

"Sweden is in his room. I could feel his presence" Norway replied. He turned the knob and the door creaked open, a gentle wind passed through. Slowly, the room came into view and they let themselves in. Hanatamago jumped from Norway's arms and she scurried to Sweden but the Swede did not acknowledge her presence and so were the others. He remained seated beside the opened window still dressed in his military uniform. Sweden was physically present but mentally absent, his mind was buried in the depths of his own loneliness. Hana whimpered, trying to catch the attention of the man. Denmark and Norway stood before the unresponsive personification, exchanging glances with each other.

"Ugh, Sweden… Was something happened? Your house was a total wreck when we arrived" Denmark waited for Sweden to reply but the conversation ended as quickly as he expected it to be. Denmark was becoming irritable to Sweden but his anger instantly ebbed away when Norway held his hand. Lukas hushed him and he stepped towards the detached figure of Sweden. Sweden tensed when Norway stood before him. Norway crouched down; his hands lifted Sweden's face and two pairs of emotionless eyes met. Their foreheads touched and Denmark blushed with the sudden intimacy between Sweden and Norway.

"He-hey! What was that?" Denmark stuttered, his face was scarlet. Norway and Sweden did not flinch with their closeness or from the remark of Mathias; a familiar sense of protectiveness clothed the two Nordics.

"We do not want to be an annoyance to you. So please, Sweden… Will you let us share your burdens?" Norway gently cajoled Sweden and the once lifeless cerulean eyes of the Swede sparked with life. Norway beamed and he closed his eyes. With his magical powers he delved into the mind of Sweden and the mystery surrounding the chaotic house was answered.

_Sweden departed from the office of the Prime Minister, adrenaline vigorously surged on his well-built body. He took a turn to the left and stepped inside the elevator when a group of German officers stepped out from the other elevator just in time the twin doors of the elevator Sweden was in, closed. The twin doors re-opened and a strikingly midday sun greeted him from the other end. Hope seemed to dawn flawlessly on the streets of Sweden; drawing Berwald Oxenstierna into her arms, trapping him in an endless waltz of elusive dreams and unforgotten lies. A dream world of his own happiness – a place where he was believing he could meet Tino for the second time and vowed never to let him go again. The Swedish midday sun designed on the blue canvas of the vast Nordic sky embraced Sweden and its warmth slowly spread from the tips of his hands until it enveloped his body, making its way to its final destination – his restless heart. People of different nationalities passed him by, all were fearful of what tomorrow will bring to each one of them. Unaware of what was now happening back to the office of the Prime Minister; Sweden did not waste any more time being enamored with the current weather and he set-off to take into action his plan._

_ Sweden traced the path he and Finland countlessly walked together to and from the house. He still could not believe how foreign it now seemed to him that he was wandering the same walkway, now that he was alone. He imagined Finland was walking with him; holding hands like the old times and they were chattering the usual topic that they shared before. Those memories… It always brings a smile to the serious face of Sweden. As he was strolling the crowded streets of Stockholm soldiers appeared in every direction, barricading his way. Sweden stiffened and his eyes darted from left to right, there were fifteen of them. Fifteen brave souls that dared to face the wrath of Sweden. One soldier approached him, probably their captain and Sweden was right. People stopped what they were doing and their attention shifted on to them. They were attracting a lot of attention by now. Sweden remained where he was standing. It became clear to the representative that something happened… But what was it?_

_ "Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna, please come with us. The Prime Minister has called an emergency meeting" The captain spoke with decisive authority leaving no space for any arguments._

_ "Why must a large number of escorts should the Prime Minister sent? Is there something you need to explain, captain?" Sweden questioned, his patience was getting thinner every minute was spent wasting time conversing with the soldiers, rather preparing himself for more important matters. Finland was waiting for me, the Swede thought and he could never disregard it anymore._

_ "Alas! That is something I could not give to you, Mr. Oxenstierna. If you have any questions, the Prime Minister would gladly mollify your queries" the captain answered and several guards stood immediately behind the representative of Sweden. Sweden glowered to the captain but the captain was not intimidated by the unpleasant aura emanating from the tall Swede. The captain gave stern orders to his men to escort Sweden to the parked military vehicle. Albeit, Sweden did not budge from where he was standing. One soldier tried to pull him only to be roughly elbowed by Sweden. The other soldiers put up a resistance against the defiant personification._

_ "Now, now Mr. Oxenstierna there is no need for brute strength. Please, come with us. There is something you need to understand. Right now the entire world is at war and you know it. Our country might be neutral but that doesn't mean that we do not refrain from entering the war. There is no more time to lose given with our tyrannical circumstances. The Prime Minister is now expecting your presence. He needs you. Come with us, Mr. Oxenstierna. Please…" the captain briefly explained the sudden situation to Sweden, hoping at all cost that the latter would listen. The world seemed to stood still for Sweden – the once glorious midday sun was vanquished with menacing gray clouds, the loud chattering of people were muffled – a definite, piercing silence struck him; and his high hopes for Finland were all gone, not even a vestige dared to linger on his woeful existence. He was right after all this time. Finland was no one's possession; not even he could make Finland as his, despite the centuries they had been together. He was not meant to keep Finland safe no matter how hard he tried his best to be with him. He never fought for him because at the end of everything, he never made his promise into reality. He let Finland sink deeper into the ocean of woes and tragedies of life. Sweden was not the conquistador Spain that never lost a battle just to keep his South Italy by his side nor Austria that even his marriage with Hungary had ended they still lived and loved each other, or the loud-mouthed Denmark that always stick with Norway, literally. And now, the harsh reality betrayed his make-believe world. Absentmindedly, Sweden agreed and he was ushered to the waiting military vehicle._

_ Landscapes and people passed by in a blur, a sea of whirling memories on the edge of the unforgiving nihility. Sweden watched the passing sceneries with great disinterest, and within a matter of minutes they would be arriving at the place he least to be most at this moment. Not now, when the only place where he must be was at Finland. Until he hears the exact, painful words from the Prime Minister would he finally let go of the fleeting hope that was his anchor in his own sea of loneliness. Would he really forsake that infinitesimal hope that made living somehow easier after the fall of Finland or would he just plunged more his whole life, miserable and incomplete? On the other hand, the looming silhouette of the government building menaced Sweden back to real life. The automobile stopped with a loud jerk and before he could muster himself, he was guided out from the vehicle until they reached the office of the Prime Minister. The captain knocked and they were admitted. Standing by the window were two honorary figures, the Prime Minister and the King of Sweden. The captain and his men left the office silently, leaving Sweden at his own. A painful minute or so the two faced the representative of Sweden. Berwald's breath hitched in his throat and he averted his eyes from the penetrating gaze of his King. He must speak his fruitless cause to save himself from such drastic consequences brought by his unceasing demand to protect Finland. The Swede tried to reason out but the words were jumbled at the tip of his tongue and he swiftly forced back his incoherent thoughts._

_ "I do not know the representative of Finland personally. I do not know the relationship that you had with him. But he was dead. Dead. What was the reason why you forced yourself to pursue those idiotic thoughts of yours? Are those Finns far more important than your fellow countrymen?" the King was enraged to his personification and he forcefully slapped Sweden on his left cheek. The Prime Minister was stunned and Sweden was humiliated, his left cheek was deep red and tingling._

_ "My King! You should –" the Prime Minister was quickly silenced with one unsympathetic glare from the King. Seeing the King was impossible to appease from his acute displeasure, the Prime Minister held back his reason._

_ "Berwald Oxenstierna… You are the representative of Sweden. WHERE ON EARTH DOES YOUR LOYALTY LIES?" the King flared with animosity, he was profoundly upset with the imprudence of the personification. Fighting for Finland when the people of Sweden needed him the most? Much more the second world war was at their door? Utterly egotistical and vainglorious! Sweden looked down; his dignity was flattened with the harsh criticisms from his King. The Prime Minister looked beseechingly to the King, but the ruler ignored him. Sweden opened his mouth to defend himself but he closed immediately, his mind was totally blank with the fiery temper of the King directed to him. Of all the people that he could infuriate with his genuine affections toward the late personification of Finland, it would be the King of Sweden._

_ "Haven't you had any ideas how you are now being talked behind by our own government? My OWN REPRESENTATIVE MADLY IN LOVE with a representative that has BEEN LONG DEAD?" the King emphasized those words with such ferocity. How long the representative being gossiped behind, it was too late to remedy. Sweden was now a hot topic of foolishness amongst his officials. The controversy between Sweden and Finland was the least matter that the King would handle in times of war. And he did not anticipate that such a trivial affair like this one would gain popularity to his generals and officers whose attentions must be on the Second World War. What was worse was he found this out from the two guards stationed outside his residence._

_ "I let you do what you want in your life, Mr. Oxenstierna. I did not protest the relationship that you had with Mr. __Väinämöinen. I did not argue that you two were living in the same house. Regardless of your duties as the representative of Sweden, we did not intervene in your personal affairs. HOWEVER, you have gone too far… TOO FAR THAT YOU ALMOST BROUGHT OUR NATION TO WAR! You think I am not aware of your plans against Germany and Russia? Do you think I do not know how Finland's death affected you? You are the type of person that will never rest until you avenge his death. With your own selfishness, you nearly dragged everyone to their demise! Was that you really want for your people? You will gamble the populace until to the last person for such a futile cause?" the King ranted nonstop, never breaking eye-contact with a mortified Sweden. _

_ "My King… Please… Let Mr. Oxenstierna speak" the Prime Minister pleaded on the behalf of the representative._

_ "What should he explain? His tactics against the two most influential nations today? Even you had failed to curb his carelessness. Is this what should I expect from a Prime Minister like you?" the King intimidated the embarrassed Prime Minister. Sensing his reason was just, he continued. "For your information Mr. Oxenstierna, Germany is now accessing our transportation system particularly the route to Finland. Perhaps you are aware of their reason, no?" the King satisfyingly savored the moment, victory was almost at hand. Sweden nodded and the King smiled triumphantly._

_ "That answers everything! No more monkey business behind my back again, Mr. Oxenstierna. Understood? Let Germany redress the sins of Russia. I am sure that __Mr. __Väinämöinen does not want for you to be set against the two opposing nations. After all, Finland is a co-belligerent of Germany. Germany will not forsake his allies in this war. Be at peace, Mr. Oxenstierna" the King bade the Prime Minister and Sweden goodbye and he walked out the office, for good. The Prime Minister was still appalled with the sudden appearance of the King while Sweden remained where he was, unmoving and devastatingly shattered with what his king told to him._

"So that was what occurred" Norway whispered to no one. Denmark looked perplexed and Norway stepped back from the sleeping form of Sweden.

"Norge, what did you see?" Denmark asked Norway and he watched in awe for the nth time as Norway summoned his troll to carry Sweden to his bed. The troll disappeared and Norway tucked the Swede in his bed. He then removed the reading glass from the representative and placed it at the bedside table. Denmark began asking Norway the same question but he was hushed and pulled out of the room. The door closed leaving the sleeping Sweden behind.

"Sweden's leader found out about his plan. He was now outlawed to pursue his plan against Germany and Russia, particularly sabotaging the Germans" Norway spoke.

"Do you mean the Prime Minister?" Denmark replied thoughtfully. He knew that Sweden and his Prime Minister were in good terms.

"No. It was the King of Sweden, Den. He was the reason why Sweden acted strangely. Why the entire house was in disarray" Norway answered back. Denmark was taken aback with what he heard.

"Surely you are jesting! That can't be" Denmark stammered.

"No I am not. One more thing, his country gave the rights for Germany to pass through towards Finland. He cannot risk any fight against Germany or Sweden would be wiped out too. It was kind enough for the King to let us stay in his country for a while" Norway revealed to Denmark what he saw from the conscious mind of Sweden. The Dane fell silent; there was no more point for him to argue.

"Seems its impossible to get even with Russia, eh Norway? Would we be ready enough to face Germany after we are healed from our wounds? Would our people be inclined to fight till the end? How long should the entire world endure this atrocity? What are the Allies are doing right now? Do they already have strategies against the Axis?" Denmark barraged his companion with constant questions.

"We are not the only nations at war. After we regain our strength we will fight. Our people need us, Denmark. I am sure the Allies are doing their best to help us against the Axis. Let's have faith on them. This war will not be longer although we must pay dearly for its end" Norway replied sadly thinking all the lost lives that were sacrificed, may it be their allies or their enemies. It doesn't matter; these lives should have lived for many years to come.

"You know what Nor, let's clean up Sve's house before he wakes up" Denmark suggested. Norway approved and with several incantations, the house was restored into its original state.


	15. Matters Of Life And Death

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Germany gazed at the innumerable prisoners in their blue-striped pajamas that were doing forced labor under the heavy supervision of the German Schutzstaffel (SS) at Auschwitz. He patrolled the extensive field of the concentration camp, surveying the prisoners performing their everyday tasks closely tailed by several officers. Jews and other prisoners of different nationalities, ages and genders shared similar fate within Auschwitz – to die or lived in the harsh condition of the accursed sanctuary. Germany, bereft of remorse did not winced when one of the prisoners, a few feet from his right was shot twice for not getting the direction right. One of the SS officers shouted to the nearby Jews to clean up the mess and they dragged their fallen comrade to the mass grave located at the remotest place of the camp. Unknown to them, they will never get back to their previous places. Germany was not troubled by the inhumane treatment they give to their prisoners. On the other hand, the concentration camp was a macabre kingdom of mass murder to wipe out the entire Jewish race as the final solution of the Third Reich. He entered the administration building, seeking the so-called "Angel of Death". He was led by an SS officer to the laboratory of the physician. The representative entered the room; the person he was looking for was busy at the moment.

"What do we have here, Dr. Mengele? Heard you're famous along the children" West called the attention of the physician. Mengele looked back and was surprised to see the personification standing by the door.

"Forgive me Commander that you have found me in this state. I am not informed that you will be arriving" Mengele apologized, wiping his bloodied hand in an already bloodstained cloth. Germany accepted his apologies and he walked towards the dissection table. Lying on the table was the most bizarre creature he ever saw – a pair of twins sewn together.

"So this is your newfound hobby, eh? You got a refined taste for human experimentation" Germany complimented the doctor for finding an interesting passion within the bleak, barbed walls of the concentration camp.

"I just followed what my heart dictates, Commander. After all this concentration camp provided lot of opportunities for us SS physicians to conduct experiments that will benefit Germany getting rid of the lower ethnicities in Europe. This could be the medical break ground for us!" Mengele exclaimed enthusiastically. Germany smiled and he looked back to the barely alive specimen.

"No anesthesia, doc? You're pretty sadistic towards your children" Germany watched the conjoined twins with amused eyes. For the first time upon entering the room, he saw numerous detached limbs from the children displayed at the corner of the room. Mengele took noticed of the representative's reaction.

"You're not repulsed, aren't you? This is the everyday lives for us, camp doctors. Basically, we chose healthy specimens among the newly-arrived prisoners at Auschwitz. Those that were not chosen were sent to forced labors or to the gas chambers. However, I focused more on fraternal twins like this one" Mengele proudly patted the twins who were now subjected to their unfriendly stares.

"So you are unlocking the mysteries of genetic engineering?" Germany asked, incredulously.

"The very reason why I had applied at Auschwitz" Mengele replied, happily. He then added. "Through my human experimentation I would unravel the secrets of genetics to create the most superior race and to eradicate the unworthy lives, thus decreasing dramatically the entire population. Ah, Commander… You still do not want me to experiment that top-profile prisoner of yours? Won't it be a good idea if we could also conceive a superior representative?" Germany was surprised with the idea of Mengele.

"I never expected that you could come up with such a brilliant idea. After all, you are an accomplished geneticist. Nonetheless, generating a personification is beyond anyone's capacity. I am not skeptic but I doubt that you could produce a personification with the help of genetics" Germany replied, choosing his words not to hurt the feelings of the physician. His incomparable dedication on the field of anthropology and genetics captured everyone's attention even the Führer. He is a symbol of hope for the Third Reich.

"No offense has done, Commander. Maybe it is not yet ripe to carry-out that grandiose plan of mine. Well, if you changed your mind this is where you'll always find me" Mengele assured Germany, still delighted he visited him. Rarely the personification made an unannounced visit to anyone, and the SS doctor felt privileged that he was visited by none other than Germany himself – closer enough to being visited by the Führer. Mengele pushed his luck in his conversation with Germany. "I suppose there is something more in your visit?"

"Actually yes, there is. You probably heard about the representative of Poland detained here?"

"Ah, of course! He put up a good fight with our SS officers. Took a dozen of them to drag that Polish bastard to his cell"

"I always receive the same message after that Pole was taken at Auschwitz. Never said anything even if brute strength was used constantly on him. I decided I must visit him one of these days though I would rather spend this moment somewhere in Russia helping Bruder capture the elusive personification" Germany looked at his watch. "I must be on my way now, Dr. Mengele. It was a great pleasure of mine to meet personally one of the brilliant minds here at Auschwitz. I congratulate you in advance for such tremendous works you are doing for our motherland" Germany firmly shook hands with Josef Mengele and he departed, leaving the "Angel of Death" back to his work. He was led again by the same SS officer to the cell of Feliks Łukasiewicz. The cell was quite large for any ordinary cell found in Auschwitz and it was designed to hold influential prisoners of war, such as the representatives of nations deemed by Germany enemies. In the meantime, Feliks was the sole occupant of the cell. Sooner or later Russia would join him if he was successfully captured by Prussia and other fellow personifications. The Pole in tattered clothes was chained on the wall and he was dangling miserably, hardly alive. Germany knew that the representative in front of him was on the brink of dissolution. However, the Pole was still alive since his country was still standing regardless the Jewish persecution that the Nazi carried-out. His people were still fighting for their country, for him.

"Wake up! You still do not want to speak?" Germany shouted to the Pole, but his order fell on deaf ears. His fiery temper blazed up and he punched and kicked the unresponsive Poland. More blood splattered the already tainted wall and floor of the prison. The battered personification stirred, his body was ever present of scars from the German invasion on his land. Likewise, he was also covered in purple and yellow bruises and his old wounds from previous torment bleed furiously. Poland looked up to his oppressor and an indignant Germany greeted him.

"What do you still want from me? You stormed my country and exterminated my entire population. Isn't locking and beating me up in this wretched cell enough for you?! There is nothing I could give to you. So give up Niemcy!" Poland replied through his gritted teeth. The Pole watched in agonizing silence as Germany was consumed with his deep hatred to all the Jews, especially him – the embodiment of his people. Poland braced himself for another excruciating round of suffering from his tormentor. For every misery Feliks must endure from Germany was a never-ending curse of being a representative of Poland on him. The moment Germany caught him at Warsaw and dragged him to the damned place of a prison at Auschwitz; he started to loath his status as a personification given with his living hell of a life in the concentration camp. Poland jerked in agony with every powerful stroke from Germany on his face and torso. His limbs were becoming numb and his blood coursed from his head down to his toes creating a pool of crimson liquid on the bottom, but he cannot die. He will only die if all of his people are dead. Only then he will be freed from his miserable existence. His mind was clouded with despair and desperate plea of help from his family whose fate he does not know. From those treasured memories that Germany cannot even steal from Poland, the face of Lithuania glowed the most brilliant – like a candle that burned beautifully in the dark, warding off the darkness that loomed everywhere. Lithuania was his candle, his only hope to continue on living no matter how savagely Germany treated him at this very moment. He must not die – Lithuania was waiting for him.

_Lithuania and Poland walked side-by-side in the cold waters of the Baltic Sea. From where they were traipsing they could see golden shafts of the afternoon sun shining vibrantly through the cloudy sky in various areas of the vast Mediterranean Sea that was bordered by numerous European countries. Sea breeze gently swept down where the two personifications were and white gulls flew in flocks in the endless horizon of the European sky, squawking with each other – a language that was never meant for humans to understand, a never forgotten aria with its own beauty that could rivaled the enchanting lullaby of the sirens. The ethereal yet fleeting moment by the Baltic Sea wondered Lithuania that such a heavenly paradise could be found on Earth. The said personification looked to his nonchalant companion who was frolicking in the cool waters of the Baltic Sea. He called his attention and the Pole grudgingly stopped what he was doing, looking annoyed on his friend Toris._

_ "Come here, Poland. I just want to show you something" Lithuania called to his friend, whose irritation was clearly written on his face._

_ "Now what do you want to show me, Liet?" Poland slowly found his way back to his waiting companion. The Pole was surprised when Lithuania gently grasped his left hand and requested him to look at the sea. Feliks looked toward the sea, seeing the same scenery Lithuania was seeing but in a different perspective – as always._

_ "What can you see?" Poland was surprised with the gentle voice coming from Lithuania. He gazed back to the sea, now conscious that Lithuania was waiting for an answer – an answer he does not know how to give it to him._

_ "Well… It's the Baltic Sea. Rays of light from the sun peeked through the cloudy sky. Seagulls were flying to nowhere" Poland confidently answered. Lithuania was disappointed and the Pole noticed it._

_ "There is something more to what you are seeing, Feliks. This time looked more closely. Let your heart guide you through. Hear what the gulls are trying to say. Poland… I want you to see what I am looking right now" Lithuania gave a gentle squeeze on the hand of the other representative he was holding, assuring him that he was not hurt by his reply. Poland nodded and when he gazed back, he was seeing the miracle that Lithuania was telling him. It was like the missing piece of a puzzle finally found; completing the beautiful picture that should have been finished a long time ago and was now bedazzling him and Lithuania. Lithuania was right all along. Why hadn't he seen this a while ago? If only he has the heart to see beauty in everything even in the most desolate places, then once upon a time they could witness this dreamlike paradise together for such a long time. This perfect and picturesque moment by the Baltic Sea with Lithuania holding his hand was like a fairytale realized in real life. The seagulls were serenading them, their song does not need any lyrics of life and love – it was already pure in its form. Poland never felt contented and peaceful in his life. With Toris by his side, the only person that could understand him, he could face the world no matter how cruel it might be. It was neither a dream nor an illusion; it was the reality – their reality. From then on, Poland promised to be less selfish especially towards Lithuania. Poland looked to Lithuania, sincerity clearly seen on his verdant eyes. The Pole suddenly embraced his friend. Felik's face was scarlet due to his abrupt confession._

_ "Thank you, Liet. Thank you for this wonderful moment. Thank you that you had brought me here by the Baltic Sea. I never realized how self-centered I am and it was you that wiped the dust in my eyes. I had no idea the pain that I burdened on to you and you never fussed about it. I am so thankful that I had met you! Liet, I am so sorry!" Poland cried, pouring out his weaknesses on Lithuania. Toris, the ever protector among the two dried the tears of Feliks. He cannot withstand seeing Poland in tears now that they both began to finally understand one another, like two souls that have been together for such a long time but not yet realized that they were meant for each other._

_ "I will always be with you, Poland. Always remember that… All this time, I just wanted to tell you that. Right by your side is the only place I would love to be. I don't care if you are utterly self-centered or what others think about you, but no words could ever sum up the happiness of this moment. Feliks, you are never alone. I am always here for you. Whatever happens I promised that I will never leave your side. Kocham Cię, dearest Poland" Those three words with eight letters filled Poland's entire being with an irreplaceable warmth feeling, growing stronger in every passing minute. He never felt to be so loved in his life, much more that love would came from the very person he never thought it would be. Poland could not help crying again and this time Lithuania joined him. They were crying with overflowing joy, reveling in the unexpected miracle that blossom their relationship into something deeper – the love that transcends both beyond their differences and their status as representatives. Toris placed a gentle kiss on Feliks' forehead, gaining him a heartfelt grin from Poland – the very smile he wanted to look at on the Pole's face since he became aware of his unnamed yet heart-warming feelings for him. The gentle rhythm of the waves from the sea of unknown brought no any trace of hope or promise of the future to Lithuania and Poland who stood in silence, unwilling to let go of the precious moment that binds them as one against the unseeing yet already meant tomorrow._

"Are… You… Through? Ger-ma-ny" whispered Poland; blood freely flowed from his bruised mouth. He looked to the panting representative now drenched in the Pole's blood, smiling triumphantly.

"You still had the nerve to smile when you are in your most deplorable situation? Why don't you just die!" Germany removed his black gloves, now wet of his enemy's blood. He gave the gloves to the SS officer who was unaffected by the cruelty of his Commander to the personification of Poland, and instructed him to throw the gloves after they left the place. The German slicked back his blond hair and rearranged his uniform before looking back to the once powerful nation that controlled Middle and Eastern Europe during the Middle Ages, presently imprisoned in a Nazi extermination camp and was now beyond anyone's help.

"Do… What… You… Want… I… Will… Live… No… Matter… What" Poland replied through ragged breaths. _I will not die in this pathetic place. I will live. Lithuania was waiting for me. _Poland's almost lifeless green eyes watched Germany and the SS officer briskly exited the cell. A loud THUMP was heard and the door closed leaving him again in the suffocating mass of darkness. It would be several days before an officer will visit him for another round of torture. Will he ever see light again? Will he ever see the smiling face of Lithuania, welcoming him after a painful period of separation? And will he ever say those beautiful three words, eight letters one more time to him? Poland was exhausted; wearied from the immeasurable torments he received from Germany, his assault on his country and from the unceasing persecution of his people. Even the memories he had with Lithuania do not guarantee that he could be saved from the inevitable. A heavy weight stuck on his throat and his heart constricted, fully aware that he might never see Lithuania – for eternity. Warmth tears washed away the trails of blood on his cheeks, and Poland wept. He cried for being born as a representative. He cried for the mistreatment and massacre of his people. He cried because he did promise to Toris that he will eventually come back after the war. Lastly, he was crying because the darkness was taking away the precious image of Lithuania until there were no traces it ever existed in his mind. His mind was becoming dull and his eyes were getting heavier for each passing minutes.

"Li-thua-nia…" Poland whispered to the screaming silence, the last name that passed through his lips. Poland struggled for breath, a feeble attempt for more oxygen when he clearly knows what will happen next. It wasn't working and his consciousness was failing faster. He was so, so tired. Black dots began to spread rapidly in his vision, and everything went black – darkness engulfed him. His ragged breaths were stilled and a pair of lack lustered green eyes stared at the cold, stone floor.


	16. The Wheel Of Fortune

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

_Poland! _Lithuania abruptly snapped back into reality to see the worried faces of America, Britain and France observing him. _No… It cannot be! Poland! _ But he was gone now. Lithuania assumed that something terrible had happened to Poland. But what was it? He got up slowly from his seat; terror slowly ate his entire being.

"Hey, dude! What's the matter with you? Meeting's not yet over!" America was nonplussed with the strange behavior of Lithuania. The whole room went silent; all the nations that joined in the world meeting against the Axis Powers were now watching the anxious Lithuania.

"Qu'est-ce, mon ami?" France was explicitly worried that Lithuania might have a mental break down anytime. The French knew fully well the closeness of Lithuania and Poland before the global war took place and forced the pair to be separated. After all, he was the country of love and by just seeing two representatives from afar, he could determine if they were committed to each other. Even if they do not personally familiar with each other France's heart was breaking seeing Lithuania was depressed and grief-stricken, his Poland was held by the Nazi whose status was currently determined. France looked to the other nations who were not spared from the war. They were also torn from their loved ones. Whether that person lived or died, everyone was not the same anymore as it was before. France never felt the same twinge in his heart ever since the death of Finland – the nation that they had failed to support and the now lost other half of Sweden. As if history never left him in peace, he painstakingly remembered the death of Holy Roman Empire. He was the least person to destroy a relationship but he was the very person that tore apart the innocent love of Italy and Holy Rome. His sight wandered through the empty seats of his fellow nations that reflected their current circumstances – will the world meeting after the war be ever the same or prejudices will divide them all? _Where had all of us gone wrong?_

"What was troubling you, Lithuania?" England asked softly, already foreseeing what everyone dreaded the most – death. He was the same person that broke the unfortunate news to Lithuania. He was the same person that bore all of his hatred and grief upon learning from him the captivity of Poland. All of them were at war with the Axis but England was most sympathetic to the pair, particularly to Poland whose country was the center stage of the war and was now laid in ruins.

"Its… Its… Something bad happened to Poland" Lithuania stammered and everyone froze, eyes of various emotions looked to Lithuania then to America and Britain. Most of the nations rely on that feeling when their loved one is absent, and that feeling was always right. Even the blabbermouth of a hero America or the oblivious Spain that cannot read the atmosphere was hushed. A deafening silence dawned on every representative in the room, saved their agitated hearts.

"Lithuania?" Belgium approached him and gave him a motherly hug. Lithuania embraced Belgium and his emotions that he harbored to himself for such a long time spilled out; his unspeakable loneliness fell on Belgium's shoulders. Belgium whispered comforting words that only Lithuania could hear. She filled every holes of his soul with compassion and hope; her words were like the chiliad colors artistically created from a painter's meticulous hands that brushed kaleidoscopic colors to the black and white world of Lithuania. The rest of the nations did the same to Lithuania; each one of them comforted him with soothing words and honest promises, and one-by-one Toris' broken soul was mended again.

"We will save Poland from those Potato bastards. I cannot forgive them for taking my fratello. How dare them… Even my boss was remarkably stupid enough to join them. I hate them!" South Italy stood beside the weeping Lithuania, his loathing on his leader and to the representatives of Germany distinctly masked on his handsome face. Spain was on his usual demeanor, doting over Romano and was grinning like an idiot at the same time.

"Roma is always the protective brother ever!" Spain fawned on his former henchman earning him a fusillade of Italian insults from the Italian. The previously quiet meeting room was now boisterous with laughter. Even America had joined Spain and South Italy, immediately transforming himself into his favorite superhero.

"Honhonhon! I do miss these scenes… Mon Dieu, I would do anything just to bring back those memories." France sighed his mind was traveling way back to the good old days when all the nations were in good terms.

"I do not mind letting them take over the meeting. Besides, you got a point. In times like these, only laughter could enlighten our dampened spirits. This war with the Axis is too much for all of us to bear. Our beloved cities were destroyed through our very hands and blood from our people coated its very foundations. Death wafted from every corner of our countries, slyly approaching anyone's within their range. All of us had sacrificed too much – how many should we gambled in days to come? What kind of world should we have in the future when most of our people are gone?" England asked to no one in particular, secretly believing that the war will end sooner. Like France had said, he was also missing their not so typical world meetings.

"Will the two of you get a room of yours? Why are you even here, Spain? Your country is not even at war!" Netherlands remarked; his once spiky pale blond hair now disheveled, and he looked handsome when his hair was down. France appeared out of nowhere beside the tall nation.

"Honhonhon! That hairstyle suits you well, Netherlands. How about let's have a date, mon chère? S'il vous plait?" The country of love was absolutely infatuated to the representative of Netherlands. France tugged the scarf of Netherlands, their faces were barely an inch left.

"What the hell –" Netherlands backed off but France was really a pain in the ass. The French was getting nearer, his lips was prepared for a smooch.

"You are so disgusting!" the Englishman scoffed to his so-called perverted friend. The room was indeed in chaos – Spain was getting cheesy over South Italy, America was challenging several spectators to fight him and France was madly confessing his desire to Netherlands. England watched the childish antics of his fellow nations with mild delight, the meeting was evidently stalled.

"TAKE MY ULTRA COMBO DELUXE HAMBURGER!" America roared and he threw his hamburger to the crowd. Everyone evaded the attack except England who was sipping his afternoon Earl Grey Tea. It was too late for England to dodge America's approaching hamburger.

"AMERICA!"

BOOM! Black smokes drifted from the charred remains of the former meeting hall. Nations rose one-by-one, coughing and dusting off the flecks from the unexpected explosion.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S TRY IT AGAIN!" America shouted in glee. The other nations groaned.

"No you're not! Now look what you've done! The ENTIRE ROOM IS IN RUINS?! How could we conduct our world meeting, eh?" England arched his eyebrow, challenging the grinning America.

"Why don't we find another room?" America suggested and England face-palmed.

"Can anyone help me here? S'il vous plait?" Everyone looked for the missing French. France's legs were visible from the rubbles of the explosions, his upper body was buried. China and Estonia who were within reach yanked France from his position. France said thanks to the two representatives.

"What did I miss?" France asked.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" England thought to himself.

* * *

Through the sulfuric air and series of gunshots from the submachine guns of the Wehrmacht forces, the military jeep that was carrying the representatives of Romania and Bulgaria passed through a stretched wreckage of Minsk and scurrying soldiers. Minsk was overrun by the German forces and until now, there were no reports on the whereabouts of the representative of Belarus.

"Ahh… This would be tedious work on our part. Least that I expect orders from the Prussian was the arrest of a representative. Worse it would be that Belarusian… You know how frightening she is, right?! She's the female counterpart of Russia!" exclaimed Romania as he re-read the letter, hoping that the message would change. Bulgaria the ever-silent type among the two just watched his companion scanned the letter for several times.

"Just quit it, Romania. We are already at Minsk. There's no point of going back now or do you want to face the wrath of Prussia, or worse Germany? I doubt you do not want to end like Poland. His now detained at Auschwitz" Bulgaria broke the terrible news and Romania stared at him, fear danced like wildfire in his eyes. Romania felt cold shivers ran down his spine as he imagined himself also imprisoned at that horrible place. After the outbreak of the war, Auschwitz was literally Hell on earth. Thousands of prisoners of different ethnicities, genders and age were sent for their final judgment – death.

"You-you are right. Tis better than being locked up at that damned place" Romania stuttered. He pocketed the letter and continued talking to Bulgaria. "Do you think Poland was all right?" He asked to Bulgaria. His friend silenced him with a glare.

"Let's not speak that matter. His safety is not our concern" Bulgaria reprimanded Romania but deep inside he was worried to his fellow nation. After the onset of the Axis invasion no one ever dared to cross paths with Germany except America, Britain and Russia. All of them were prepared to thwart the world domination of the Axis. The drive was bumpy and quiet despite the sound of war reverberating around them. The vehicle stopped before a checkpoint and a low-ranking officer approached the jeep. The two representatives acknowledged the presence of the soldier and the serviceperson handed a letter to Romania before he sped off back to his station.

"Another task set for us?" Bulgaria asked warily, watching Romania studied the message.

"Actually, a report just came in regarding the whereabouts of the representative of Belarus. Our officers sighted her somewhere at the ghetto. It looks like Luck is on our side!" Romania laughed and he instructed the driver to bring them to the ghetto. After a series of turns, the vehicle stopped in front of a large, steel gate topped with barbed wires. The gates opened and the vehicle was let through. They stopped in front of the commanding building where they were greeted courteously by the higher authorities. After exchanges of talk they were led to the compound where Natalia Arlovskaya was last seen. A group of soldiers saluted to the group and went to the opposite direction, towards the entrance of the ghetto.

"Is there something wrong, Bulgaria? Do those soldiers do something that provoked you?" Bulgaria's constant glances to the group of soldiers that had just passed them by raised the curiosity of the Romanian. Bulgaria looked back to his companion and smiled nonetheless.

"Nothing's wrong, Romania. Actually, I just noticed this place is not heavily guarded despite the enemies of Germany are imprisoned in here" Bulgaria replied with a tint of white lie. Romania looked around and he agreed; the place was less strict compared to the other camps. As they headed to the said area, unabashed eyes and whispery voices of fear and hatred followed them from the shadows of the ghetto. The two personifications felt immense claustrophobic within the confines of the ghetto, a living nightmare under the gray clouds of doom. Unseen ghastly souls permeated throughout the condemned place; locked in earthly hell hollowed by mankind, waiting for a hopeless redemption to free their poor souls from their prolonged agony.

"I will never go back to a place like this. Its suffocating and I felt like I am getting insane even for just a short amount of time in here" Bulgaria confessed in low tone that only Romania could hear.

"Bear it for a while, will you? Neither do I like to be in this ghetto as much as you hate it. Like what you said previously, we do not want to be hated by those German brothers" muttered Romania and they halted in front a paneled door.

"The representative of Belarus was guarded behind this door. After you, gentlemen" The acting official of the ghetto stepped aside and Romania pushed the door. What was they were expecting behind the door was something they did not anticipated beforehand. Crimson liquid splattered the four walls of the room and lifeless bodies of German soldiers guarding the representative of Belarus were strewn across the room haphazardly, lying in their own pools of blood.

"MEIN GOTT! ALERT THE ENTIRE GUARDS! SECURE THE PARAMETERS! SHE COULD NOT BE FAR-AWAY" the high-ranking official shouted to his wardens before they scampered to alert the entire security. The trio stood in impalpable silence, staring at the bloody mess wreaked by the room's former captive.

"Come on, Romania. We need to find Belarus before she could reunite with that Russian bastard" suggested Bulgaria, eyeing his friend to do the same. Bulgaria walked out of the room and sped off to the same direction took by the soldiers. Romania mentally slapped himself from such predicament and he left the room, not even one glance did he pay as a tribute to the fallen heroes.

* * *

The previous meeting hall was restored to its original glory. There was no more furniture split in half and burnt to crisp, or walls torn down from its foundation. The once boisterous room was now devoid of laughter. The world meeting was over saved for America, Britain, France and China that remained behind. The remaining Allies stayed behind to discuss their concerns they never brought up during their meeting. The four Allies were all silent even the great America who was occupied playing a rectangular box.

"So what's in the box, aru?" China asked his eyes were glued on the tiny thing that took up the attention of the American. Britain and France's attention was now diverted to America and his box.

"This?" America then pulled-up the cover and revealed a silver medal rested on its velvet cushion. The three personifications leaned over to get a better view of the medal. "This is the friendship medal sent by Japan when they were pretending they want peace during our talks" America sighed and he put back the lid on to the box. He does not want to see the medal because every time he sees it, it only brings back painful memories with Japan. But he needed to take severe actions against his former friends, now that he could not pretend that America was now at war. After the disaster of the Pearl Harbor where an entire fleet at anchor was drastically attacked by the Japanese, there was nothing he could do but to fight – to fight for freedom of everyone, to avenge the thousand deaths of his people.

"When all of us wanted for peace, we believed that they also pursue the same ambition. But not everyone desires for a fragile cause. Germany, Italy and Japan – if we needed to bombard their countries we must do so to end this futile war. How many lives should we lose more against them?! How many more people should suffer?! NOW is the TIME to make stringent conducts against the Axis!" England exclaimed indignantly earning him disapproved looks from France and China.

"Surely you are jesting, aru? Are we capable enough to bomb their cities?" asked China nervously. Surely, England was joking when he proposed that they'll bomb the vital cities of the Axis. A tense silence spread throughout the room, all sides were deliberating the bold suggestion of England. After what seemed minutes of weighing the proposal, America broke the silence that will alter everyone's fate.

"Let's fight our way to the very heart of our enemies. Freedom is for everyone who fights for it! Let's not prolong this war. All of us had suffered enough. Its time to end it once and for all" America spoke; his fiery spirit of nationality was beginning to stir inside him. The call of his people was getting louder and stronger and that voice will overcome him sooner than what he thought.

"If America decided to launch a mass-scale attack on the Axis, England will do the same. England will fight to the end!" England declared his zealotry for his Motherland ablaze.

"Should we tell the other nations about your plan?" asked France, as he stood up from his seat sensing their meeting is at its end. China did the same.

"They had already burdens in their backs. Let's just give them the peace that we could give by not including them in our little suicidal plan" America briefly paused before smiling, knowing everyone had fought with their best. A small piece of heaven for his fellow nations was not bad since all of them deserved a break from the war, even the Axis. But then, America and his friends could literally take the Axis by themselves because even the mighty do falls from their throne. Now was the time for Allies to dethrone the Axis from their peak of own glory and flatten down the empire of monstrosity they selfishly built for themselves.

"How shall we do it, Amérique?" France looked excitedly to America and the said nation turned to him, grinning.

"Yeah, America what's your plan?" England wanted to know.

"Well…" America gathered his friends in his midst and he told to them his step-by-step plan, his superhero hormones kicking in once again.


	17. A Glimpse Of His Future

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

A chilly, Northern wind blew across Europe a reminder that Winter will soon arrive. The apparent frosty night adorned with crescent moon and unblinking stars on the cloudless, night sky lulled the Nordic nations into a fitful, dreamy slumber. A sliver of moonlight streamed from the open window accompanied with gentle yet wintry blows of wind that soothe the sleeping form of Sweden. Once in a while he tossed unconsciously in his bed, whispering words of adorations to Finland. After the unfortunate incident with his king, Sweden was constantly plagued with the images of Finland. But these were dreams not nightmares that will haunt him every night. Finland loved the Swede so much that he will never do such hateful deeds on him. He was a gentle soul, a free bird that knows nothing more than to love, give love and protect what was his. Though Finland was never coming back, Berwald heart still remembers every details of him and the moments they shared together. Sweden squirmed underneath the cover. He was dreaming the same person, the same name that he whispered in his slumber – the name that now lies in his memories.

_It was the season of Christmas – the most favorite season of Finland and Sweden. For this Christmas, Finland requested to Sweden if they could celebrate Christmas without Denmark and his company and Sweden agreed. After the usual task as Santa Claus, Finland placed away his sleigh in the garage and his trusted reindeers went back to their home – the forest, not far-away from their house. He walked to the front door, his boots scrunched softly on the snow. Homely scent greeted him after opening the door. Upon entering he was temporarily blinded with the sudden brightness; with all the lights flicked on and the house was jovially decorated with flashy garlands, wreaths, toys and other accessories that only Finland and Sweden could put together._

_ "I'm home!" Finland called expecting his lover to welcome him with a glass of wine in his hand and a gift for him on the other one hand. He could not help frowning when there was no Sweden to greet him, but hey! Its Christmas time! Finland looked through the living room and kitchen but there was no sign of his husband. He then decided to look on their room. He opened the door and he smelled a familiar, masculine scent coming from the bathroom. As he stepped on to their bedroom, Sweden went out of the bathroom at the same time. Finland was suddenly transfixed to the godly, provocative creature that was simply wrapped by a white towel. He gulped. A tingling sensation began to spread from his nether region as he watched the falling droplets of water from Sweden's hair down to his robust body, his mind was getting erotic with each passing seconds._

_ "Are you okay, Fin?" Sweden touched his wife's forehead and relaxed a little bit. He was still worried that Finland might be ill, his usual milky-white complexion was currently red. Finland opened his lips to speak but closed it immediately. Sweden took Finland's face on to his large hands and examined him closely, his concern now seen on his passive face._

_ "What are you doing, Sve?" Finland asked, he was now conscious as Sweden was becoming more affectionate to him. "You're the one who will get sick! I'm totally fine! Get some clothes first!" Finland struggled from the caresses of Sweden and they both fell down to the bed, Sweden was on top of an embarrassed Finland. "Sve, you all right? You are different right now. Something's troubling you?" Finland looked anxiously to the vigilant Swede; his cerulean eyes were full of life in the dimness of the room. Finland was mesmerized with the life that dwells in his eyes and in that fleeting moment, a window to his soul was laid before him and he walked towards the inviting psyche their hands were both outstretched for one another, yearning for a touch, a kiss – that pure, unadulterated love that was deprived from them. "You are very beautiful, Ber" Finland whispered not only to the listening ears of Sweden, but also to his beating heart; his words were music to his soul, a hundred different voices but all sang the same song – love._

_ "My dearest Finland, my beloved Tino" Sweden dipped his head and gave the lying Finn a gentle and blissful kiss. Finland kissed him back and their tongues were madly and passionately seeking one another. Arms entangled, bodies twisted together perfectly and lips locked as they were crafted for one another – an overflowing euphoria of two souls rarely meet, like the sun and the moon whose fates destined them for only a numbered encounter with each other in their entire lives but gave one of earth's most flawless miracle humans ever seen. In the darkness of the room, within the comforts of their bed – Sweden and Finland laid side-by-side, hands intertwined, eyes seeing through the ceiling and beyond their minds could ever perceived._

_ "This is the best Christmas I ever had with you, Ber. Thank you" Finland leaned on his elbow and gave Sweden another peck. Sweden planted butterfly kisses on every parts of Finland he could reach, whispering words of love for every kiss he left behind. Finland moaned as the Swede took small nips at his neck until Sweden found Finland's soft spot. Sweden chuckled when Finland squeaked and he bit more, biting harder and sucking the spot softly. Finland was now panting and he squirmed underneath the huge nation. Finland succeeded and he straddled Sweden._

_ "Excited are we?" Sweden chortled as he stared at Finland's erected cock. The Finn teased Sweden's enormous member in answer to his statement. Sweden gripped the bed sheet, fighting the urge to moan. The Swede shivered in pleasure as Finland steadily pumped his large organ. Finland now overcame with lust jerked his hand a few times; and both of them reached their climax, their essences spurted from their manhood. _

_ "Finland…" Sweden exhaled small huffs of air as his member was placed on the right spot of Finland. Sweden grabbed Finland's hips and he pushed him into his protuberant dick, earning him a cry of pain and bliss from Finland. _

_ "Sweden! I'm… I'm… Ahh! It feels good! Ahh! Sweden…" Finland moaned and he smiled lustfully to his partner. Sweden began to thrust faster and harder and Finland's head fell back with absolute satisfaction. The two shifted position; Finland was now lying with his legs propped over his shoulder and Swede positioned himself, ready to thrust again. Sweden's hips moved with Finland's at a faster pace. The bed creaked underneath the weight of the two lovers, their moans echoed in the darkened room. Outside, the frosty air blew flurries of snow, capping the already snow-covered terrain. After they had lovemaking, Finland leaned on the chest of Sweden, memorizing his face for so many times. All of a sudden, he asked Sweden a strange question._

_ "Hey Sweden, what will you do if I die?" Finland asked innocently, gazing at Sweden with nothing but affection. Sweden did not reply but he eventually broke the silence._

_ "We are all nations. So its impossible you will die, my wife" Sweden dismissed the nonsensical subject. Finland did not speak and Sweden took it as a chance to continue. "Let's just forget about it"_

_ "I didn't mean to offend you, Sweden. Honestly, I just want to hear you answer, that's all!" Finland pouted and the Swede blushed furiously. They were silent for a little while and Sweden finally put into words his feelings. It was the first time for Finland to hear his husband speak in that manner._

_ "I don't know what will happen to me if you die, wife. I… I cannot imagine myself living in this world without you by my side. We have been together since we are children. We have fought battles and wars side-by-side. We have grown stronger throughout the years. We attended world meetings with one another. We developed relationships with other nations. We travelled outside our own countries and appreciated places we've never seen before. I will never forget those moments. Our hands intertwined… Your delight whenever you see new people, places and things… The smile you had in your face during those moments… You are the most perfect being I will never, ever let death take you away from me" Sweden talked so much that Finland didn't know how to respond to him. Finland was never been flattered before until this moment. Sweden knew how to touch his heart. Finland turned around so Sweden could not see his face anymore. Sighing softly, Sweden gently enveloped his wife in a tight embrace; Finland's head was nuzzling under his head._

_ "Sweden…" Finland whispered, tears now forming on his amethyst eyes. He turned to face his husband and he pressed himself closer to him. He kissed the base of the neck, feeling the rhythmic beating of his heart._

_ "So stay… Stay with me, Finland" Sweden uttered, his heart pierced by the double bladed sword of losing Finland. He cradled Finland with all his strength, too afraid that if he wakes up Finland was already gone; somewhere far, far away. Sweden kissed the blonde hair of his lover, as if he never kissed Finland before. It wouldn't be long before the moon sailed away to the other side of the world and let the sun kiss the fading night sky, her lingering presence. The almost lovers Finland thought, seeing the streaks of morning light radiated on the distant horizon. _

_ Sweden was already sleeping but Finland remained awake. He could not sleep afraid he would dreamt again and again the repetitive nightmare that he had – a vision he never dared to share to Sweden, a premonition of an impending doom. His recurring nightmare began before December rolled in and it was always the same scenario – he, Russia along with General Winter were fighting; Finland was losing the battle and the next thing that he knew, he was lying alone under the gray winter sky all bloodied and fading in the vast, white field of some distant land. Finland, the lonely sentinel of his heart sent an impassion plea to the heavens to deliver him from such evil. To shake off his lurid thoughts, Finland went out of the bed, dressed himself and took a stroll to his kitchen. He pulled out a red wine and a wine glass from the cupboard. He slides the backdoor and took a seat at the threshold. He twisted the cork of the bottle and poured the red liquid onto his glass. Finland stared at his drink for a moment looking at his reflection, his mind was hitherto troubled with the foreboding. He drank the wine greedily, in one shot. He refilled his glass and gazed up at the night sky, a grandfather clock chimed somewhere in the house._

_ "I wish I could promise to you… I wish I could say those words that you said to me… I wish I could stay with you. You were all that I had that kept me alive after all these years. My life was protected solely by your love and that will always remain until this world lasts. Sweden… Your presence will live as long as the world never ceases to exist, a time that I will never see" Finland lamented. Warm tears fell down from his face, a bitter reminder that he will not be a part of tomorrow anymore. A mournful image reflected on his drink, gazing back at him. He emptied his glass and remained at the doorway for a long time until he saw the orange rays reaching up beyond the fortress of treetops. Finland beheld the fading image of the crescent moon, the kind out of the storybooks. He closed his eyes and took in the crisp smell of coming snow. Through his eyelids, he could see the golden glow of the sun, and his face basked in its warmth. Tino poured the remaining content of the bottle to his glass and he quickly drained it. He stood up from his post and re-entered the house; closing the backdoor, casting a final glance to the breaking dawn before he found his way back to their bedroom, back to the sleeping form of Sweden. Finland lowered himself not to disturb his husband. Once he was safe under the covers, he rolled back to the protecting arms of Berwald and he instantly fell asleep._

Sweden writhe from underneath the comforter and he grudgingly opened his eyes, his sight was hazy. He squinted as he viewed his room, his eyes getting used to its dimness. He sat upright and walked wobbly towards the window. Sweden stared at the silhouetted surroundings before he locked the window. A shooting star passed by unnoticed in the sky as Sweden pulled the curtains to the other end before moving away from the windowsill back to his bed. Before he lay down his attention was caught by a smiling face from the frame at the bedside table. Even in the blackness of the room, Finland's smile always shines the brightest. His smile just like the nostalgia of the scent of flowers and soft hues of paintings, and gentle patters of summer rain and sweet sounds of a nightingale; the feeling of solitude, the loss and the sweet emotion he would do anything to relive for the second time around. His name truly was like a prayer to him. He was gone now but he was his first and last love no matter how many centuries or millenniums will pass him by. Sweden's lips moved unconsciously, shaping his name and he gave the picture a good night kiss. He placed back the frame to its former position and he slide back under the comforter before giving in to the temptation of slumber.

_Finland…_


	18. The King, The Pawn And The Devil

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Months had passed and the bitter and bloody war across Asia and Europe persisted with no any signs of surrender from the Allies and the Axis. Germany and her confederates wrestled arms with Russia over the Soviet's territories but the Red Army proved to be truly formidable opponents. The Third Reich remained unsuccessful in penetrating Moscow as what they had planned before. Winter was apparent and the Wehrmacht was poorly equipped for the coming season. They had not anticipated that the battle for Moscow would be longer. They were at loss and the Germans never admitted their dilemma. Unknowingly, the tides of victory for the Germans had changed already. The table was now turned in favor of the Soviets.

The former military tent erected at the heart of Moscow was taken down and they now held their meetings in one of the buildings at the city. It was crucial for the Soviets to determine their counterattacks against the exhausted German army considering the closeness of the fighting in their capital. As usual, Russia headed the everyday meeting when it should have been him and his leader all along.

"So the president will not join us again, da?" Russia asked the present generals with his usual cheerful expression while he was arranging the stacks of official documents in order. Sitting in front of his government provided him the best view to observe his generals. His lips curled into a grin and he asked again in stunning silence. "What business far more important than this meeting did our president attended to, da?" He barely turned his head to face them when one of the commanding officers spoke on their behalf. Gathering his nerves, he relayed the message to Ivan.

"The president had an urgent meeting with the leader of China. He sent his apologies that he could not be present at our meeting" The officer delivered the news in his calm, emotionless voice. He waited for Russia to respond but the personification was deep in thought. They were dreading what goes on the Russian's mind. Not even their leader could decipher the impenetrable mind of Ivan Braginksy.

_What are you planning behind my back? Is there something amiss that I have never known? All these excuses that you have come up, is there a reason behind all of it? No it can't be… You are not trying to escape, da? _Russia never told anyone of his assumptions nor dared to raise the suspicion of his leader that he was beginning to distrust him. There was something going on that his leader never tell to anyone, particularly to the representative of Russia. But everything fell at the exact place. Ever since the Wehrmacht managed to seized Ukraine and Belarus and managed to fight their way into the Russia's borders, Stalin became more secretive and withdrawn from their meetings. He was always locked up in his office and none can tell even his closest advisors what he was up to. Russia felt a stab of anxiety and skepticism gnawing on him as he was pondering how to deal with the possible treachery of his leader. The Russian repressed his anger and turned his cool gaze to his awaiting cabinet members.

"How bad were our Soviet troops against them?" Russia readied himself for the tirades of unpleasant news to him. But no one in his generals reported what was happening in the front lines. They were all stupefied from the severe loss of the Soviets against the Wehrmacht. "How many lives have we lost since the invasion of Germany?" Russia demanded to be answered.

"Our casualties are almost closing to eight million, including the death of our soldiers and civilians alike and those that have been captured. Regarding the individuals listed as missing in action, still to be determined Commander" a general seated at the other end of the room replied promptly. Russia was helpless in lightening the uneasiness of his military officers. Defeated was the only way to describe the atmosphere in the room although it did not do any justice on their part – the war was not yet over. The Soviets were not born to become slaves. They will not bow down easily to the Germans or to any races that persecuted them. Russia leaned forward, hands clasped together like he was saying his prayers. Seeing his people frightened even if war hasn't reach Moscow was justifiable. The infamous cruelty and tactics of the Wehrmacht against their enemies could make anyone tremble in fear. His people may be frightened but they were not cowards. _We will fight until to the very last drop of our blood._

The painful silence stretched on. Russia continued to look at his generals who were desperately attempting to hide the terror that each one of them harbored since the onslaught of Germany. Their meeting became a silent battle of wills for every tick of the clock, the glimmer of life and strength of the soldiers bet in the battleground were slowly fading as they were all seated in the meeting room. It was indeed long before one of them opened his mouth to speak. The voice was heartless yet a trace of shame and regret for not informing the representative of Russia of the inside brutality happening within their motherland was still obvious. During the guilt-filled moment secrets have been revealed. Russia was frozen in his spot; he could not believe that such circumstance was rampant in his country. No one told him of such abused of power were already carried out regardless Russia was at war.

"I could not hide it anymore, Commander. There's something you must know" the speaking general earned dagger-like glares and disapproving looks from most of his fellow generals. A glance, that was all Russia needed, enough to confirm his suspicions that a conspiracy had been decided and executed without his approval.

"Was there something that I must know?" Russia was definitely angered and insulted that they concocted such barbaric scheme behind his back. A beast had been released in their midst after the revelation has been made, yet not confirmed. From the corner of his violet eyes he could vividly see all the actions of his military officials. Most of them who were aware of the said plan were all edgy in their seats. He had enough of worries to take care of at the moment but the revelation took most of his attention, and the probable betrayal of his leader dissolved in his mind.

"Commander, there is nothing for you to worry about. His mind was befuddled with all the relentless anxieties we endure against the Germans" one of the generals threw in. Russia mustn't know the vicious treatment made up by Stalin and his counselors against the Soviets, soldiers and citizens alike who fled from battle. Stalin predicted that Ivan will not tolerate such injustice of his people if they notify the representative of their plan. The current situation they were in affirmed the prediction of their leader.

"He's right, Commander. There were already recorded cases of traumatic stress in our troops. The soldiers regarded mentally unfit were pulled-out as soon as they were suspected of sudden change of behavior before it could affect anybody else. Some of them already exhibited extreme self-torture that they were heavily monitored by our doctors. The pain had been great to all of us, Commander. There was nothing we could do for them but to place them in an asylum. Our soldiers suffered the most than the all of us here in this room" another official interjected, fake concern to the condition of their troopers plastered on his aged face. The generals must play charades to keep their dark secret from being revealed, even if they must face the wrath of Russia himself. Disloyalty to their supreme leader would cost their lives and they were aware of it from the start. They had made pact with a devil.

"Listen to me, Commander! All of them were lying! We deceived you from the beginning!" Russia was bewildered with the sudden discord of his generals, the meeting was leading to nowhere. Russia's lips became a white line of anger and his eyes narrowed. He could also feel his blood moved rapidly hot with frustration. His fingers twitched and he bit his tongue to restrain himself from yelling at his disorganized military officials.

_This absurdity must end, once and for all! _Before Russia could speak the bickering was interrupted by none other than Joseph Stalin. Everyone was frozen in their spot, even Ivan. No one expected that their leader would show up since he was in an important meeting with the leader of China.

"What's all this commotion all about? Your voices could be heard from downstairs. Mr. Braginsky, I did not assign you in your position just to wreak chaos in the midst of the meeting. I expected a lot from you and you cannot handle a meeting like this one" Poor Russia, he was always belittled by his leader. Stalin stood with a bored expression, giving Russia a provoking look and he shifted his sight to the mess of the so-called meeting. Stalin quickly read the atmosphere and his blood drained from his face. _No, it cannot be! Did he already found out about our plan? Which one of those bastards revealed the secret?! _He regained his composure and looked back to his personification, two pairs of cold eyes collided. Stalin's expression was vacant, not even a slither of emotion spreading onto it as he broke shocking news to the disorganized government. "While all of you dispute over a ridiculous matter the representatives of Germany were now at Stalingrad and their strengths had been multiplied"

"Those Germans managed to call for reinforcements even if we already severed the routes to Russia?!" a disbelief general exclaimed. Everyone agreed, their previous argument was forgotten as quickly as their leader announced the unforeseen move of their enemies.

"While all of you were occupied squabbling with one another, our brave soldiers were sacrificing their lives at Stalingrad. Get your asses to work! Fight for our Motherland!" Stalin decreed his generals to assume command now that the representatives of Germany was now at Russia and he keep on eye at them as they marched out of the meeting room. He then looked to his personification. "And you… Ivan, prevent their advance at all cost before they managed to lay their hands on Moscow. Gather as much strength that you could find and eradicate the German army until to the last person. Now that winter is upon them, it would be too challenging for them to pass through Russia. It is in your very hands to bequeath back to them their own misfortunes. The time is ripe for retribution! Go forth, Ivan Braginsky!" The leader of Russia walked away from Ivan and was about to exit the room when he paused.

When Stalin voiced again his command, ordering his personification not to dillydally anymore Russia's only response was "You planned it all along and you never told me about it" Russia whispered so low, Stalin barely heard his voice. The nagging feeling never left his mind completely. He tried to dislodge the matter from his consciousness but the torturous thoughts were so painful to bear. Before he could stop himself from accusing his leader of abomination the words were spilling from his mouth. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FELLOW COUNTRYMEN?"

Stalin was taken aback by the behavior of his representative but he knew the reason why Ivan was acting that way. He knew it was impossible to evade the topic anymore. He gathered his wits and he replied coolly, "I did nothing to our Motherland that could earn me such crude allegations from her embodiment. The only thing I did was to embed on each and every one of our citizens the meaning of loyalty – of patriotism! Do you doubt my capability as the leader of Russia?"

Russia poured his heart and soul into his words – every worry, every concern, every hope, every pang of pain in his heart, every thought that ran in his head when he finally understood the unexplained discomfort he felt all the time. His people were slayed not only by Germans but also by their fellow citizens for the sake of nationalism and he was ignorant of it. "THEY ARE ALSO MY PEOPLE! YOU EXECUTED THEM BEHIND MY BACK JUST BECAUSE YOU PERCEIVED THEY ARE COWARDS AND DISLOYAL?" He felt the huge weight lifted from his shoulders only at the bitter irony it brought along with it.

"You are an idiot, Mr. Braginsky. Out of those people whom l did not expect to question my authority, it must be you. We are at war and those who do not stand their ground against their enemies are traitors. What shall we do if there are traitors around us? They die…"

"You are not different from our enemies… How could you do that when you are not even in the frontlines? Do you know how it feels when you are almost trapped by the enemies and the only thought that runs in your mind is to escape and find some place to hide? You ABUSED your power and even those people you ordered did the same thing! Even our civilians are faced with violence not only from the Wehrmacht but also from the partisan divisions you created! You made hell twice its worse for all of us!"

"Do you expect life to be heaven, is that what you want? Life is literally a living hell especially if our nation is at war. People will do anything just to survive. If my idea bothered you so much Mr. Braginsky, go and fight with the traitors. It has been done. There's nothing you could do anymore but to obey every commands that I will say" Stalin turned his back on Russia, leaving a fuming representative behind. He was about to cross the doorway when he stopped again, and simply added, "Will that be all, Ivan? If it is, hurry up! You had wasted so much time" Russia was hesitant to speak again and Stalin took it as a sign to depart the room as fast as he could.

A small, sad laugh escaped Russia's lips as there was nothing he could do to change the mind of his proud and heartless leader. _I am the representative of Russia but I cannot do anything for my people – my people who were prepared to kill and be killed, whose blood were shed by their enemies and fellow men; and bathe Mother Russia with their own blood. Crimson today for a beautiful and brilliant tomorrow… _A sudden chill dropped the room's temperature, the midday light was shunned with gray clouds of the coming winter and the windows rattled due to frosty air within the room. Russia stood immobile as a second entity emerged from his shadow, a familiar yet terrible figure that he could always rely on. General Winter stood behind Russia with his arms outstretched to him, and the silence within the room was like the stillness of the graveyard. An unnerving shiver ran down from the Russian's spine and his mind was devilishly twisted; his sanity was swirling and drowning into an empty world, and the shadowy corners of his mind overwhelmed him. The monster within him roused from its deep slumber, screaming for bloodlust, becoming louder, harder and more desperate; yearning impatiently to satisfy his thirst for fight, blood and death.

"Kolkolkolkol! You had me waiting for you for a long time, da?" Russia smiled diabolically, gruesome images of his punishment on Germany and his allies thrilled his frenzied demon. His demon was immediately drawn to the man hovering behind him; General Winter's deathlike appearance and apathetic aura could make anyone even the representatives shudder in terror. A throaty voice broke the eerie laconism of the reunion of Russia and General Winter; absolute pandemonium for their enemies was about to lash out, violently and ruthlessly. Russia could care less if more lives from both sides would be dragged in the clash of the representatives of the two warring countries. The once sympathetic and kindhearted Russia was nowhere to be seen, and a merciless and virulent Russia replaced the old one.

"We have waited for this moment to arrive. So long we suffered defeat and loss on the hands of the Germans. We will seek them and one-by-one they will taste their own fall… YOU will tear down and stomp to the ground the German empire" General Winter whispered, venom and cold anger laced on his words. The soulless creature feed the personification with incessant malevolence and loathing to his enemies, planting different crimson and ugly scenarios on how to deal their opponents on his mind.

"I would like to see a red winter again, da! Let's paint the world in red again!" Russia cheered childishly; macabre thoughts ran over and over on Russia's mind. General Winter patted him on his shoulder and they set off to their destination for their final battle with Germany, their sinister euphoria on their imminent glorious victory against the Nazis was invincible. Pitiful Russia he was ensnared by General Winter since he was a child. He would never see what a monster he truly was because he has no choice from the beginning. No one stood by him since then, only General Winter.


	19. Everything Now Sets In Motion

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

The tempestuous breeze enclosed around Sweden as he approached the resting place of Finland. He pulled his black trench coat on himself, not even the current blustery weather could stop him from visiting the burial place of his beloved. He kneeled down and placed the bouquet of flowers on top of the memorial stone. Sweden took the pleasure of caressing the elegant handwriting of the name of the former representative of Finland.

"Hello Tino, life is getting rougher for all of us. We don't know what will happen to everyone. Everywhere we look death surrounded us. Most of us were getting hopeless that the Second World War with the Axis will raged on and more of our people would die. Poland… He was incarcerated by the Nazis. He was beyond any help. Unless the Allies won, only then we could save him from the extermination camp. I paid Lithuania a visit after I learned the fate of the Pole. He was like me after I had lost you, Fin." Sweden felt another explosion of agony, a searing twinge, burning deep down in his throat and his broken heart jolted in pain. He bowed down his head, crystal tears landed on the cold stone.

"I remembered myself when I saw him mourn for Poland. He loved him so much, as much as I had loved you. I hope that Poland would survive from this war though I would like someone would share the similar fate of losing the closest person that they had. Why could they have their lover by their side when I cannot have mine?" Sweden wept bitterly and he pulled out his locket from the inside pocket of his coat and as always, he traced the intricate design he made. Every flow of the design he gave so much attention, so much love – all the memories nearly forgotten were preserved in the locket; and so was the image of the person very infinitely precious to him, now sundered from him. Sweden flipped the locket and his most beloved stared at him with his dreamy smile, he kept pondering the brevity of Finland's life compared to his. The day Tino died he was sentenced to an eternity with no reason to remain.

"When you were still here, being a personification was like a heavenly kiss to me. Each day with you was like a dazzling sunrise and each pledge of our love for one another was a jewel of surpassing beauty" Sweden kissed the locket imagining it was Finland all along; his Finland whom he adored so much more than anything else in the world, his Finland who would never be showered with affection anymore for Tino had already closed his eyes in eternal slumber. Where now all the passed away nations go and where all of them dwell, no one could ever tell. Never more than a memory of those deceased nations was left behind in the fast-paced world, a fleeting truth that they lived in a once beautiful world now corrupted with hate, greed and power. Sweden closed the locket and he placed it tenderly at the grave of Finland, the remnant of his relationship with the late representative was laid to rest. The dreamlike memories of Finland seemed more real to Sweden now that Tino was gone; memories so exact that every time they ended, Sweden felt the immeasurable pain of losing Finland.

"Good Night, Finland. Till we meet again, my most beloved. I love you…" His promise to the dead personification woke his own hopeless memories but he will never cease praying for a second chance to have one more look at Finland, just to tell to him what he was supposed to do. Time stretched out as he kneeled in reverence while dark clouds closed around him warning of dark tidings of the raging battle at the East. His solitude was disturbed with the crunching of gravels and he tilted his head backwards to see England in his military uniform approaching the grave. Sweden rose from his feet and he let the newly arrived representative to give respects to Finland. Sweden and England stood in silence until the latter spoke in a hushed tone.

"You should not go alone unprotected, you are a representative. The Axis could capture you any moment regardless if your country is neutral" England whispered, breaking the stillness of the place. He kept his eyes glued to the burial site of Finland, hesitant to go to the point of the meeting with the Swede. _You are too unkind – always the same person that break unpleasant news to your fellow representatives, _he chided himself. Sweden just nodded, distant for a moment – his attention was seeking something far away in his mind, like he was recalling the last words of Finland before he disappeared into the endless horizon of the white field, the vast gulf that divided the Swede to the Finn. England felt awkward standing beside the large nation though they stood alone. He could sense a third presence: the flickering ghost-memory of Tino Väinämöinen. England turned to face Sweden, his face was grave.

"I do not like to bring you more pain" England stated solemnly, "the Allies declared war on the nations that joined force with the Axis. Sooner we would unwillingly storm Finland unless its government would forsake their allegiance with Germany" Neither England nor Sweden had chosen this sorrow. It just happened it was the decision of the Allies to conclude the devastating war started by the Axis. A slight of emotion passed through his passive cerulean eyes and it flickered out at once, a dying fire in tears and bitterness was quenched. Sweden smiled sadly; the fair memories of the life Finland once had now bounded to witness tragedy and despair of the perverted world.

"Finland, I held most dear in my life" Sweden spoke in unimaginable suffering, "found his eternal rest underneath the wintry sky" Sweden gazed heavenward; his eyes looked more to the past than in the present. "Somewhere far, far away he fought for what was rightfully his but the price of his courage was beyond anything the world could offer" England was transfixed to every word Sweden deliver; he understood the pain of losing the other half though it never happened to him, and he promised no one could take America from him. "Greed took away Finland. The moment I felt our bond severed, it was the most excruciating feeling I ever had that I wanted to join him in the afterlife right away, but I had endured and lived while Finland dies. I have loved him since then and till the end of the world, I would always love him."

England was speechless and he looked back to the grave, regretting that he deserted Finland at the last minute when Finland was counting on him in his battle against Russia. "I would be glad to follow him wherever he goes. Even if he would lead me to the deepest pits of hell, I would still follow him" Sweden murmured adoringly; the persistent, pleasant remembrances of Finland slipped the sorrowful mask of Sweden with an honest smile. After several moments of lingering on fond memoirs with Finland, he pulled himself from the reverie. The large nation faced England, eyes alight with anger. "War is upon us. Hatred divided us and mistrust clouded our eyes to our fellow representatives. I do not know what you and America had planned behind our backs. But I will not allow you to assault Finland just to end the war with the Axis! Of all the nations that Finland could put his trust it would be you! The nation that Finland trusted would be the one to drag into ruins what he left behind!" Sweden spat angrily those hurtful words through gritted teeth. He clenched his hands to prevent himself from punching England and be the victim of his suppressed fury of all the lies and betrayals of the world.

"It has been decided and the decision will never change. Those countries that allied themselves with the Axis are considered enemies irrespective to their reasons of joining with them. Even Finland would not be saved from the verdict as the country was co-belligerent with Germany" England carefully chose his words to imply to the Swede the Allies' justifiable resolution to put an end to the global war, though it was proud and stern. The two personifications exchanged hostile glances, not one of them were daunted by the sudden coldness of one another. England remained steadfast to his announcement though bright eyes full of pity and compassion he showed to Sweden, hopeful that the latter could comprehend that the choice is inevitable and there was no reason for their countries to antagonize one another now that what matters was to unite as one against their common enemies. He shifted his gaze back to the grave.

"Remember those who have sacrificed and died against the Axis, those whose fates were yet to be determined… Do not forget that you are not the only one who had woes and tragedies in your life. We also had lost something so dear to us. We lost our friends, our family, our lovers and in the end their disappearances had changed us" England abruptly halted, he could sense the penetrating glare of Sweden boring on him. "You do not need to go through this life alone – we are here by your side. For our people, for the honor of our country, we will fight together! We will remake this world into a more beautiful place for our people. If we could create a world of peace, equality and love, everything and even those closed to us that we had lost along the way will find their way back to us" He saw some of the tension fade from Sweden's face. "Even your beloved Finland will be a part of that promising future; albeit if he was not the same Finland you loved before, but he will be there. There will always be a second chance for all of us no matter how fast or slow the hands of time it seems" If any place in the world could be called safe and beautiful; it would be beside their fellow representatives.

Sweden could barely speak a word, he never saw that side of England before. All of his previous judgment on him as an arrogant, reserved and tactless personification dissolved in an instant; behind the veil of mistaken personality, was an honest and caring soul. Berwald Oxenstierna stretched his hand towards Arthur Kirkland, and England clasped his hands; they had reached the point of understanding.

England continued to speak now that the wall of resentment of Sweden built was crumbling and he was becoming more open to him, "South Italy has informed us that the Italian government is collapsing. He and his fellow Italians are revolting against Mussolini and they were providing classified information to the Allies soldiers fighting at Italy. It would not be that long before Italy surrender and soon enough those countries that affiliate with the Axis will do the same. If ever the government of Finland will give up its status and seek for peace with the Allies, then there is no reason for us to pressure the Finns to surrender" Sweden's emotionless demeanor melted away and he stared at England demanding for answers. England knew the Scandinavian nation deserved an explanation to the status of the war; no – all the nations have the rights to be informed that their sufferings would come to its end, a promised tomorrow in the thick of their grim predicament.

"We were pressuring Finland and the other nations to abandon Germany in their conquest for Russia. Now that the Axis is now losing their once marvelous strengths, constraining its allies would be the best solution to further weaken Germany. The Soviets remained unconquerable so far, that's a good sign for us. As for Japan" England cringed when he uttered the name of the said country. The image of Kiku Honda burned strongly in his mind, the restless flame that scorched his entire being. Though England and Japan were not closest of friends they do get along well despite not having much in common. "America was unequivocal in bombing the vital cities of Japan" England finally said at last and Sweden was surprised with the daring decision of America.

"You knew that if America carry-out such drastic actions, Japan may die from his attack" Sweden remembered the strike of doom of Poland in the hands of the German representatives and the premature death of Finland. Somehow the ache of Tino's death to him had been eased after the disclosure with England. An unexpected healer in the form of England came into his life to save him from the disease that wrecked his existence.

"So was Poland after Germany invaded his country" England frowned in silence in answer to the Swede's thought. Would there be another nation that will follow the same footsteps of Finland? Would they mourn and bury another representative again? One thing for sure, all of them were changed by the Second World War. Changed doesn't imply the same as disappeared, but what has been before will never be the same again. Reality was never been kind from the beginning.

As England and Sweden stood by Finland's grave the duo observed the countless birds flying away from the direction of Russia blocking out the dark mass of clouds that congregated at the East, restlessness tugged their hearts. The two nations do not need the gift of foresight to predict one of the most terrible episodes of their lives that will fold out at Russia.

"We are almost there. The end of this world war is almost at our reach. We longed for this day to arrive but the fiercest of all battles would only begin" England's words set a spell of dread, the harshest winter of their lives must come forth before they have could the ambrosial taste of spring's paradise. _The war is almost through; all of us are at the crossroad of life and death, of winning or losing… Russia must win this fight against Germany; he is our only hope to rest in peace this war, to put an end to our people's sufferings._

"Tis indeed the darkest moment of our lives as embodiments of our countries that we will never dare to relive as long as we exist" Sweden expressed his uneasiness, the whole world might be facing the hardest and bloodiest battle of the history.


	20. The Innumerable Lives That Will Soon Die

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Romania and Bulgaria separated ways in searching the escaped prisoner, Natalia Arlovskaya. The security of the ghetto was on red alert, soldiers were dispatched on every direction to re-capture the high profile detainee. The rest of Wehrmacht at Belarus was also alerted to assist in finding the run-away representative. To make matters worse, Germany will arrive next week at the ghetto to bring Belarus to Auschwitz where Poland was incarcerated. Romania and Bulgaria must bring back the representative within the confines of Minsk Ghetto or they will be sentenced to death; or worse, end up at Auschwitz.

The day had waned but their search proved to be disastrous. The entire search party lost their fugitive except of reports of a scooting German group in a military truck hastening to reach Ukraine past midday.

"Belarus could not flee the ghetto without the assistance of some of the guards within this place. Most probably there were traitors within your ranks, General" Romania sipped the red wine offered by the Commanding Officer of the ghetto, still contemplating the recent events. Bulgaria nodded his head, utter disbelief was plastered on his face. He cannot admit that they were outwitted by Belarus and her accomplices right under their nose.

"I knew those soldiers we had passed that morning were suspicious! If I had stopped them that time then Belarus might still be here!" Bulgaria regretted the only chance of preventing the plot to come to being achieved.

"Save yourself from regretting, Bulgaria. The only way to dragged back the nation is to chase them at Ukraine and hinder them from escaping to Russia"

"When we had her right in our grasps, there would be spies to help her slip away. How dare all of them mock us!" The general was seething; he crushed the wine goblet in his hands, crimson liquid drenched the mahogany floor.

"Even if Belarus manages to be rescued, we are already aware of her possible location. At the break of dawn Bulgaria and I will go to Ukraine. We will collaborate with North Italy and Hungary since they were after Ukraine. We will hit two birds with one stone" Romania assured the angry general that they will bring back the two personifications before they could be reunited with Russia. "Before Germany could arrive next week, Belarus and Ukraine would already be here in no time. If we need full force to recover the representatives we will do so now that we knew they had conspirators by their sides"

* * *

Flames leapt up from the blasted ruins of houses and factories at Stalingrad as hot winds carried the putrid scents of decaying corpses of soldiers and horses alike from every nook and cranny of the war-torn city. The Germans remained offensive all throughout their conquest in capturing Russia. The Wehrmacht army under the command of Prussia was now finalizing their ultimate and cataclysmic assault to the Soviets to seize Stalingrad from the Russians, before winter settled making it difficult for them to advance at USSR in that treacherous condition. Prussia was overloaded with duties in the frontlines as he received an ultimatum from the Führer to defeat the Soviets before the year ends while his younger brother, the right hand and the most trusted general of Hitler, remained at Germany to protect their nation and territories against the invading Allies while his older sibling shouldered the responsibility of propagating the master race idealism across Europe.

Prussia's subordinates were all hard-pressed to break the resistance of the Red Army at Stalingrad; the Soviets were determined to protect their city to their last soldiers. The Panzer division was obstructed with the defenses their enemies constructed at the outskirts of the city; their movements were hampered for several days preventing the Wehrmacht from gaining the upper hand of the battle. Prussia was becoming frustrated to their undeterred opponents, the Soviet's bravery was spoiling their plans. Their continuous calling for reinforcements made the Wehrmacht's attempts to storm Russia through penetrating Stalingrad and advancing towards the Volga River to launch further assaults in the Caucasus made it implausible. Their unsuccessful blitzkrieg at the borders annoyed the Prussian to the extent he never held himself back venting his anger on others and his soldiers learned to avoid their distraught commander whenever they lost a fight. Days lengthened to weeks into months yet Prussia and his troops haven't made any progress on Stalingrad without any luck.

The present German officers were stunned on the decision of their commanding officer. They were all speechless to overrule the rash choice of the former representative of the Kingdom of Prussia; their lives would be the cost if they deterred the Prussian from pursuing his intention. The generals watched Prussia apprehensively as the personification made a last minute preparation for another assault; at the first ray of sunlight a large-scale charge to infiltrate Stalingrad will be executed by the Germany army, now spearheaded by Prussia.

"By dawn, we will astonish our enemies with our strength and we will finally secure Stalingrad!" Prussia exclaimed enthusiastically to his awaiting troops, they were already elated of their almost victory. The overjoyed crowd sang songs of triumph and danced in tune of whistling and beat of made-up drums. Prussia smiled with utmost adoration on his soldiers whose lives they were willing to forfeit in foreign lands for their beloved motherland, Germany. Prussia raised both of his hands and the noise subdued, only the crackling of the flames and frequent icy winds from the North pierced the sudden stillness of the camp.

"Tomorrow we will fight against the damned Bolsheviks! Tomorrow some of us may live or will not be blessed of another day" The mood became anxious; some of the soldiers looked to the person right next to them, memorizing those friendly faces before they headed to the battle zone. Prussia and his soldiers reached the point of no return of their lives. Its either they will see the sun again or embraced the eclipse of their existence – the inescapable death. On they fight in the vast, cold lands of Russia and perhaps the grimmest place where death could find them.

All were now listening attentively to what their commander will say, and Prussia continued speaking, "We will not only fight and die for our Motherland but also to our brothers-in-arms fighting right next to us! Wir. Dienen. Deutschland!" Loud supportive yells reverberated throughout the camp and the previous celebration commenced again; the soldiers had welcomed death with open arms after the consoling and encouraging declaration of their Commander. _They will not die alone. I will die as one of them! _ Prussia successfully planted false hopes on to the minds of the soldiers, the living puppets of the Nazi Germany. He turned his back from the euphoric mass and headed to his headquarters. It was a noble favor from the Führer to command the aggression at Russia that he regretfully accepted; the grander the power given to him, the heavier the cost was. He was given an army to oust the Russians from their own land of birth and he believed it was an honor worth remembering but all were lies; he was fooled by the fair words of his leader. An unbearable woe of the lives he will lead to their own demise haunted him from the very start of his leadership of the troops; a price so greater to be paid for many ages was now condemned on him, enough to make a man weep for a thousand years and more.

* * *

Pots and pans clanked at the kitchen as Ukraine was preparing dinner for the guerillas that helped her escape from the prowling eyes of their enemies. Ever since the government of Ukraine learned that the personas of Ukraine and Belarus were being hunted by Germany, Katyusha Braginskaya was instantaneously placed in the protection of the guerillas. She became the motherly figure of the resistance afterwards. Ukraine was putting the chopped vegetables on a big, bubbling cauldron of stew when a red-haired elderly man with a long rifle hanging on his right shoulder came in from the back door of the house, closely followed by two in their early 30's raven-haired fighters, their similar looks always surprised Ukraine, she rarely seen identical twins in her life.

"Supper will be served after fifteen minutes, gentlemen" Ukraine smiled to the three insurgents that invaded her territory and now took their seat at the small table. The charming identical twins, Marko and Lyaksandro both grinned to Ukraine, flaunting their adorable dimples and pearly white teeth. The female personification giggled and the elderly man named Boris frowned to his adopted daughter. His wife and his children, two sons and a daughter were all killed in the sudden onslaught of the Wehrmacht at Ukraine.

"Will my beautiful daughter exchange coquettish gestures to my most annoying and pain in the ass rebels without giving her father a welcoming affection?" Boris growled; his amber eyes were twinkling with mirth, feigning to be offended by the actions of Katyusha.

"Oh, father! Never despair for I haven't forgotten you! " Ukraine was so melodramatic, all of them were laughing so hard, tears of joy were now pooling in their eyes. Their merriment was halted when more of the guerillas came in from the backdoor.

"Good evening, Ms. Katyusha!" a pudgy, bald man tipped off his hat to Ukraine and she gave Anton a friendly smile before the man joined the trio in the table. A petite missus with ebony hair and piercing cerulean eyes, who barely reached womanhood, also arrived and she nodded to Ukraine, acknowledging the representative's presence. The silent Olesya was one of the handful female fighters in the group that had the courage to stand against the Germans.

"Such a pleasant smell… What are you cookin m'lady?" a tall man with a bizarre haircut sniffed the big pot of stew Ukraine was stirring, his stomach grumbled loudly. Vasilii loved the cooking of the representative, he missed eating decent meals after he joined the resistance against the Nazis.

"Vegetable stew, Vasilii. Hadn't bought much at the marketplace, the soldiers were everywhere" Ukraine looked crestfallen, she wished she could cook better meals to her protectors than what she was serving right now. Vasilii placed his calloused hand on Ukraine's shoulder and gave her a wide toothy smile.

"Cheer up, lass! You have done a lot more than you expect from yourself!" Vasilii was the soul of the resistance and the most optimistic in the group Ukraine had the chance to meet in her entire life. Life with the rebels has never been dull with Vasilii cracking jokes anytime he would like, even in the battlefield he was the still the vivacious man that could make anyone laugh their asses off. Ukraine could not imagine that such an exuberant individual would dream of enlisting himself in an army to free their nation from the outsiders. Vasilii lent a hand to assist Katyusha in the preparation of their dinner. By seven in the evening all the insurgents gathered in a bonfire made by the twins and they shared the stew cooked by Ukraine. The rebels exchanged stories of recent happenings in Ukraine while they had their dinner. The company of the personification of Ukraine in the group elevated the anxiety of the soldiers, a fleeting summer in the middle of winter.

The flame crackled softly in the night and Ukraine was dozing off in her seat when she was nudged by none other than Boris himself. The leader of the guerillas handed the personification a bottle as he sat beside Ukraine.

"I know you are not a fan of alcoholic beverages but I want you to drink this one, Kats" Boris made a toast and he gulped his own drink. His breath was visible through the cold air, "Drink it up Kats. It would warm your throat for a bit" Ukraine looked at the bottle containing an inviting gold liquid and she took a swig of the liquor. The fluid flowed hotly down on her throat and she coughed. Boris chuckled and he gently taps Ukraine's back.

"That's strong! But, I quite like it. Tangy at first and then its flavor becomes sweeter" Ukraine admitted she loved the drink Boris had given to her and she guzzled for more. A vehicle honked in front of the house and the conversations dropped immediately.

"Ah! They are here! Come, on Katyusha" Boris stood up and he lifted Ukraine from the ground. The talks restarted again and the duo sashayed to the front of the house. Ukraine's curiosity peaked to why she was tagged along by Boris. Had she known these newcomers? Was there something the new arrivals needed from her personally, a classified information perhaps? Ukraine could not decipher the people who scrambled out of the muddied faded blue Chevy truck until she perceived a woman with a long platinum blonde hair in a long navy blue dress, a white waist apron and black shoes with black thigh-highs descended from the automobile.

"Belarus? Belarus!" Ukraine blurted out and she ran towards the Belarusian. The escort made way for the Ukrainian and she gave her so-called sister a bear hug. Such happiness on that reunion of Belarus and Ukraine were witnessed by those people surrounding them. The two were losing hope that they could be with each other since they were both primary targets of the Nazis. It was a miracle that they did not see coming into their way, and the rebels were their guardian angels that made the reunion possible. No matter how dark and cruel the world was for all of them, there would still a fragment of beauty that had never lost in the corrupted world. Even if Pandora opened the damned box, hope was the enduring vestige that would not abandon humans and representatives alike. Hope gives them the courage to face even the hardest and most deplorable situation they could imagined.

"Why don't the two of you go inside? Its too damn cold in here. Seating beside the fireplace and drinking teas are much more inviting than standing here. You and the representative of Belarus had a lot of things to cope with each other" Boris smiled wholeheartedly, he had kept his promise to reunite Ukraine from Belarus. He had saved a family from being torn apart even though he had lost his own wife and children in the war. Ukraine nodded, she was still shocked of their meeting. She dragged Belarus back to the comforts of the house of Boris and as Katyusha passed him, she said her thanks to the very person that saved her life and so was Natalia. Ukraine and Belarus were forever indebted to this man and to his fellow fighters who were willing to fight and protect them with their short-lived lives.


	21. The Life Of A Certain Prussian

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Prussia's troops were now stationed outside the Stalingrad, waiting for their Commander to give the signal of surprising their enemies. Tension was now high among his soldiers, minutes from now on the clock will strike twelve and the combat to be remembered in history as one of the bloodiest battle will initiate. Prussia hid behind at the foremost trench they had delved months after the siege had started. As the army remained unseen behind the rubbles, the representative could hear whispers from his soldiers at the back.

"I really wanted to travel and see many places before I die. If ever I made it out of this war, you will never see me again, Fred" a bronze-haired guy at Prussia's left joked, his fiery desire now seemed remote from him.

"Well, if that is the case you better knock down enemies or they will be the one to knock you off from your wanderlust" Fred replied coolly, his own dream was to become a well-known chef.

"And make sure you'll become a chef someday. You are such a good cook and getting to the top would be pretty darn easy for you!" Prussia can't get the jealousy of having a dream of his own from piercing his damned existence; though humans were short-lived compared to the lives of the personifications, humans were free to dream and pursue their ambitions and make the best out of their momentary lives. The two soldiers at the back were not intended to yield weapon of mass destruction but the Nazis burdened them with such unforgiving deeds and so were the remaining soldiers whose thread of life were now dangling on a thin thread of dimming hope to survive. He balled his fist in anger; he was mad that he could not do anything to thwart the evil plan of Hitler, his hunger for world domination made his younger brother Ludwig become a monster. He blamed himself that he remained in the shadow of Hitler and Germany and let them do what they want to do. Would they really care about him whether he lived or dissolve? The choice of Hitler to send him to the heaviest battle proved that he prefers Germany more than him. After all he was just an option, a representative of a bygone era and always deserved the second place in the hearts of those who knew him – always the second best and the first loser he never admitted to anyone.

"Commander, are you all right? Its almost time" the second-in-command spoke in a hushed tone, he was looking at his pocket watch before he tucked it away in his inner pocket. It was ten minutes away from twelve, ten minutes before the hands of doom choked the Soviets to death. The distance between their current position and the Stalingrad seemed to stretch, laying before them an immense gap that looked as if insurmountable to march as midnight was fast approaching. Gilbert Beilschmidt studied the middle-aged high ranking officer sitting beside him who was now staring affectionately to a grayscale photograph, holding and seeing for the last time the only possession that the officer treasured the most until to this very moment. Prussia closed his eyes, blocking out the different emotions that crossed path with him again. There was the deep-seeded love and passion among his soldiers he had prayed he and Ludwig could cherish all over again. The sudden coldness of their relationship brought by the war to the two siblings made the emptiness, the loneliness, more surreal and permanent to Prussia. Things had been better in the past before Germany decided to conquer the world.

"I supposed that is your family, General?" Prussia inquired, only five minutes were remaining before their onslaught. The general nodded and he smiled wistfully, the longing to see his family once more was evident on his face. If only Prussia could bring back his fighters to their loved ones after the war then Prussia finally did something right that he could be thankful for. The general placed the picture next to his pocket watch where it would be safe from harm, as if he was carrying another life with him. Sixty seconds left before midnight changed everything. The soldiers were antsy in their positions, holding their guns closed to them. Prussia checked his weapons and his sight landed on the sword given to him by Old Fritz. He missed the life that he had when Old Fritz was still alive. He felt his eyes clouded with tears as he recalled the long-gone days with his late king.

_The young Prussia quickened his steps to the center of the castle to formally meet his new king – Frederick II. His excitement to see his new leader was shared with the residents of the castle and his citizens alike. The young nation's heart was beating so fast as the huge golden doors was approaching. He stood before the threshold, catching his breath. He arranged his uniform and he entered, a blinding light saluted him as stepped in the throne room. Prussia was mesmerized with the sudden transition of the room, from dull colors to more vibrant – red and gold. White flags with a crowned Prussian eagle was honorably hanging from the high ceiling, chandeliers made from gold and adorned with colorful gems drowned the room in bright lights; and seated at the newly-crafted throne at the other end was his new sovereign. The newly ascended Frederick II beamed to his personification and he beckoned to Prussia to come to him. Gilbert was immediately gravitated to his king and in a few strides he was now standing before him._

_ "I am so glad to finally meet you, Prussia" Frederick's voice was melodious, so alike like the wind chimes subtly tinkling in a summer Sunday afternoon. Prussia felt extreme happiness with his new king in just a matter of short time. A strong bond was formed between the king and his personification, as if they were connected by an invisible red thread that connects people who were destined to each other._

_ "My king!" Prussia kneeled down in reverence, a sudden foresight of a great kingdom with Frederick II as the ruler flashed before the eyes of Prussia._

_ "Stand up, Gilbert" Prussia rose from the ground and he saw his king moved towards him; he was carrying a sheathed sword._

_ "How did you know my name, my king?" Prussia was incredulous on how his new king finds out his human name. No one knew his true name except the late father of Frederick. Even the previous monarch never revealed to his son his name._

_ "When I saw you entered this room I just knew you are Gilbert all along" the young king smiled at him, his ocean blue eyes were twinkling with gladness. Prussia never felt such paramount unwavering loyalty to the preceding kings until he met Frederick II. There was something in this person that the young nation cannot term that the former rulers lacked. "Receive this sword upon our first meeting, Gilbert of Prussia" King Frederick handed the sword to Prussia and the representative acknowledged the sword, he never expected his king to present to him a family heirloom._

_ "But… but why? Why are you giving this to me? This sword…" Prussia does not want to doubt the motives of his ruler but he knew the sword was an inheritance of his king from his deceased father. It was one of the only living memories of Frederick's father that was in his possession._

_ "That sword was important to me and I am entrusting to you one of my most valuable possession that I only had along with this kingdom because I have trust in you, Gilbert. __Let us become the greatest nation that we are meant to be, __mein __Preußen_" _the great nation of Prussia has never highly regarded by anyone, especially by his former rulers. Frederick II, though sovereign of the kingdom was still young at heart and he took delight in ruffling Prussia's silvery hair. The young nation in front of him was now his sole reason to continue the legacy left behind by the previous king._

_ "Kesesesese! From now on I shall call you Fritz! Let's be awesome together!" Gilbert guffawed with his amazing idea. Fritz looked surprisingly to his representative, and he chuckled with the said notion. His laughter pealed like cathedral bells, a melody so pretty and enchanting that Prussia fell in love irrevocably. Prussia has now a reason to live and fight for his country. Because once in a lifetime a human will crossed paths with the representative and the life of the personification will never be the same._

_ "If you will be by my side then we will build an empire for ourselves, __Preußen_"

_"Ja! I promised to be by your side no matter what happens, Fritz! I will always be there for you!"_

_ Years had passed and the Kingdom of Prussia was feared by most of the nations. Old Fritz and Prussia fought side-by-side; they both shared the sweetest victories and bitterest defeats from their opponents yet the great Kingdom of Prussia withstood. The king and his personification beheld their thriving country, all their triumphs and losses were the cores of their powerful kingdom that any nations could ever envisage of. But not all that exists in the world were eternal, and that was the painful truth of mortality that Prussia would never really understand as he watched in silent agony his Fritz grew old while the nation never aged, his youth was forever preserved. Fritz's once silver shoulder-length hair was now white and his smooth fair skin was now wrinkled with old age, signs of his life were now in its twilight. _

_ Prussia was pushing the wheelchair of Fritz in one of the hallways of the castle as they make their way to the garden. The personification never saw the king lost his strength after several years and it pained him to see Fritz exhausted beyond any healing the world could offer. Both of them were silent like the stillness of the hallway they were treading on – the silence was killing Prussia, he knew he was never the same after he met Fritz. Fritz that took up his whole world, the very Fritz he shed blood of his enemies to create a mighty empire only for him, the Fritz he swore his unfaltering loyalty till the end – the end he failed to foreseen until the very moment when the flower of the brevity of humans blossomed. The representatives who dared to love the humans were always left behind, their people changed beyond recognition while the nations remain the same; and where their beloved people dwell after they passed the confines of the world was a huge mystery for the long-lived personas._

_ The duo reached their destination and Prussia watched in reticence as his king bathed in the afternoon sunshine, both of his arms were outspread toward the golden sun. Frederick II was Prussia's flower of brief beauty for precious few suns of delight dearly paid for._

_ "I had built a powerful kingdom for you, Fritz… Just only for you! But why was everyone that I loved so much must leave me behind?! Even you, Fritz… Do you know the unbearable pain of seeing your friends and family grow old and eventually die while you must exist for years, God knows if you could follow them wherever they are?!" Prussia blurted out, his bitterness of being left behind in a world where almost all that exists were fading so fast was clearly evident in his thick accent. He detested loneliness with so much fervor ever since he was born as a nation. The country remembered his hated childhood days vividly, how people called him an abomination because of his crimson eyes and pale skin. Because of his unusual look people wanted to kill him, to burn him alive like those innocents who were tied at stakes because of unproven accusations of dark magic. The loneliness he went through under the contempt gazes of his people compelled him to commit numerous suicides but he did not die; a nation will not die just by killing himself. Prussia had lived and endured countless heartbreaks caused by the loneliness until he chanced Fritz. Must he go through the yesterday twice now that Fritz was slowly withering away? What was more when Fritz was truly gone, never to return? One thing that was certain for Prussia, he will never get closer to any humans after the death of his Old Fritz._

_ The wheelchair slowly turned to the direction of the grieving nation; its occupant was remarkably weary, the winter of his life was palpable. Old Fritz looked to his beloved Prussia, his senescent face barely showed emotions. His once sparkling ocean blue eyes were lack lustered, drained of life; and his mellifluous voice was raspy, denuded by his declining years._

_ "Gilbert…I may be gone but you are not truly alone" Fritz murmured, enough for Prussia to hear what he said. He smiled weakly before he continued to speak, "I may not surpass your longevity but I will always be with you – in your heart"_

_ "Fritz…" Prussia kneeled before the dying monarch; he cradled gently the trembling, fragile hands of his king into his large hands noticing how delicate his Fritz came to be. Tears from ruby eyes sodden the hands of the king and Prussia wept before his fading ruler. He never expected that the pain of losing Fritz was too much for Prussia, much more from what he had endured in the past – Fritz was like a father to him. Fritz ruffled the nation's silver hair for the last time; he adored messing up Gilbert's hair, one of the pleasures he loved doing when his representative was around._

_ "I have something for you, __Gilbert_" _Prussia raised his head to see a yellow bird perched on the right shoulder of his king. The little bird flapped his wings and he landed on the open palms of Fritz, the bird looked curiously to the albino. "For you my dearest, __Preußen__" Fritz presented to Prussia his parting gift – a yellow bird that will soon take his name after the representative of Prussia – Gilbird, and will remain at Gilbert's side for many years to come._

_ "Long have I known that this day will come" Fritz's voice became no more than a whisper; death's arms were outstretched towards the king like a person welcoming a long-lost friend back into his life, Fritz was now saying good-bye to the most annoying yet awesome person he came across in his life. Prussia along with Gilbird gazed at Fritz mournfully who was already at death's door. Prussia was crying forcing his Old Fritz to live one more day for him and Gilbird. The king shook his head and he gently squeezed the nation's large hands with encouragement, he had long accepted death and Prussia must recognize the presence of it in every human's lives. Pausing, Fritz studied the tearful face of the bravest soldier that helped him built one of the world's most powerful empires._

_ "My passing will bring something more beautiful, more precious that you have ever sought for. I may not see it, nor share the ecstasy of that moment with you but it is already biding its time" Fritz placed his lips lovingly on the forehead of a certain Prussian. Hugging him firmly, the king added, "I have never been proud of you, __mein __Preußen_"

_"Fritz… Don't leave me!" Prussia dissolved in tears and he embraced Fritz more than he could give to prevent the elderly man from slipping away from him. A knowing expression flittered over Fritz's features and he leaned back to his wheelchair, a lone tear coursed down his aged face. Prussia brushed away the path the tear had made and he cradled Fritz's face onto his, ignoring how cold it was under his touch. Gilbird flew back to the shoulder of the dying man and he chirped loudly to the failing hearing of the king to remain awake, but all were futile to prevent the cycle of life to be completed. They watched in painful stillness of the warm afternoon as Fritz succumbed to his eternal rest. Fritz did not respond anymore when Prussia called him, they were now forever sundered from one another._

_ Prussia walked the very hallway he and the departed king had walked once upon a time; the hallway that led him to the place where Fritz was waiting for him, and where he will say his adieu to the king he cherished the most, before Fritz will be laid to rest. The hallway seemed unfamiliar to Prussia now that Old Fritz was gone; he had lost his king for eternity. Prussia entered the once brilliant throne room now altered to accommodate the interment of the king. The nation gazed at the dimly lit room and he beheld its lone occupant, the still form of Frederick II lying at a clothed marble stand, beautifully surrounded with white and yellow flowers that lightened somehow the somber mood that dwells within the castle. Even the weather seemed to sync with the occasion; gray clouds veiled the infinite blue sky and the morning sun was locked away, kept behind the enormous nimbostratus clouds. Prussia approached the lifeless figure of the ruler – what will happen to him and to his great Kingdom of Prussia now that Old Fritz was dead?_

_ "I'll be on my own now, and it seems it would be long before we meet again. For my endless love to you, I will live on. Please guide me wherever you are, Old Fritz. I am already and will always be missing you" Prussia said, eyes alight with sadness and longing to rewind the time where everyone were happy as they were before. Contrasted today and onwards, Prussia has no choice but to move on with his life. A new era has been born upon the death of his king._

It was midnight. The soldiers braced themselves for the assault; their keen sights were focused on the raised hand of their Commander. Prussia gave the signal and they set-off stealthily towards the looming silhouette of Stalingrad. The Soviets that were stationed at the primary parts of the city were easily killed in their stupor until no one remained to defend their beloved city against the invading enemies. Prussia and his army advanced onwards, trails of dead bodies of the Soviets were mercilessly left behind. As the German forces moved on to the heart of the metropolitan a sudden chill immobilized them in their tracks, an unseen unfriendly presence made known in their midst.

"Why did all of you stopped?! What the –" Prussia was cut midsentence when he felt the same foreboding feeling. With his acute visibility he scanned the overshadowed areas of Stalingrad, but even his field of vision could not locate the exact rendezvous of the phenomena. Prussia raised his sword against the ominous manifestation as he grasped his gun, ready to fire away when it appears. A strong blast of Northern wind destabilized the formations of the Wehrmacht; the soldiers scattered like leaves in the wind.

"You dare to take by surprise Stalingrad, da? Kolkolkolkol! It's a shame I must spoil your plan" Out of the shadows came Russia with his already bloodstained metal pipe. Ruby eyes of blazing hatred met the amethyst eyes of cold wrath. The antipathy of the two powerful nations reached its zenith. The two nations attacked each other at the same time. Their soldiers clashed with the opposing sides, bullets wheezed past the fighting representatives. Prussia was offensive against Russia and the Russian put up a good defensive stance against his arch enemy.

"If you could give me a good fight, I might as well prolong your life" Russia smirked, taunting the Prussian to put all his best in their fight. He pummeled his metal pipe to the aggressive nation, barely missing Prussia an inch of his face.

"Kesesesese! Such a huge nation but ocular impaired!" Prussia quickly withdrew his gun from its location, firing a bullet to Russia and lodging it at the personification's left shoulder. Russia was taken aback, hot liquid surged down from his shoulder staining his uniform. "I am not keen in sharing your same enthusiasm, Russia. If one of us must die and be dissolved, it will be you" Prussia was about to pull the trigger when ice formed in the gun, making it unable to use.

"I will not allow someone as you to destroy Russia" General Winter knocked Prussia from where he was standing, sending him several meters away from the injured Russia.

"If you wanted to kill me, then kill me if you could" Russia smiled childishly and he and General Winter headed northeast, Prussia was hot at their rear.


	22. Dark Moments Will Also Pass Away Too

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

The entire living room was absorbed in semi-darkness, the only light that penetrated within the room was from the fireplace. Ukraine added another timber to the crackling fire while Belarus examined the family pictures of Boris in the dimness. Belarus felt a twinge in her heart as her sight landed in one of the photos; Boris' family were all smiling, unconcerned that their lives were already numbered. As if her eyes deceived her, the family in the photograph was replaced with the three of them – Russia, Ukraine and herself. It was her heart's desire, for the three of them to be completed again. She could not tore her gaze at the simple picture, she realized that memories of those closest to one's heart ends when you lose those people in your life; all the happy and sad memories were the only keepsakes that you have of their existence in your life, like what happened to the family of Boris.

"So Boris helped you escape from the ghetto?" Ukraine broke the silence, the guerillas not only fought for the liberation of their nations from the Axis but they daringly walked under the shadows of the Nazis, saving Belarus from a terrible fate at the ghetto. The representative stood up and went beside her sister who was staring at the hanging photographs, they both contemplated the briefness of the lives of their people and the happiness and tragedies they lived in their day-by-day lives.

"Did Boris form the resistance to avenge the death of his family?" Belarus decided not to answer Ukraine's question, her attention lingered on the portraits. The beaming faces of the children were undoubtedly engraved on her mind, even if she closed her eyes she could still see the pitying images. Ukraine was silent, unsure how to deal with the question. She never thought the same matter whenever Boris was around.

"Boris never tells anyone about his past, neither I who was his foster child. Boris, Olesya, Vasilii, Lyaksandro, Marko, Anton and the others… They were not afraid to lay down their lives so others will live" Ukraine smiled sadly and Belarus saw the sadness, the unspeakable pain of being apart with the people she get closed to forming in her sister's eyes, the representatives were beginning to understand the burning will of their people – their desire to fight and die for a beautiful world that was robbed from them. The lives of the people, of those guerillas particularly were intertwined with the lives of Ukraine and Belarus. Would the nations bear the pain of separation that they will have to endure in the future when these people laid their lives so the representatives would have a tomorrow? Should it be the nations must sacrifice so that their people will live for ages and die in old age? But the war with the Axis changed everything and now that Boris and the others that have special places in their hearts, war will just erased their lives in a blink of eye and all of them would just be a grim reminder of the past, of the ill-fated era that wiped out most of the countries populations.

Within the folds of tranquility of the evening lay the undercurrent pain, misery, fear and pining for rest that everyone desired the most. In the guarded shadows of the room the long tendrils of the grisly reality caressed the representatives like a lover, fawning on them the bitter remembrance of their lives that would soon be remembered in the days of yore. Unseen by the outside world Natalia Arlovskaya's trembling lips recalled the memories of events, from every crook and cranny of her reminiscence her own soul was weeping from the weight of those recollections.

_Belarus cringed from the touch of a Nazi as the officer twirled in his finger the ends of her platinum blonde hair. She was helpless, her limbs were tied, and there were seven of them inside the room and all of them were feasting their eyes on her – a prey on the midst of predators. The soldiers were all gloating at the tied representative, carnal desires terrify Belarus as they were inching towards her._

_ "You won't stand a chance against us! Sooner or later you'll end up the same fate of that Polish bastard and your drunken Russian shit-of-a-brother!" one of the guards hissed at Belarus' right side, she could feel the hotness of the breath and the saliva of the man wetting her pale cheek. Belarus gritted her teeth, her hatred at Nazis were at its boiling point. Unknowingly, one of the soldiers at the back brushed his calloused hand on the personification's nape earning them a surprised squeak from the female representative. The Nazis roared in pure delight as they indulge themselves in their newfound merriment._

_ "Germany will not be here till next week, so in that case you wanted to entertain us for awhile eh?" All the soldiers agreed their cerulean eyes glowed in lust._

_ "I do not want to be rude but I rather fantasized Ukraine with her enormous bouncing boobs in my face!" The hardcore joke from one of the soldiers earned Belarus crude remarks from the soldiers. She closed her eyes, tears of humiliation began to pool on her windows to the soul. Belarus gasped when a large hand slipped underneath her dress and another hand finding its way from her collarbone down to her bosoms. She was slowly being undressed in front of the filthy people who considered themselves gods among the rest. Her cleavage was flaunted, the excitement of the petty desire of the soldiers aroused them. Some of them were already zipping down their zippers, Belarus was absolutely terrified. She'd rather die than suffer a terrible fate from being a sexual object of the Nazis._

_ "Help me! Help me! Ukraine! Big brother!" Belarus was crying, her pleas were drowned by the catcalls and teasing of the men as several hands made way into her lithe body. Her apron fell down to the ground and her dress was getting torn apart. The soldiers were closed to removing the remaining clothes on Belarus when several disguised guerillas entered the room and swiftly assaulted them. The Nazis were taken aback with the sudden aggression from their own soldiers, unaware it was their enemies in Wehrmacht uniforms. Before they could pull the trigger from their guns the rebels stabbed them many times, the entire room was coated in Nazis' blood. The seven Nazis fell dead and all that remained standing were the intruders. One of the rebels approached Belarus and untied her._

_ "Who are you?" Belarus asked, she never felt gratitude passed her lips much more to these mysterious people._

_ "No time for stories right now. Here, wear these and will be out of this place in no time" Belarus received a Wehrmacht uniform from one of them and they left the room to give her privacy. She gathered her previous clothing and exited the room, her companions were waiting for her._

_ "Just act naturally. You know the salute of the Nazis, right?" the captain of the group asked the representative and Belarus nodded._

_ "Sir, they are already here! We must escape now!" the captain went to the window and he saw the two representatives tasked to capture the Belarusian talking with the Commanding Officer of the ghetto. They were not the only ones whose priority was to find Belarus._

_ "Let's leave this place immediately before a guard pass this way" the guerillas exchanged determined looks with one another, they must save Belarus from being dragged to the infamous concentration camp. The group left the place, they haven't met any genuine Axis soldiers on their way. As they exited the building the big threat that was looming was the approaching newcomers – Romania, Bulgaria, the Commanding officer and his guards. The entire group stiffened, their faces were all pale as sheet._

_ "Relax… Just execute what I had told to all of you before" the captain whispered words of encouragement to his company. Pulses racing so fast as the two groups acknowledged each other before they went on their own ways. The group of Belarus headed to the awaiting military truck at the other end of the ghetto while Bulgaria and the rest went to the building that was supposed to hold the female nation. The captain of the insurgents helped Belarus climbed up the truck and the rest followed. He ignited the engine and drove the truck away the ghetto, ten minutes later a high-pitch alarm reverberated throughout the place indicating that Belarus had escaped._

_"Where will you bring me?" Belarus finally broke the silence, her adrenaline rush was subsiding._

_ "Haven't you must say thank you for the people that rescued you from those bastards? You nearly missed that heinous treatment they planned to act. If we haven't arrived on time, perhaps you are lying on the floor with your hands pinned down and your legs wide open" the captain lit up his cigarette, puffs of smoke filled the spaces between him and Belarus. Belarus looked back to the passing sceneries of blasted buildings and marked graveyards of soldiers with their helmets hanging on the bayonets._

_ "Thank you…"_

_ "Well… Ukraine was right about you. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

_ "You know Ukraine?" Belarus eyed the captain apprehensively. After all, the captain of the group was still a stranger to her regardless of their good intention to rescue her from the ghetto._

_ "Yep, kiddo! The very reason why we had saved you from that wretched place of the Nazis was to bring you back to your sister" the captain regarded her with knowing look, he knew the pain of a family being torn apart because of the war._

_ "All of you nearly died! Disguising yourselves in Wehrmacht uniforms! What a reckless attempt to liberate me from that place" now Belarus felt ashamed that these people nearly sacrificed their lives just to get her out of the ghetto._

_ "Now, now, now. You don't need to get mad at us. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! We are all alive!"_

_ "If you haven't saved me I do not know what will happen to me back then. I was… I was really so scared that they will succeed in raping me" Belarus whispered dejectedly, she felt hideous that her body was despoiled by the filthy hands of the Germans. A gentle hand tapped her shoulder and Belarus looked back to the man she would forever be grateful for._

_ "Do not think about it anymore. From this day onwards no Germans could hurt you" Belarus felt the weight of her previous terror with the Wehrmacht soldiers ebbed away as if the person in front of him physically took away the despised feeling._

_ "Dmitri"_

_ "Huh?" Belarus could not understand what the man was trying to indicate._

_ "My name is Dmitri. Sorry I forgot to formally introduce myself" the man named Dmitri blushed and he smoked again to hide his embarrassment. _

_ "Natalia"_

_ "Hmmm… Natalia" the drive went on peacefully, no one from the German forces thought that the military truck that passed from various checkpoints was the very vehicle that will take Belarus to Ukraine._

It was already morning when Belarus finished her story, she felt lightened when she shared her experiences to Ukraine. Katyusha never saw her younger sister looked so exhausted, she was dead tired after all those actions she had witnessed so far. Ukraine placed Belarus's head on her lap and she sang a lullaby to ease off the pain of Natalia. A voice never bereft of its own beauty rang within the room, a sense of comfort dawned on the house, a temporary shelter from the savaged reality of their lives.

"Sleep tight, dear sister. Day will come sooner when we will never have to hide again"

* * *

"It's no need to accompany me here at Finland. All of you are just paranoid, particularly you Mathias" Sweden sighed, there's no way the three of them would go back now that they were already at Finland.

"England has some point after all. Even if your nation is neutral, do not be deceived with the fair words of those Germans that they will never declare war on your country. Who knows it might be a part of their plan" Norway suggested bluntly, Sweden was strong but be surrounded with numerous soldiers he could be a prisoner in a matter of minutes. The three of them promised to Tino that they will take good care of Sweden and they will live up to their promise.

"Norway is right. We will not let you go on your way until the war is over. You cannot trust Germans easily" Iceland added, they are not afraid to die if it meant protecting your loved one. Mr. Puffin ruffled his feathers in agreement; even if he was just a bird it could be one of the deadliest weapon Iceland could wield.

"Everyone seems in agreement! That leaves no room for further agreement!" Denmark exclaimed buoyantly and the four of them went inside the government building to meet the Prime Minister of Finland. The officials working at the building at that time were shocked to see the four Nordics as they headed to the office of the Prime Minister. They watched in silence as the assistant of their boss greeted the representatives and ushered them to the waiting quarters.

"The Prime Minister would be ready in five minutes. He was just signing official documents at this moment. May I offer drinks while you are waiting for the Prime Minister?"

"Do you have any Carls –" Denmark was choked by Norway, the Norwegian was pulling the Dane's necktie roughly.

"Do not mind them. They were always like that. Thank you for your hospitality but we are fine right now" Iceland smiled to the secretary.

"If you need anything my office is just across this room" the secretary exited the room, Denmark was finally released from the grasp of Norway.

"You do not need to be that sadistic to me, Norge. I am thirsty" Denmark rubbed his neck, Norway still looked annoyed.

"Will the two of you be quiet? I hear footsteps coming to this room" Sweden whispered, he was anxious to finish the unexpected meeting with the Prime Minister of Finland.

_ I hope we are not too late… May we convince them to give up their alliance with Germany._

The door opened and a drained Finnish Prime Minister wobbled upon entering the room. He was not surprised of his visitors, he was already told beforehand of them. He took the centermost seat and after a minute or so, he opened his tired eyes. His skin looked not great and there were eye bags underneath his once piercing gray eyes.

"Are you okay, Prime Minister?" Denmark asked, genuine concern masked on his face. The Nordics agreed, and they suggested out that he should take a break from his work.

"I could not take leave of absence since all of us are the state of war" the Prime Minister replied weakly, he took his reading glasses from his eyes and massaged his eyes. He was damn tired from the unceasing work that he had, much more he received a telegraph of possible attack from the Allies if his country will not forsake its alliance with Germany.

"You are still not giving up your alliance with the Germans? Will you let Finland severely bombarded by the Allies? America had finally sealed the fate of this Second World War…" Sweden's voice trailed leaving behind a glimmer of the irreversible decision of the Allies.

"Would anyone expect the sudden turn out of events? In order for this world to have peace again, everyone must pay a highly price" the Prime Minister smiled bitterly, the weight of his resolution of continuing what they had started or turn their backs on their allies lies heavily on his shoulder. One thing he never expected was that the Nordics would bother themselves to see him and tell him to surrender to the Allies. He could not blame them, Mr. Väinämöinen was their friend and witnessing his country fall into ruins would devastate them greatly. Even he, the Prime Minister of Finland would not let his beloved nation suffer thoroughly but it would not be a piece of cake for the Finns to break their alliance without a price and that was the reason why the Prime Minister could not decide so swiftly.

"You are afraid that Germany will launch an assault on your country?" Sweden inquired, a palpable stillness dawned within the room. The Prime Minister peered to the Swede, this nation contributed greatly to the growth of Finland.

"Think what all of you want to think but even I cannot execute such actions without the approval of our leader. Even if I had executive powers, there are still exceptions"

"And this one is the exception?" Sweden asked again and the Prime Minister acknowledged his question.

"You almost risked your lives going here but I am grateful that you showed up despite the raging battle now going on at the East. You still care for Finland after all. However, all of you are aware that Finland was just adjacent with Russia but you still come here anyway"

"We cannot leave Finland behind. We promised him that we will take good care of his nation" Norway replied, even though Tino has been dead for a long time his country remained important to them. It was their promise for him during the burial – to oversee Finland until a newborn nation will took his place.

"Still no news of a new representative of Finland?" Iceland was curious, there should been sightings of an infant nation of Finland but still there were no news of it until now.

"If there is indeed a successor of Mr. Väinämöinen, should it be the four of you who would knew that there is already a representative around? Especially you, Mr. Oxenstierna; you and my representative had stable relationship throughout the years" the Prime Minister recalled the moments when Finland shared his own love story to him; those days when they were not yet troubled by nearby countries. He could vividly relived the representative's expressions flitted across his youthful face every time Sweden would be mention in one of his talks. "Mr. Väinämöinen loved you so much, Mr. Oxenstierna. I am happy to see my former representative full of life because of you. He was like a son of mine, and seeing him brimming with vitality owing to a certain Swede I also felt immense happiness" the Prime Minister was grateful that the large nation seating in front of him made a big difference on Tino's life.

"I… I do not know what to say…" Sweden whispered, he was dazed where the conversation was going on. Somehow, it was an overwhelming relief that someone like the Prime Minister of Finland would be proud of their relationship when his own leaders were dismayed and they never tried to hide their disgust.

"And I am deeply sorry for what I heard from your leader about your relationship with Mr. Väinämöinen" empathy was discernible on the Prime Minister's drooping gray eyes, an honest smile curved the corner of his lips.

"Thank you for your kindness, Prime Minister. I had never anticipated that my leaders were not enthusiastic with our relations. Perhaps, they still not supported in that kind of relationship"

"Time will only tell, Mr. Oxenstierna. Accepting the kind of love that you two had for each other requires open-mindedness. Love is not a sin. If it is a sin, all of us would burn in the flames of hell"

"You are really different from our leaders, Prime Minister" Norway replied coolly, he was starting to like the Prime Minister of Finland. He was sure Finland would be very proud of his Prime Minister when he hears those words coming from his leader.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

The secretary hurriedly approach the Prime Minister and she whispered something urgency on his ear. The Nordics watched the exchange of words of the two in Finnish, the tense silence stretched on far longer than they had expected. Finally, the conversation ended and the secretary excused herself.

"Well… My sincere apologies but I must cut this meeting right now. The president has called urgent conference. Perhaps next time we could talk and there would be no more interruptions" the Prime Minister beamed through his haggard veneer, and he shook hands with the four representatives.

"Maybe next time when our countries are not at war anymore" Sweden replied, the remaining personifications readied themselves to depart from the building.

"I would like that, Mr. Oxenstierna. When the world is at peace we could continue our talks most probably not at this place anymore. I'm getting annoyed with this place. Sure of lots of bad memories in here!" the Prime Minister laughed before he fell silent, gazing at the four representatives before him.

"It sure does all of you are so close together. Like the four of you, I sorely miss Mr. Väinämöinen. I really appreciate your visit. You don't know how it means to me to be graced by your presence. Well, I'll better be off now before the president send someone to drag me off from this place"

"Take care, Minister!" Denmark called back, the Prime Minister gestured a thumbs-up sign before he closed the door, leaving the Nordics in the room.

"What do you think will they talk in the conference?" Iceland asked to his big brother, Norway.

"I could sense they will be discussing their status as co-belligerent of Germany. Now that Germany's massive strength was declining, Finland has no more reasons to continue the war with Germany. We could only hope that the government of Finland would come into its senses" The Nordics made their way to the elevators down to the ground floor, finally getting out of the government building. Extreme cold winds howled to their directions, they pulled their coats closer to themselves.

"The weather seemed getting ridiculous nowadays!" Denmark complained, his spiky hair was disheveled by the strong gusts of wind. Norway pulled Iceland to his side, the silver-haired nation was slowly being swept aside by the blasts of the wind coming from Russia.

"It has begun…" Sweden shouted to the others, his voiced was drowned by the violent eastern winds. Sweden could feel the terrible presence of General Winter, he was compelled to remain at Finland until he knew the outcome of the raging battle.

"You three should go back, I will stay behind!" Sweden yelled to his companions.

"Norway and Iceland will return to their countries but I will not leave you behind! I know you also felt General Winter!" Denmark answered amidst the windstorm and sudden flurries of snow brought by the violent weather. He, too felt goose bumps forming in his body, a furious snowstorm would come next; like the previous scenario they had witnessed during the fight of Russia and Finland. No one could defeat Russia, especially General Winter who was a fearsome general capable of swallowing scores of powerful armies. Germany and Prussia who were powerful nations will not stand a chance against the two.

"We will also stay here at Finland!" Norway and Iceland were determined to remain despite the protests of Sweden and Denmark.


	23. One Destiny And Their Resolutions

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Snow heavily descended at Ukraine with chances of strong winds coming from the east; both soldiers and civilians alike found it difficult to make way from the extreme weather that suddenly transformed the city of Kiev into a frozen city. Romania and Bulgaria was shocked at the sudden change of weather while they were traveling from Belarus to Ukraine to meet North Italy and Hungary. The duo climbed down from the automobile that they were riding, as the vehicle was trapped in the thick snow on their way to the city of Kiev, to reach the headquarters of the two nations assigned to capture the representative of Ukraine, Katyusha Braginskaya. It was an hour to noon when the two arrived at the threshold of the closed hotel where North Italy and Hungary were staying. The representatives were escorted to the executive suite where the other two personifications were making plans to catch the elusive Ukraine. They were surprised to see Romania and Bulgaria entered the room, there were still flecks of snow in their bodies.

"We are afraid that Ukraine and Belarus had finally reunited and are now attempting to go to Russia" Romania spoke upon entering the room, irritation on the unexpected snowstorm etched on his face.

"Any reports on Ukraine yet? We came here to joint force with you before the two fugitives could make their way to Russia" Bulgaria asked while getting himself warmed up by the fireplace. "Do you have any coffee, North Italy?" he asked again.

"Si! Do you have any preference on coffee?" North Italy made a cappuccino for Bulgaria and caramel macchiato for Romania. The four of them converged at the middle of the room to discuss the captivity of Ukraine and Belarus.

"By any chance, do you know any reasons behind the sudden animosity of the weather?" Bulgaria shifted the discussion now turning into a debate to a lighter topic.

"So you even noticed it, ve?" North Italy replied as he stared outside the window, the snow remained fleetly falling from the furious wintry sky.

"You can hardly notice it when you were trapped all of a sudden at the middle of the road with the thick layers of snow blocking your path" Romania grunted, he could not oust the memory of the horrible situation in they had hours ago. "The three of our escorts perished in the snow while we were making our way to Kiev"

"Frostbitten to death" Bulgaria added, the treacherous snow combined by freezing winds certainly humans will not survived for hours outside the deathlike cold.

"There is something going on that we are ignorant of" Hungary spoke for the first time. The four of them agreed and were deep in thought until Romania knew the answer to the riddle.

"Russia…" Romania finally broke the stillness within the room. Bulgaria, Hungary and North Italy looked at him incredulously.

"So what's up with Russia with this extreme weather we are experiencing right now?" Hungary sipped her hot chocolate as she was watched her rival stood before her, his attention was diverted the laid out map of Kiev. Bulgaria and North Italy hanged on every words Romania articulated, they never get in Russia's way and learning about a part of the Russian's past was like finding an oasis in the middle of the desert.

"You know General Winter?" The three representatives all shook their heads. "It just dawned on me that spawn of Russia right now. Gosh, I forgot about him" Romania was shivering, not because of coldness but of pure terror. There were only few nations that could withstand the ferocity of General Winter but most of the other nations were at risk, especially if the fearsome general began manipulating its domain.

"Who is this General Winter and what is his connection to Russia?" Bulgaria never seen Romania so scared before; he wanted to know who was this General Winter, what was his relation with the weather they have right now, and if he was an ally to the Russia they never knew existed in his damned cold lands.

"You all right, Romania? Maybe you should quit drinking coffee for awhile. It makes you fidgety, ve!" North Italy was worried that Romania contracted some sort of illness while they were out in the cold for hours.

"I'm fine, Italy. The name just brings terror to me much more he was downright at Russia right now, perhaps battling with Prussia or Germany and their army. No one stood a chance when Russia and General Winter joint force now that the Third Reich was invading their territory. General Winter never let his enemies escaped alive, he was that definitely ruthless and powerful. His powers were unimaginable and even surpass our own capabilities! This weather is a living proof that he was already here! Prussia and Germany are at losing side! This war is already turning its favor to the Allies!"

"Ve! That's not true! Germany will not lose to Russia or to that General Winter! We will win this war!" North Italy replied fiercely, his empty cup of coffee fell down to the floor and broke into pieces.

"Are you sure about this, Romania?" Hungary was now thinking twice of remaining at Axis's side, she vaguely remembered the name from Austria when the latter was playing Chopin Nocturne No. 20 in C-Sharp Minor one time at the cold month of December. She had wasted so many times in this fruitless war when she could spend it with his beloved Austria. Her fist balled in anger in remembrance of the heartless actions Germany and the Führer made to the Austrian during the beginning years of the Second World War.

"Are you thinking of giving up, Hungary?" Bulgaria eyed the woman warily. Fear could make anyone decides to remain or switch sides and Hungary was at the rendezvous of giving up or fight till the end. Once again the memory of Austria lying on his bed utterly exhausted was enough for her to make a decision.

"You will stay with us right, Ms. Hungary?" North Italy was already tearful, unspeakable plea for Hungary to stay by his side was recognized on his wide amber eyes.

"Who said that "us"?" Romania, Hungary and North Italy looked bewildered to Bulgaria, he was serious in emphasizing the one word with two letters.

"What do you mean by it, Bulgaria?" North Italy asked. The Italian looked back and forth from Hungary to Bulgaria, he could not discern any sensible matter what they were trying to hint at.

"Ita-chan, I am sorry but I cannot continue on. It seems that Bulgaria had also decided the same" Hungary spoke softly, she will remain steadfast to her choice even if North Italy begged for her to stay. She cannot stay anymore, Austria needed her. Who knows when it would be too late for her to see Roderich Edelstein once again?

"This is it, North. Its up to you how to deal this shit. Are you coming with me or stay behind with North Italy?" Bulgaria gazed to his friend, waiting for his answer. Romania immediately nodded and he retrieved their coats.

"All of you are not going anywhere" North Italy was courageous enough to point his gun to the three representatives that almost stick with him till the end. "Vaffanculo! Either the three of you will stay or I'll blow your damned brains off!"

CLANG! North Italy fell to the floor due to the unforeseen blow of a frying pan from Hungary at the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Ita-chan. But I will not allow you to drag us into the hell you and Germany had created. Goodbye" Hungary walked out of the room closely tailed behind by Romania and Bulgaria. They never lifted the unconscious Italian from the floor as he was left behind for good, and all that remained of their disastrous meeting were broken pieces of North Italy's cup and the drenched map of Kiev from the splattered coffee on the floor.

* * *

Scribbles were the only the noise that penetrated the ringing calmness within the office of England. England sipped a cup of Earl Grey tea from time-to-time while he was busy perusing the official documents concerning their status at the Second World War. He was too engaged with his documents that he failed to sense another company at his office.

"You should not burden yourself with too much work, England" a singsong voice spoke in front of him. England nearly poured his Earl Grey onto himself in complete surprise, he was not aware that he has a companion in the office. He nearly passed out when he saw who was speaking.

"Finland?" England was now pale as a sheet, the former representative of Finland was seated before him. Tino Väinämöinen was very different from what England remembered of him before. Seated before him was a more matured-looking Finland in his usual blue uniform and white beret; his lighter-blond hair was now shoulder-length, his amethyst eyes were clearer and full of happiness, bereft of the pain he had endured when he was living; and his smile was serene, completely devoid of his past life.

"The world changed a lot after my death. Who would ever believe that the happy-go-lucky Italy, the silent-type Japan and the slicked-blond macho Germany would drag the entire world in its own annihilation? They almost wipe out the world's entire population!" Finland witnessed his once beloved world fell into ruins, his friends fought one another and their people kill with each other just to survive the raging hell on earth. He remained passive while on earth, there was still something he needed to accomplish before he passed away to the realm of the afterlife. While Finland was not at his family's side he was wandering through-out the world, watching the scenes unfolds before him like viewing through a big, white screen as he existed in silence. There were times that Scandinavia accompanied him on his walks, together they beheld the fading humanity of the world.

"What holds you in this world that encourages you to stay more and see your once beloved home submerged in horror and massacre of human lives?" England regained his composure and was now wiping off the droplets from his tea. He threw the napkin on the waste bin and leaned back on his executive recliner office chair, if anyone saw England talking to no one they would believe that their representative was getting crazier because of the Second World War.

"I felt I must stay more on this world, England" Finland stated in a matter-of-fact of tone while gazing at the high-domed ceiling of England's office.

"You have unaccomplished business yet to be done, right?" Finland nodded to the obvious question of England. England surveyed the Finn seated before him whose attention still remains on the ceiling. If it wasn't for him Finland might be able to survive the Winter War.

"I had long forgiven you England, so please put to rest my demise? It wasn't your fault in the first place" Finland was smiling at him, and in an instance the Finn was now seating at the edge of the desk beside the representative. "Life was not always agreeable for us, nations. It was always our people who will direct our lives. What happened at the Winter War… Its just between Russia and I" England stared at the face of Finland, but no emotion of pain and horror of his fate flickered on him. Finland was already at peace, his death purified the unwanted emotions he harbored in his past life.

"Do you think if I helped you in your fight against Russia, would you still be alive?"

"Would that even matter? No one could put up a fight against General Winter. Even if you were at my side, one of us must sacrifice so that the other nation could survive" sadness twinge on Finland's heart, an emotion the Finn could not anymore name. England swallowed the guilt Finland wanted for him to forget already.

"You do believe in destiny, aren't you Finland?"

"And you are skeptical if destiny exists or not, am I right England?"

"I do not believe that there is destiny lurking and watching us somewhere in one of the corners of the world" England put down the empty teacup and stood up to observe the snowstorm raging outside. Finland went to his side, the sight was all too familiar to him but not a memory made its way onto his mind.

"God's Will, karma, destiny they are all the same. Our lives had been planned out beforehand. Even if we think that we defy that unseeing force, it wasn't – it was already prearranged. There is no concept of defying fate or whatever you called it. Everything happens for a reason, and it goes on with a price" England was unsure how to respond, everything that Finland had said were true. If there is indeed a destiny that plays tricks on them, how cruel it is for them to be puppets of destiny.

"You don't remember everything? Even this blizzard, Finland?" Finland might not recall his own death but England and the remaining representatives will never forget his death.

"It's very familiar to me but somehow I can't remember anything. It's strange yet at the same time comforting that wherever I go, whoever I see, all of those I look at seemed closed to my heart. It's very warming! I really wish I could be able to have a glimpse of that great distance no matter how ugly most of them are, but because I knew that I had been a part of it"

"You still haven't forgotten Sweden?" England was now wondering about death and why was Finland changed so much after he died.

"Ahh… Sweden" Finland will never forget the tall blond man with piercing eyes of the same color of the ocean but with a big heart full of love and life. His amethyst eyes radiated with joy as he remembered his lover and his family. _Why should I forget my dearest Sweden? My Sweden whom I loved with all my heart and soul! My Sweden that made living a great, big adventure! My Sweden with whom I am very thankful for all the bittersweet memories that I had even if I am in the afterlife! How I also badly missing the loud-mouthed Denmark and his love-hate relationship with the quiet Norway, and the always reserved Iceland but deep inside he was one of those people with the warmest soul that ever walked on earth! My family, I missed all of you so much!_

"My relationship with America might not equal the love that you and Sweden had but I knew fully well that look I saw from Sweden last time before your grave. No words could ever define his longing for you, Finland"

"Even I sorely missed Sweden so much, England. I was so thankful that I had not yet felt that call to leave this world permanently. I still could see him and my family as well. I do not want to leave my family now that all of you are at war with our former friends" Finland appeared distant to England, no matter how hard Finland tried to recall those fuzzy, painful memories he could not discern anything even if Scandinavia comforted him that in time those memories would come to him one-by-one.

"I… I do not know where all of us gone wrong. Germany, Japan and Italy…"

"Don't worry, England. All of you did just fine. Remember, our lives are intertwined with every decision our people executed. We have no choice but to obey their will. What happened today and those yesterdays, we cannot reversed it anymore"

"How could you explain those innocent lives especially the Jews that were everyday send to that hellish place of Auschwitz?! The Axis started this war! Millions of lives had perished in their hands! They never hesitate shedding more blood for their own political interests!" England could not control his anger; the unbearable pain of the countless deaths of their people in the hands of their so-called friends was too much to hold back anymore. While the nations could not be easily killed their populace was susceptible to sickness and wounds, worse they will meet death halfway. Finland watched the anger of England burst like a balloon; he too, knew the pain that his friends were now undergoing. England and the others were at war; they could not save their people, soldiers and citizens alike were being slaughtered like animals before their sights.

"As soldiers and fighters, we struggle to protect not just our own lives but someone else's too. And that someone else could be your father or mother, brother or sister, friend or lover. Each one of us has roles to play and we have to make our own sacrifices. Even I also sacrificed, England. When I headed to the battlefield to face Russia, no one ever told me that going back home will cost me my own life" Finland finally remembered the violent snowstorm, the deadly metal pipe that finished him off, the sickening innocent smile of Russia and the apathetic glance of General Winter as they ringed on him, watching him die underneath the unforgiving, gray winter sky – a sky that was once a reflection of a thousand dreams of people and nations alike, a sky that now lied to him for eternity. Yet he felt no any vestige of pain and sadness assaulting him from remembering his untimely demise. He was in absolute peace and contentment.

"I… I'm sorry Finland. I didn't mean to say those things to you!" England was absolutely repentant on the harsh words he said to Finland. He forgets that Finland had sacrificed too, his own life he yielded to the merciless hands of Russia for the sake of protecting his beloved homeland and the Finns.

"This I could assure you England, more will be sacrificed for the lasting peace that all of you desired at the first place. Tomorrow looked menacing and unkind but trusts me, there is still hope in that tomorrow – a wonderful and dazzling world awaits all of you" anguished green eyes met violet eyes brimming with hope and understanding. "Be strong…" Finland placed both of his hands on the shoulder of the hopeless England; a warm welcoming smile coming from the Finn made the British trust once again to the fragile thing called hope.

"You are right, Finland. We should never lose hope for this war to end or all of us will perish. Only hope could make us alive and fight for the future we have the right to live" Finland and England stood side-by-side as they gazed in tense silence the furious snowstorm that now infest the entire Europe. Something terrible was now occurring at Russia. General Winter was unleashing his terror against the Germans. A powerful icy wind blasted through the windows, fragments of shattered glasses like thousands of crystals showered within the room and the two nations shielded themselves from being hurt from the sudden wreckage. England was knocked off from his feet and scrambled under his desk, waiting for the unexpected phenomenon to subside. The violent gust died down, flurries of snow wafted through the destroyed window. England went out from his hiding place and beheld his once organized office now replaced with shards of broken glasses that littered the carpeted floor and snowflakes floated through the chilly air.

"Hey, Fin… You alright?" but Finland was nowhere to be seen. England stood at his room alone until a familiar voice whispered on his right ear, "I'll be watching all of you… Remember hope." The voice of Finland caressed him for a while before it disappeared in thin air, leaving England a lasting sense of hope that he will kept all throughout the war and into the new world as promised by Finland.

"We will, Finland… Thank you"


	24. Siblings And Enemies

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Somewhere between Russia and Finland, the very same place where the representatives of the two countries dueled for what seemed ages ago; Russia along with General Winter were engaged in a terrible battle with Prussia. Upon arriving at the desolate white field the ominous presence hovering behind Russia immediately summoned a savage snowstorm, fiercer than he called during the fight with Finland. The entire place was surrounded in impeccable unrestrained sheets of heavily-descending snow and piercing arctic winds howled in haunting voices in every direction.

"You still dare to fight with Mother Russia, da? Kolkolkolkol! I am absolutely delighted to give to you your end…" Russia licked his right index finger coated in his own blood and he relished on the rusty taste of the crimson liquid as macabre images of a world painted in red, particularly the spilled blood of the German representatives made his devilish self hysterical beyond Russia could ever imagined. "A bloodier and more painful finale for you, Gilbert Beilschimdt. Want a toast for your dissolution, da? Kolkolkolkol!" Ivan Braginsky and General Winter whose hearts were cold and hard as the Russian winter never knew forgiveness especially to those people who imposed threats to their beloved Mother Russia. No compassion was reserved for their enemies only vile treatment.

"Kesesese! You scared I might kick the hell out of you?" Prussia's ruby eyes narrowed with hatred and disgust to the Bolshevik he had harbored undesirable feelings way back when they were still children. The Prussian gripped tightly the hilt of his sword and on his other hand the gun that was now defrosted. He played the trigger of his gun, seeking for that infinitesimal chance to lodge another bullet on the Russian. He knew very well that General Winter could not touch him and that was a huge advantage to him. He must outwitted Russia before Ivan could turn the tide of luck in favor of the Soviets.

"You are brave enough to challenge me, Prussia. But you dared… YOU DARED TO DESTROY MOTHER RUSSIA!" General Winter covered-up Russia as Ivan swiftly charged to the Prussian despite his huge body built. Russia was met halfway by the sword of Prussia and the Russian nearly missed being beheaded if General Winter did not blast the ground they were at. Prussia and Russia were thrown several meters away from each another. General Winter was airborne before the lying white-haired Wehrmacht officer, his spiritless eyes lingered on the nation whose very existence was a curse on every Soviets' lives. Russia wobbled behind the phantom, his wound was throbbing painfully as more blood coursed through the patched injury on his shoulder.

"Look who's talking! You are just a talkshit! You are all bloodied and you barely keep up with our fight. Ja! You deserved more the bloodier and painful finale, Russia. Kesesese!" Prussia stood up like he was not knock off from the ground and glared with malice on his prey; he was savoring the pitiful condition of his enemy. The crimson liquid that stained the Russian's uniform aroused the maniacal hysteria of Prussia to the point he was now going berserk. The albino was closing the distance between him and Russia, his Cheshire cat smile was plastered on his face. Russia was frantically looking around on the wide, white canopy of snow for his metal pipe but his searching proved to be in vain. He had lost his metal pipe for good.

"You're looking for this?" Prussia snickered as he playfully tossed in the air the metal pipe of Russia. Russia's face was as pale as the snow as his only shred of hope was now stolen from him, he was now defenseless. Not even General Winter his most powerful ally could protect him from the onslaught of Prussia.

"You bastard!" Russia was kicked forcibly to the snow-laden ground. Blood spurted out from his mouth as Prussia kicked Russia on his chest for the second time. Russia squinted to the overshadowing Prussian, he could clearly see the ruby eyes of Prussia blazed with corrupted determination and brutality despite the hazy vision he had right now.

"Any last words, Bolshevik?" Prussia sneered to the lying Russia who was now in a total mess, who's once blond hair was now matted and wetted in his own blood and his former neat uniform was drenched in blood from the shoulder down to his thighs.

"Prussia…" Russia spoke through his blood coated lips; his sight remained unfocused as ever, his breathing was becoming laborious as his fight with Prussia lengthened and some of his limbs were becoming numb already. Prussia smirked, his victory was now almost at reach. Prussia kicked apart the arms of Russia and the Russian was now lying spread-eagled as what the albino envisioned before he finished the huge nation.

"If you want to have your metal pipe back, here it is!" Russia writhed in pain as he received continuous blows of his own metal pipe from Prussia, he was now suffering the same cruel fate – the very horrid deed Russia did to Finland. "WHY… DON'T… YOU… JUST… DIE!" Wide ruby eyes of Prussia turn into slits of grim pleasure as crimson liquid from the helpless Russian dyed again the white field of grim fate, red. Even the Prussian was drenched in Ivan's blood, overflowing euphoria on the obviously defeat of Russia thrilled him to the extreme. More blood from Russia splattered the tainted surroundings due to the unnumbered hits he endured under the unleashed millennia of hatred of Prussia. After what seemed an endless barrage of merciless beatings Prussia backed-off seeing Russia was on the teetering edge of unconsciousness. The former nation was panting after a series of harsh beatings on Russia, droplets of blood fell from the metal pipe he was holding leaving a trail of blood away from the collapsed representative.

"Give up, Bolshevik! There's nothing you can do against Germany and I! Russia will crumble away and fade into dusts! The time of the Aryans has come… The master race shall dominate and you, lowly races will serve all of us!"

"You… Are… Indeed… A… Fool! Russia… Will… Not… Be… Taken… That… Easily! гореть в аду!" Russia's usual spine-chilling grin was plastered on his bloodied face. His amethyst eyes was now filled with renewed wickedness on his opponent, he was not yet defeated at all despite his current gory predicament.

"Still have the strength, eh? Kesesese!" Prussia advanced again towards the lying Russia, he threw the metal pipe as far away as possible from them and he finally unsheathed the sword Old Fritz gave to him. The representative in Wehrmacht uniform stood before Ivan Braginsky, he will finish their fight once and for all. Prussia positioned the sword with its tips pointing to Russia and in utmost overjoyed tone he screamed, "DIE!"

* * *

Wintry breeze passed through the open door left behind by the former allies of the Axis. Scattered parchments flew in every direction of the suite as another gentle yet chilly wind entered the room. A lone occupant was lying spread-eagled on his back at the carpeted floor of the room, tears coursing down his amber eyes – North Italy was definitely abandoned by Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria. The Italian had never felt so much loneliness after the demise of his one true love, the Holy Roman Empire; and what was killing him from the inside was that he never imagined how truly terrifying to fight the entire world all by himself. Sure, Germany, Japan and Prussia are his allies but they were so far-away from him. So far that he was beginning to regret the choice that he made and the weight of the words of South Italy had been right all along.

_"VAFFANCULO, FELI! YOU TRULY HAD BECOME MAD! WHAT UTTER INSANITY LET YOU DECIDED TO JOIN GERMANY AND JAPAN?" The representative of South Italy was fuming; he knew how stupid his younger brother was. Feliciano was stupid enough to love the Holy Roman Empire and let himself be swallowed in loneliness when Holy Rome was killed by France in Thirty Years War. After all, no one could ward of love and Lovino knew how difficult to evade it ever since he was taken under Spain's custody – and there he found the love he deserved; the biggest idiot he ever met, the tomato bastard. But upon hearing those irrevocable words from his brother, North Italy stole the crown from Spain._

_"There's nothing you can do anymore, fratello. I sided with the boss even if I already knew that you will disapprove of my decision. We had signed the treaty with Germany and Japan. We are now known as The Axis Powers" North Italy whispered enough for Spain and South Italy to pick up. He felt the tremendous weight of the piercing stare coming from his elder brother directed to him but his gaze was glued to the floor._

_ "Look at me, Feli! LOOK AT ME!" Romano was now crying out of anger and pain. The two brothers had lost their grandfather, will South also lose the only family that he has?_

_ "Romano, calm down!" Spain embraced South Italy to prevent him from hurting North Italy. Even he could not believe that such a cute Ita-chan dared to commit such atrocity against the world. Who would even anticipate that the Northern half of Italy will enter into a war with Germany and Japan? No one, until now…_

_ "Let me go, bastard! JUST LET ME GO!" South Italy was squirming underneath the arms of Spain; tears cascaded from his closed eyes, coursing through his porcelain skin and landing to the floor that was once their playground before. Spain was at loss too, he was also hurting that he cannot save his Ita-chan from a heartless deadlock with the people the Italian considered as his friends._

_ "We are brothers and that I am very thankful, but we are also embodiments of our people, fratello. I am old enough to make decisions and fight for what our nation ambitions. I will not desert my friends and that is final!" Feliciano Vargas finally looked up to his anguishing brother with fierce determination. Spain and South Italy never seen Feliciano looked so distant; his once full of life amber eyes was now lifeless, so dull and his animated smile was wiped off from his youthful face, a foreign North Italy was now standing before them._

_ "WILL YOU WAKE UP, FELI! The North Italy that I knew could not even dreamed of such horrid deeds. He could not even raise his hand to kill a fucking mosquito for Christ's sake! And when did Feli decided to fight when between the two of us, I WAS THE ONE LEFT BEHIND BY GRANDPA ROME just to become stronger in order to protect you when the time comes!" _

_ "Big brother Spain, aren't you proud of your little Ita-chan? I am no longer the crybaby that you knew millennia ago. I am all grown-up. I am now stronger. I will fight and die with my friends. I love you. You love me, right Big brother Spain?" The lifeless amber eyes of North Italy rested on the olive-skinned man that was embracing the sorrowing Southern half of Italy._

_ "I… I will always love you, Ita-chan. If you love us too, you will come back to us. You are stronger since then. You do not need to prove your capabilities by joining The Axis. Even Grandpa Rome will attest that his younger grandchild had indeed surpassed his expectations. After all, you and Romano are his grandchildren. Por favor, come back to us…" Spain was hoping that he could somehow change the mind of North Italy, for the sake of his Romano. He could not stomached seeing his Lovino in deep pain, the memory of being always left behind by his family made the Spaniard more protective and affectionate toward his South Italy. That feeling of separation, he endured it when he had to part ways with his former colonies and it ripped him apart. But who was he not to grant the liberty when his colonies demanded for their freedom? However, seeing Feliciano walked away from them just to wage war with the entire world was sickening._

_ "When will you even realize that I had already paved the path that I will take, Big brother Spain? My choice is final. So please do accept that I had decided even if fratello will not fight with me. I am deeply saddened that you haven't seen what we are fighting for, my dearest South. __Mi__mancherai__tanto, mio fratello. Arrivederci!" North Italy was about to cross the threshold of the room when he was stopped in his tracks by none other than South Italy._

_ "Remember this representative of North Italy, Feliciano Vargas! By the name of our Grandfather Romulus Vargas and as the other representative of Italy, I, Lovino Vargas say unto you that I am no brother of yours until you repented your words and actions. You will not receive any treatment from your brother as long as you are committed in annihilating the entire world with your false ideologies. Twice the weight of the pain, the loneliness, the sadness and the loss that you will endure as the price that you will have to pay for the path that you have chosen – the way you created will lead you to your own destruction. Until you haven't realize what you did, solitude and sorrow will remain by your side even if it meant for you to face the entire world alone" Lovino barely utter those words without breaking his own heart. He loved his younger brother so much more than the hate he kept when he understood that Feli was Grandpa Rome's favorite. And saying those words to North Italy was something he could not forgive himself, lest North would regret what he had chosen._

_ "Is that all what you got to say, South Italy? If none, I will go now. Boss is already waiting for me. I am sure he will be very disappointed if he found out that the southern representative of Italy will not joined force with him. I am still hoping that you will change your mind, fratello" North Italy took a glance on his only family member; his face remained passive as he beheld the face of the other half of Italy. "Till then…" North Italy departed from the room leaving South Italy and Spain behind; his ears were not deaf on the sobs of his elder brother and comforting words of the Spaniard or his heart from being suffocated from hurting the people that loved him the most._

_ "Mi dispiace…" North Italy's voice faded into the unknown as he prayed for forgiveness that he never deserved in the first place._

North Italy snapped out from his stupor as several footsteps were headed to the room. The Italian regained his composure and was about to clean the mess when several soldiers including Germany entered the room.

"You never told me that you'll come all the way here, Germany. Is there an important matter from the Führer that you wanted to discuss personally?"North Italy was surprised that Germany would arrive unannounced; much more it would be hours after Hungary, Bulgaria and Romania abandoned them. He felt tension arise when Germany surveyed the room until his cold eyes landed on him.

"Where are Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria? I visited the Minsk Ghetto to escort Belarus to Auschwitz just to find out that the representative escaped with the aid of the insurgents. I received a report that Bulgaria and Romania headed this way. So where are they? Why is this room in total disarray?" Germany's unconcerned eyes rested on North's disconcerted face; North Italy was notorious in dillydallying and this was not the time for him to dawdle now that the Axis Powers' glory was declining at great speed. His patience was nowadays quick to run out ever since the indomitable Axis's forces was quickly defeated with the joint forces of Allies and other nations; and this messy room and the absence of Hungary, Bulgaria and Romania was a matter he wanted to wheedle out from the Italian. He was not the same Germany that the world ever knew or the very nation that North Italy loved with all his heart. He was now the cruel, unforgiving and the most hated nation followed by Japan and Italy that sent millions of their people to their death and more will find themselves in the same way before the Second World War ends. North Italy shifted on his position, despite his cool facade he knew that fooling Germany would cost his life and wisely enough he told the bitter truth to the awaiting nation before him.

"They had left after finding out that General Winter is behind this bizarre phenomenon. They even knocked me out when I stopped them from leaving" Germany's once steely eyes narrowed upon hearing that the three nations deserted Italy when the four of them were charged of capturing the representatives of Belarus and Ukraine.

"They are now gone as we speak today, North Italy?" Germany put his cap onto to the table and he ruffled his slicked blond hair; a slight of weariness was visible on his handsome face. The Italian nodded and he watched in silence as Germany dragged a seat before the dying embers in the fireplace. Germany added some lumbers and the failing fire blazed again, warding off the coldness that seeped through the room. Ludwig leaned back with his legs outstretched, an exhausted sigh escaped from his lips. For the first time after Germany and several soldiers entered the room, North Italy finally noticed a civilian within their midst.

"Who is he, Commander?" The middle-aged man cowered in fear as he was now the center of attention. One soldier of the escort pushed the man so hard that he stumbled to the floor, earning the poor man boisterous laughter and deplorable jokes from the Wehrmacht officers. North Italy was suffocating in his status as an ally of Germany; he wanted to break free from the shackles as enemy of the world and seeing the Ukrainian in front of him as the focus of inhumane treatment was wrenching his heart, he was never been raised to be unkind. But he cannot simply return to his old self now that it was his choice to be by Germany's side no matter what happens. North Italy could not risk losing Germany anymore ever since his Holy Roman Empire gave him the chance to become the strongest empire along with him but he rejected, afraid that the two of them might end the similar fate of Grandpa Rome. His fear only pushed Holy Rome to his own oblivion, the biggest mistake he truly prayed for redemption. If North Italy only took Holy Rome's outstretched hand on that fateful day and fought with him side-by-side, then Holy Rome was still alive and North Italy could say the words he never had the will to say to the dead nation. Much better, there might be no Second World War.

"North Italy, re-group our Panzer Division stationed within Kiev and in half-an-hour all of them must be assembled in front of the building. We will pay Belarus and Ukraine a surprise visit" North Italy was aghast with the sudden command of Germany, and like a giant puzzle that was solved with the missing piece that was finally found at last he understood the presence of the Ukrainian in the room. The middle-aged man betrayed his own nation and people as well, for what the Wehrmacht forces could offer to him in exchange of the whereabouts of the two representatives, North Italy did not know. One thing he was sure though, it was already game over to the man in front of him – the German forces never play the game fair!


	25. Lives Torn Apart

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

The snowstorm that pestered Europe died down unexpectedly except in Russia, the country will remained enveloped in blizzard as long as the battle between the Soviets and the Germans persist. Ukraine watched anxiously at the open backdoor of the kitchen as snow mildly descended from the gray sky, capping the village and the vast field in white landscape. Her troubling heart never rested ever since Russia has been one of the primary targets of the Second World War, even if her sister consoled her that Big Brother was far stronger than Germany and his allies and he will put up a good fight that will lead him to victory. Alas, today she was absolutely restless and nearly passed out if she hadn't grasped the edge of the kitchen sink. The unexplainable feeling doubling the heaviness on her heart made her asphyxiated that she vomited twice in the sink. She trembled and tears flowed down from her eyes, a sign of calamity was ready to strike them like swords aimed to slice off their necks when they meet. Ukraine helped herself in one of the chairs of the long table and she buried her face on her palms, dread consumed her that a blow of doom will descend upon them. As the representative was crying relentlessly, the door creaked open and came in Boris and Belarus who were exchanging of recent events of the war. They stopped conversing when they saw Ukraine crying her heart out. Belarus instantly ran to her sister while Boris carefully surveyed the backyard; he held his rifle closed to his rest, ready to rain bullets on anything that hurt his Katyusha.

"Sister! Why are you crying? Tell us what happened!" Belarus held her sister gently; it was the first time for her to see Ukraine in such condition. "Shhhh… Dear sister, please tell us why are you crying" Her protective side to her family kindled when she saw her sister crying, vowing that whoever made Ukraine cried will surely pay.

"Katyusha, what is the matter? Is something troubling you?" Boris closed the backyard door, his fear that their enemies knew their location was erased. He put down his rifle on the table and took a seat at the left side of Ukraine; he tenderly pulled away her hands from her face and clasped the soaked hands of his adopted daughter into his own big, calloused hands. Ukraine spoke but in her own native language and Boris and Belarus knew that something really, really bad had happened. A nation could switch into their own language if they experienced extreme emotion or feelings, and the sudden change of behavior of Ukraine was a matter that must not be cast aside without finding out the truth from the representative herself.

"I… I see blood and death everywhere! I see Lyaksandro and Marko lying lifelessly at the ground, they were bayoneted multiple times by the Germans! Vasilii was forcefully dragged by two Wehrmacht officers behind a tank and he never came out, the soldiers re-appeared they were already coated in his blood! And then… And then…" Ukraine was now hyperventilating, Boris and Belarus was speechless.

"Shhhh… Calm down, sister. Everyone is still alive, fit as a horse. They will not die. We will not all die" Belarus could not believe what she just heard. Ukraine had a premonition; she had seen the deaths of their loved ones, and how long they will be together – perhaps might be a month, weeks or with heartbreaking acceptance of their reality, days.

"How could I calm down when… When… When I just saw their deaths and there was nothing that I could do to save them!" Ukraine wept and she embraced tightly her sister, the two of them will live and have a tomorrow while Lyaksandro and the rest will never had the chance to see their own futures. Even in a short amount of time Belarus lived in the house of Boris and his guerillas, she loved them as much as the love Ukraine treasured in her heart. If she was on the situation of Ukraine, she might be gone crazy with the tremendous weight of the forewarning. But they were representatives, and they could endure even the saddest and loneliest, most hated and most painful moment of their existence. The possible loss that they might witness anytime is another episode of the saddest and most painful of the representatives' lives and time will only dull the pain of that chapter but the memories of those people will forever be remembered as long as the nations live.

"Drink this, Katyusha. Are you feeling all right?" Ukraine drank the water in three gulps and she returned the empty glass back to Boris. Ukraine was feeling better; her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "There, there, there… Do not worry too much, Kats. We could stand our ground against the Germans. No enemies could penetrate our defenses unless someone from our group betrays us. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Boris guffawed on what he deemed a foolish thought and became silent immediately after he saw the silent reaction of the two nations. "Ugh, just do not fret too much on that thought, Kats. You promise me?" Ukraine nodded and Boris smiled, behind his fatherly smile lies apprehension. He knew their death was inevitable since they sworn to protect Ukraine and Belarus even if all of them will die just to save them from the terrible fate of being high-profiled prisoners of war. He could not deny that a potential treachery might occur in their ranks, especially if one of them faced a grave threat. Fear could make any man or woman switch sides.

"I.. I finally feel better now" Ukraine commented tiredly, the call of rest was great after an almost an hour of crying exhausted her. She wiped off the trail of the tears on her cheeks and smiled, but her smile did not reached to her ears – a smile that will never be same anymore. "Father…" a broken pair of cobalt eyes reached out sorrowfully, and a pair of consoling amber eyes warmed the emptiness in the eyes of Ukraine. Boris nodded to Belarus to accompany her elder sister to her room.

"I'll take you to the room" Belarus supported her sister and they trudged out of the kitchen. As their steps faded into silence, Vasilii entered the kitchen with his usual grin.

"Wassup, boss? Ya look you ate something bad" Vasilii cracked a joke but his laughter died down when he saw the serious expression of Boris. "Something happened, boss?" Vasilii seldom saw that kind of countenance of his boss and he knew something terrible had passed. Boris looked at him, his deep-set amber eyes searched through the very depths of the blithesome man. "Uh, boss… Quit staring at me like that! It freaks me out!" Vasilii remained jittery with the unflinching stare his Commander was giving to him, until a smile twitched the corner of Boris' lips and the red-haired elderly man broke the tension in the room with a loud, bighearted laugh.

"Hell, did I scare you, Lii? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Boris thumped the table loudly that it creaked from the weight of the man's fist; splinters of wood from the old table fell to the stone floor.

"Geez, old man! You drove me nuts! Did something really happened or you're just over-reacting?" Vasilii pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from his leatherjacket pocket, his eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"What was my number one rule here in the house, Lii? No… smoking… inside… the… house!"

"Fine! Fine! Fine! Now stop throwing me the splinters of wood! OUCH!" Vasilii ducked the last throw of Boris and he opened the back door of the house. He fiddled his unlit cigarette when Boris appeared at his side.

"Taught you stop from smoking, eh? You'll die from smoking if you will not quit, Lii" Boris grunted as the smoke from Vasilii's cigarette wafted through the thin, chilly morning air.

"I will die in battle rather than from any serious illnesses" Vasilii blew more smoke, he never smoked so much before until now.

"So tell me, Vasilii. How were our troops holding their positions?"

"To be honest boss, our troops were all restless and they feared that anytime the Germans might discover our hideout and launch an attack on us"

"We cannot blame them, Lii. Now that the Wehrmacht forces are now in our country, hiding seemed almost impossible to all of us. Most of our enemies walked in our streets dressed after our own style. They might already have spies scattered around, and that matter I fear the most. If ever they found out that we have Belarus and Ukraine under our protection, we will meet the end of every Jews they exterminated. We are almost at the end of our fight" Boris' worry heightened, he feared that the prediction of Ukraine was coming into fruition. Out of the corner of his amber eyes, he viewed the tall man be jumpy in his place. Boris anticipated this situation to take place after they welcomed Belarus and Ukraine in their ranks, but he never realized how difficult to bear the feelings brought by the incoming tragedy.

"Even I am afraid of what tomorrow will bring. I always believed I am strong to fight for our country, for our people and for our personification. But it was wrong when I realized how terrified I am until now. I am the biggest coward in our ranks, boss!" Vasilii took his last smoke before he let his cigarette fell to the ground. "This would be the last time that I will smoke"

"You are one of the bravest souls that I had the honor to fight with, Vasilii" Boris playfully punched Vasilii on his left shoulder. "If ever the Germans located all of us, I would make sure that I could take as many as I can! Sure you do not want to wage a bet with an old man like me, eh?"

"Are you mocking my shooting skills, boss? You know that among our troops I am the sharpest shooter! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Heh! Don't be complacent son, just because you are bestowed with such ability. I might be an old man, but I will not lose to someone like you" Their laughter was cut-off when the telephone rang shrilly in the house.

"I'll answer it!" Boris watched Vasilii ran back to the house, passed the backyard door and he disappeared as he exited the kitchen. After five minutes or so, a frantic and ashen-faced Vasilii was seen running back to the leader of the resistance. "Boss! Bo-boss! The-the-the Germans were massively attacking us! The Germans brought numerous panzers and a hundred infantrymen! Lyaksandro and the others were barely holding the first line of defense!"

"So they finally found us. It will not take that long before the enemies penetrated our first line of defense. It's still a miracle that they managed to stall the movement of the Germans. Call the rest of the guerrillas. We will fight to our deaths!" And that five minute call was the most terrifying moments of their lives.

* * *

Majority of the Wehrmacht forces situated at Kiev were now stealthily moving towards the secret base of the rebels that were protecting the representatives of Belarus and Ukraine. As the large group was making their way they passed carcasses of suspected insurgents killed by the German soldiers dressed in civilian attires to ensure that their plan to finally capture the elusive personifications and annihilate the opponents of the Führer would be carried out flawlessly. It has been two months that Belarus and Ukraine mocked them right under their nose and the Wehrmacht, especially Germany was getting tired of their little petty game of hide-and-seek.

"There are no more guerillas lurking out here. All were now gone. Beyond those hills is a village rarely visited by your forces, Commander and within that place Boris and his people lives along with the two representatives you were targeting" the Ukrainian calmly stated what he knew on the lives of the insurgents. "Before you could touch your feet at the village there are three lines of defenses that we will encounter and each of those defenses were guarded with 50 or more guerillas with highly-powerful guns allegedly smuggled from the Allies and hijacked from trucks that the rebels took down weeks ago"

"I had received reports of casualties from my own men that insurgents attacked a number of trucks loaded with firearms going to Ukraine" Germany was commanding his troops to separate into three groups. The two groups will make their way around the place of the guerillas while the main force spearheaded by Germany and North Italy will directly engages the rebels in a large-scale combat. As the once huge group divided and directed to their assigned locations, Germany and his panzer division began their journey towards the first line of defense.

"Do you know the leader of the guerillas? You knew so many things for us to really consider that you are just a plain civilian" North Italy remained doubtful towards the man that was now in-between him and Germany. He just couldn't be a civilian that knew the matters and activities of the guerillas just by passing the area of the enemies of the Wehrmacht without being one of them. North Italy could not deny that the man might be a spy of the Germans or might be a double-crosser agent of both parties; however the last hypothesis of him was a colossal risk in the part of the insurgents, even if all of them are bold enough to fight to the last fighters that they have. No one wanted to destroy the Führer's army even if the power of the Third Reich was declining at the latter years of the Second World War or even if they would be forever revered in history as the brave men that fought the Germans to freed Ukraine from their clutches until to the last ounce of courage that they could muster.

"I am just a citizen of Ukraine that gladly welcomed the presence of Germany here in the country. The rebels only fight for their own interests. I even endured harsh treatments from them when Ukraine experiences scarcity in food. They harassed us and they took what we only had for winter. They burned down houses if they were not given what they want. Those guerillas… They killed my family!" The man was shaking in anger, the very gruesome image of his entire family shot in the head by his fellow countrymen was eternally embedded on his mind, and not even an act of repentance from the insurgents could remove that lifetime, painful memory from him.

"Sir, we could already see the first line of defense of the guerillas!" The second-in-command of the troop was eagerly waiting for Germany's orders. The blond nation took the binoculars from the officer and gazed at their target.

"Set the tanks ahead and wait for my command" Tensions began to reach its climax as the remaining tanks in the main force were now stationed in front of the troop and the soldiers took their positions behind the tanks. All the soldiers were ready to shower bullets to the guerillas guarding the first line of defense of the resistance. Even North Italy was now equipped with a rifle – he had lost Holy Roman Empire he will not let anyone take Germany away from him. He will kill anyone whether innocent civilian or not, now that Germany is at this moment vulnerable to any attacks now that the Third Reich is collapsing.

"Sir, I had brought all of you to their hideout. Maybe-maybe you could spare me from this moment?" The man was confident that the representative of Germany would be merciful enough to let him flee the scene. Germany smirked and North Italy knew that the man before them wouldn't be given a chance.

"Don't you want to see again your family?" The man took back as the tall nation now holding a gun walked towards him; his steely cerulean eyes glowed with malice. Almost anyone was now watching the same scenario they witnessed for countless times.

"But-but you promised that you'll let me go after I tell to you all of what I know about the resistance!" Absolute fear of death overcame the sanity of the Ukrainian.

"Ahhh…. Is that fear I am seeing in your eyes?" Germany licked his lips; he could feel fear in the air. "Hmmm… then you should be wise enough in the first place not to make a pact with a devil" Germany pulled the trigger and a loud BANG echoed in the valley. The Ukrainian fell down to the ground, blood oozing from the wound on his forehead. Germany tucked back his gun as he approached the lifeless body of the man that led them to the hiding place of Belarus and Ukraine and also to the untimely death of the Ukrainian. "Pity… If you aren't a coward, you might live" Germany stepped back from the dead body and his attention shifted back to his troop, all were now waiting for his go signal.

"Germany?"

"Commence the bombardment to our enemies! Kill everyone that harbors Belarus and Ukraine! There is no room for compassion to our enemies! For our people! For Germany!" Tanks sped up towards the first line of defense of the enemies of the Third Reich and the remaining infantrymen led by Germany and North Italy fired at the unaware guerillas, and the first scream and bloodshed ensued on that day.

* * *

Hurried footsteps echoed at the hallway as Boris sped up to the quarters of Ukraine and Belarus. The wooden door banged open and both Belarus and Ukraine watched in stunned silence Boris breathing heavily by the threshold, his knuckles was white from grasping his rifle firmly. "We… We need to get out of this place immediately!" Boris was catching his breath; terror in his eyes struck the hearts of the two female representatives. The nations exchanged alarmed glances to one another; the premonition of Ukraine arrived earlier unexpectedly.

"They had found our base, aren't they Father?" Ukraine immediately stood up from the bed and was about to collect her personal belongings when she was stopped by Boris.

"We do not have much time, Kats! Let's go!" The three of them ran out of the house only to be greeted by the explosions, gunfire and war cries of the opposing armies. "I did not expect that they would penetrate our defenses so easily. The two of you needed to escape this place right now!" Boris tugged the crying nations as they ran further from their house to the escape route prepared by the guerillas.

"Father! Father! We will stay and fight back the Axis!" Ukraine cried out amidst the cacophonous sound of the battle. Boris did not respond but he gripped tighter the hands of Ukraine and Belarus as they made their way towards the nearing emptied village.

"Do not be stubborn, Kats! We had already discussed this matter!" An explosion to their left sent flying the running guerillas several meters from the exact location of the blast. The three thudded to the ground, debris from the destroyed houses showered on multiple directions. Boris stirred from his position and was about to head to the knocked off nations when he heard numerous loud German accent voices from the direction of the sudden assault.

"There they are!"

"The boss ordered to capture the representatives alive!"

"Well… The Commander won't hurt us if we kill the red-haired, ja?" The Wehrmacht was about to pull their trigger and fire at the leader of the rebels when out of nowhere, bullets hailed upon them and the entire officers fell down to the blood-spluttered ground.

"We're all surrounded! It's a slim chance to escape the Axis forces! It's a matter of do or die, boss" Vasilii was smudged in dirt and blood, and sweat covered his face and arms. Anton and Olesya proceeded in helping the representatives regain their consciousness.

"This is what I dreaded the most, Lii" Boris surveyed the massive casualties; his companions were probably dead by the sudden onslaught of Germany. "Where are the twins?" Boris was keen to know their grave situation, especially on the first line of defenses of their base. He wanted to know how the twins fared against the Germans; the two were the most formidable soldiers in the resistance. When Vasilii did not respond, Boris painfully did not question him anymore. Something terrible had happened to Marko and Lyaksandro. He had lost his wife and his children, and even the twins that he considered his family were now gone. Why must life be so cruel on him?

"Time's running out, boss! Miss Kats and Miss Belarus must escape this place right now! The representatives of Germany and Italy are here!"

"The-they are here?" Ukraine stuttered; the guerillas were being punished for harboring the two of them in their safety.

"Then we must flee right now, dear sister" Belarus gently touched Ukraine's left shoulder, there was nothing that the two of them could now do to re-write their grim present or could bring back the lives that had been lost because of their existence.

"GERMANS!" A loud scream returned the tension of the presence of the Wehrmacht in their camp, and shouts and gunfire commenced again; the voice was probably silenced by the unexplainable wrath of the Third Reich. Any time now the enemies may find out their exact location and seize Ukraine and Belarus for good. The six ran with great haste, terror was upon all of them. They were within the insides of the deserted village when their enemies appeared in the distance.

"Go now, boss! The three of us will remain and fight off the Germans. We will give the three of you sufficient time to leave this place" Vasilii looked longingly to Boris and the two nations. He never felt so much pain again in his life until this moment of separation. No words could sum up the weight of this parting, an eternal goodbye for all of them. Belarus and Ukraine will live, but it would be the end for everyone. "It was a great moment to meet the two of you, Ms. Ukraine and Ms. Belarus! Well… This is it. This is…" Vasilii would be dying to see these people in front of him once again, a second-chance glimpse with the people he loved and adored so much. Swallowing the lump that formed in the back of his throat he spoke the words he never dreamt he would articulate for the last time with raw emotions, "Goodbye…"

RATATATATATATAAAAAAAT! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Hurry up now, boss!" Anton and Olesya fired against the approaching troops, several German fighters fell dead.

"Well, we are the remaining soldiers alive, aren't we?" Vasilii went back to his old self. All heroes die with a smile on their faces, Vasilii promised to himself. He will die as a hero…

"Care for a little competition? Let's see who could kill the most number of bastards among the three of us" Olesya smirked to her two male companions; taunting them that even if she is a female she could put up a good fight.

"I may be bald and pudgy, old man but I will not lose that so quickly, missus!" Anton chuckled and his machine gun consistently sang its battle cry as more German soldiers fell down to the bloodied and scorched earth of Ukraine. Their delight ended so soon when tanks appeared at all sides of their location and the last living guerillas of Boris' army were pitted to their own deaths.


	26. Friends And Families

The residence of England was bustling with life as nations gathered again for another world meeting. Almost all representatives were present except for the Nordics, Russia, China, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Poland, Ukraine, Belarus, Romania, Bulgaria, Hungary, Austria and their former friends turned enemies – Germany, Japan and North Italy. The present nations remained agitated and spoke in whispery voices, all of them were exhausted from the massive assault of the Axis on their respective countries. Even the great America was seating silently in one of the corners of the meeting hall, deep in thought when he was approached by England and France. The two newcomers grabbed a seat and sat down on each sides of the American.

"Never did I see you look like that until you had made the decision to bomb the Axis' vital cities, mon ami" France leaned back on his chair and took a swig of one of the most expensive wine he found on England's cellar. America's silence made the French intrigued more on the blond nation with rimmed glasses whose azure eyes were once alive with energy now bereft of liveliness brought by the Second World War. With all the pain and sorrow that they witness as their beautiful world transformed into a treacherous and merciless place, with the continuous decimation of their own populace, they will never be the same. The representative of Finland has long been gone, Austria was dying with the annexation Germany had made, Poland might meet the same cruel fate within the wretched four walls of Auschwitz, Belarus and Ukraine remained missing until now and all that they knew to the sisters were they were regarded as highly-sought prisoners of war of the Axis, and Russia was currently fighting with Prussia in the same place that the Russian and the Finn had the battle.

"Haven't I made the right decision to launch a huge-scale attack on them, right?" America remained troubled by his choice, but looking back to all the abominations done by the Axis he needed to quickly execute their verdict to prevent more casualties. The Kingdom of Italy was collapsing and so was the Third Reich. The only problem that remained was the Empire of Japan and the said nation took up the most space on his troubled mind. He knew fully well that Japan would suffer the most tragic consequence the Allies had set and the possibility of dissolution was eminent. _Japan… Why don't you just surrender? Even if your country had done grievous deeds to us, I cannot… I cannot bomb your vital cities knowing that another representative, another friend of mine would die. We had already lost Finland, we were already losing Austria and Poland, and would we also lose you too, Japan? Please… Please give up! I do not want to lose any more friends!_

"Is that the great America we had known before?" England was in his usual self of scoffing at his former colony. As a former colonizer of America, Britain knew fully well the emotions and feelings of Alfred Jones. Even if America is not under his dominance anymore, America would always be Britain's America. Seeing the discomfort of the blond nation he was aware that America was making second thoughts on blasting Japan just to end the Second World War, but in order to stop the global war to continue raging on, a price must be paid and the answer is already obvious - the inevitable dissolution of another country.

"Do not forget the death of Finland nor the worsening condition of Austria and Poland. Remember that Finland fought with all his best to protect his nation's freedom and his people against Russia even if it cost his own life. Remember the pitying conditions of our fellow representatives, Austria and Poland. The two should have been spared but due to the corrupted ideals of the Axis they had paid the heaviest price among us, nations. Amerique, Japan is also our friend too and so is Germany and Italy but this is no time for you to be compassionate to them. Would you even dare to look in the eyes of our fellow nations when they knew that the great America, the very nation that they could always rely can't protect them from the Axis plainly you are hesitant to counterattack their former friends?" France set down his emptied wine glass on the carpeted floor and gazed at the slumped form of America. Even England approved the statement of France, there was no room for further uncertainties.

"Finland visited me when I was doing paper works in my office, days ago" England watched his fellow nations all engaged in hushed discussions of their own before shifting back his attention to America and France. "Finland… He changed a lot after his untimely death" England knew that America was hanging on every word he was telling even if the blond nation remained stationary. Though America barely exchanges conversation with Finland, the representative did not expect that they will lose Finland during the Winter War.

"Did he forgive us, England?" France perked up on the sudden change of topic, it was a long time that he heard the name coming from the British. After the unfortunate death of Finland, no one dared to speak his name, the world knew the very reason behind the demise of one of the kindest and most cheerful representative. After the ill-fated incident, the remaining nations barely see Russia afterwards.

"Finland forgave us… He forgave me from not being there by his side when he needed me the most"

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

_ "Enter!" The door opened and a soldier entered the room, England's back was on him as the British were staring passively at the swirling snow now overlaying the entire Europe. "What brings you here, Lieutenant?"_

_ "It is my gravest regret to inform you that Mr. Tino __Väinämöinen has passed away, Commander" An eerie silenced dawned on the room, no one broke the deafening stillness, only the ticking sound of the wall clock could be heard until England finally gestured the soldier to depart the room. The soldier exited the room silently leaving England all alone again, leaving the representative suffocate in painful solitude of Finland's passing._

_ "I am sorry…" A lone tear coursed down his left cheek and for every tear that fell down from his eyes, things that should have been for Finland flashed before his sight – a painful remembrance of him deserting the representative when Finland needed him the most. "I am sorry, Finland! I am sorry!" No matter how many times England said those words, those words were now useless. He promised to stand side-by-side with Finland against Russia, but he let Finland fought all alone when he knew that Finland would not survive the Winter War._ _Because of him, Finland was now laying lifelessly somewhere far away from his home. Now its too late for England to correct his mistakes and not even his magic could bring back the life of __Tino __Väinämöinen._

"I should have been with Finland fighting Russia even if my government forbids me to do so. Maybe, just maybe I was with him on that day then perhaps Finland might still be alive until now" England gazed at the empty seat of Finland at the other end of the long table never to be occupied by Tino again. Even if Tino would be replaced by another representative, the truth that the former representative of Finland died would never change; an excruciating reality that he would bring to his own grave.

America should bomb the vital cities of Japan, straightaway. America could not bear anymore the tremendous weight of the unceasing stare from the two representatives and he looked up, dark circles formed underneath his once lively blue eyes from the countless sleep-deprived nights.

"Would you all be with me?" The intensity of America's pleading gaze was enough for England and France not to doubt their intuitions to remain by America's side.

"Of course, America. Of course…" England genuinely smiled, and he enveloped the blond nation in warmth, tight hug. After millennia had passed, his love toward his former colony never changed. For once, America craved for such affection and he let himself be wallowed in his centuries of long-forgotten attachment towards England.

"Thank you, England! Thank you for not leaving my side…" America whispered with relief and for a long while, he felt immense joy and contentment in his life. Years and years of him living with England are long over, but in that moment all those memories came back to him like huge waves from the sea of longing came crashing to the shore of the distant past. America felt he was transported back to the bygone years of being a child nation under the custody of England. After a long time he felt at home at last.

* * *

Boris dragged the two female nations amidst their protests and the inharmonious battle reverberations surrounding them. Based from the intensity of the battle, the Germans already encircled the area. A very slim chance of escape for the two nations are laid before them, Boris knew that no hope was left for them. After the crossroad the three of them traversed, there was no more turning back. There was none for them to return to. All were now lifeless and in ashes. Their enemies are pursuing them beyond death. Not even the twins, Olesya, Vasilii, Anton and the rest of the guerillas survived the sudden onslaught of Germany. The wicked ideals of the Axis killed millions of civilians and soldiers alike.

"Boris, you should flee with us! You'll not be spared when you get caught!" Belarus pleaded to the red-haired man but the leader of the guerilla remained silent and stiff.

"Father, please go with us!" Ukraine pleaded; innumerable tears fell down from her once porcelain face now smudged with dirt and ash. Boris remained passive until they reached the storehouse. Boris forcefully slides the door and he shoved the two personifications inside.

"Go now, Kats. There's no more time to lose. The two of you are too precious to lose" Boris smiled, tears pooled on his eyes as he slowly close the door, their distance are getting wider every now and then. Ukraine and Belarus were his children even for just a short time and being sundered from them was losing again his family twice, the pain was too much to bear and only death could free him from such agony. The pain was getting unbearable as Ukraine clutched on her adopted father.

"Shhh… This is inevitable. But dear, this is the only way. The two of you must live…" Boris gently kissed Ukraine on her forehead. "Long live, my dears. We will see each other again" It was the final moment that the two representatives saw Boris alive before the door shut on them.

"FATHER!"

"Shhh! I hear voices" Ukraine covered her mouth with her hands, their hearts thumping in the semi-darkened storehouse. "We should escape whilst we have time, sister!" Belarus whispered through her clamped lips, her hands are becoming clammy and her legs wobbled more if they remained for too long. She looked again to the trap door partially hidden among the stacked hays. Every seconds wasted is an inch closer to the iron grasps of the Axis, two hearts beating at the unfathomable speed of life, tears of grief for the beloveds that gone to soon clouded their visions and the tuneless ensemble of war encircling them.

"Belarus!" Ukraine landed hard on the rough, cold ground of the escape tunnel. Belarus descended next, the last ray of light from the opened ceiling of the storehouse extinguished as the trapdoor closed above them. "Just trust me, dear sister. Father showed me this tunnel and where it leads to. He knows that you will disobey him if…"

_"What is this, father?" Belarus eyed the open trapdoor of an abandoned barn with keen interest._

_ "Just promise me dear that whatever happens the two of you must go on"_

_ "Father!" Boris ruffled the silvery hair of Natalia, a loving look etched on his aging face. Natalia knew soon enough that he was serious. After all, for a life to live one must sacrifice. In this kind of world they are existing right now, they will live while Boris and the rest will die._

_ "I know Ukraine will just protest if I bring her here. So I guess its you that should accomplish this task. If the need to use this path arises, the two of you must flee through this tunnel, understood? Don't worry, its just a straight path, you will not get lost. The two of you must live. No buts!" He chuckled but he fell silent afterwards._

_ "You really miss your family…" Belarus could feel the tremendous sadness of the red-haired man. As a personification, she didn't know the feeling of having a family – a human family. Humans are fragile things but they are more than that_

_ "Brimming happiness I had when I met the two of you, aside from Vasilii and the rest of the group. God gave me another family even for just a small amount of time" Boris smiled, immeasurable depth of sadness lodged in his heart. At the same time, overwhelming relief that he will soon be reunited with his other family. His family is already waiting for him at the other end of his life. "Besides, I could not leave them behind" Boris indirectly pointed to Vasilii and the guerillas. They swore they will fight until their last breath – for their freedom, for their beloved country! "Will I have your word, young lady?"_

_ "With a heavy heart… Yes"_

"We must leave now, sister! Do not be stubborn! You cannot do anything to stop this war from happening!" Belarus towed Ukraine forcefully, away as farther as her strength could muster until a powerful quake shook the earth. Belarus and Ukraine will live from all the sacrifices of the people who gave up their lives in their places.

"до побачення, Father"


	27. The Ill-Fated Place

**A WINTER'S MOURNING**

Violent winds with the chances of snows pelted Finland. For the Finns it was just an ordinary event ever since Tino Väinämöinen died but for the personifications it was more than that – it was the raging fury of the battle that could change the tides of victory and defeat. The four Nordics beheld the cataclysmal happening in one of the deserted house that faced the direction of Russia. It was like some sort of déjà vu for them – the violent snowstorm and that losing feeling of someone. Denmark and Sweden stood together by the window, both were tensed of the happenings while Norway and Iceland were occupied making the house homey for the meantime.

"This house makes me sad. I do wonder what happened to the family living here. Are they still alive?" Iceland picked up an abandoned teddy bear and placed it in a nearby shelf, alongside a dusty family picture. All the people in the picture were smiling; unaware of the arriving war that will tore them apart. Looking at the picture makes the young nation remembered his family, when all of them were complete. But the war almost ripped his family apart – they had lost Finland, whom they loved so much. Sensing Iceland's melancholy, Norway embraced his younger brother.

"Wherever Finland is, he will always be alive in our hearts" Norway placed Ice's hands on the latter's chest, where they feel the rapid beating of his heart. "He is here. Always here even if he is not with us anymore"

"I do miss him, big brother. Can't you bring him back to life?"

"No magic could bring back a dead person back to life, Ice. Those that have died including Finland were now at bliss. We all miss him but there is no point of bringing him to life as much as I wanted to. The departed souls do not belong anymore on this world. It is somehow disrespect towards them if we bring them back to life" Iceland fell silent. Norway was right, leave the deceased people at peace. "Wherever they are at this moment, wherever Fin is they are all now happy"

_"My dearest Norway, why are you crying? What happened to your friend?" Scandinavia noticed an unconscious fairy in the hands of the trembling child nation. What was her name again, he searched through his ancient mind but Norway has numerous fairy friends, even trolls._

_ "I… I do not know what to do. Papa! Help me!" Norway sniffed; he gently held the lifeless fairy in his chubby hands. Scandinavia watched the infant nation cast a spell on the fairy as a golden light engulfed the tiny being before it died down. Norway lightly nudged his friend but she didn't move. "Wake up! Please wake up!"_

_ "Norway… Your friend is…"_

_ "__Þat kann ek it tolfta,__ef ek sé á tré uppi,__váfa virgilná.__Svá ek ríst ok í rúnum fák,__at sá gengr gumiok mælir við mik"_

_ "Norway… Please –"_

_ "She is just sleeping!" But Scandinavia stopped the child from using any spells to bring his dead friend back to life._

_ "There is no definite spell that could rise a deceased being to exist once again. We might be nations but we are no gods. Norway… Your friend… She now sleeps peacefully. Let's not disturb her anymore" Scandinavia was about to get the dead fairy from Norway when the latter slowly disintegrated into tiny, brilliant blue lights that floated towards the Nordic night sky. Norway looked at his empty hands. No signs of his departed friend were left behind._

_ "Papa…"_

_ "You will realize more of this matter in due time. Right now, your friend is finally at peace" Norway was about to interject something when the older nation raised his hand. "You don't need to say anything. I know what you will say. You are such an impulsive, strong-willed and at the same time stubborn nation, Lukas Bondevik"_

_ "That's not true!"_

_ "Yes it is. I do not want you to use your magic in nonsense things. I do not want you, with or without my awareness that you are experimenting on resurrection. I am telling you now that nothing good happens from bringing a dead back to life and it is a huge disrespect to the them regardless of your innocent motives" Scandinavia emphasized the last words for little Norway to somehow understood. From his peripheral vision, the silver-haired nation saw several fairies and spirits peeking through the shadows of the forest. "Well… I think your friends are calling you" He pointed to the magical creatures that were already surrounding them from the shades of the trees._

_ "They were saddened on their friend's demise" Norway smiled bitterly, the memory of the fairy's death still fresh on his mind. He witnessed many deaths of mortals but none of them moved his heart until now. He doesn't know what to do when his friend died right before his eyes_

_ "It is difficult to lose someone close to our heart, Norge. Yet life goes on for each one of us, even for them. Life and death goes hand-in-hand. Where there is life, there is death. Yet upon death there is life. It is an endless cycle, my dear. Remember our own populace" Norway smiled, he finally comprehend the pain of losing of one of his magical friends. Humans and fairies shared one thing – death. The infant nation looked back to the starry sky where his friend now lies in peace._

_ "Remember the time I got lost in the mountain?" Scandinavia was panic-stricken when he saw that only Denmark and Sweden followed him. Norway was easily distracted with his surroundings; thanks to his magical friends. "Well, an elderly lady told me that those that had died including our loved ones totally did not leave us. Instead they became stars that watched over us until we are reunited with them at last" Norway dreamily recounted that encounter with the strange lady whom he was grateful that he she saved him._

_ "She is right, Norway. Even if they are not physically present anymore, their memories lingers on as long as they are remembered" _

_ "In our hearts…" Norway finally accepted the fate of his magical friend. He lost a friend right now, but he will always reminisce her from time to time._

** "**NORWAY!" Norway woke up from his reverie, shouts called them from outside the house. A plummeting helicopter swept by the vicious winds was about to crash if Norway was not alerted by the loudmouthed Denmark. Norway raised his arms and cast a spell on the crashing helicopter, saving it from such a deadly end. The reserved nation placed the helicopter on the ground, several damages were sustained.

"Are all of you al—" Denmark halted seeing who the passengers of the helicopter were. Seeing the insignia on the transportation, he became more curious on their purpose. "What brings all of you here?" He helped the passengers get out of the helicopter. Sweden and the rest of the Nordics were flabbergasted why Spain, South Italy, Netherlands and Turkey were all traveling in these parts, given with the current deadlock they had.

"Muchos gracias mi amigos! We didn't expect this kind of weather in this part" Spain happily thanked their rescuers, oblivious to the true event that triggered the maelstrom.

"Let's get all of you first inside the house" Sweden eyed with concern the other companions of Spain, especially the smallest of them all. Watching the handsome nation evoked memories of Finland even if the two were completely opposites. He smiled a bit, knowing that Finland could also be like him if annoyed.

"Argh! We need to hurry, Spain! My stupid fratello needs to knock some sense!" South Italy spoke through gritted teeth, he was wobbling. His right leg was aching from the incident. Turkey and Netherlands were still dazed, none of them still say a word.

"Bring them inside of the house, Denmark. There is a medical kit in one of the bathrooms. I will just restore their helicopter in no time" Norway sensed the urgency in the tone of South Italy and the reason why they were flying in this part. It all connects with the battle between Russia and Germany. Perhaps the brother of the southern Italy is somewhere in the unknown lands and they were here to stop them. Alas, they cannot survive not with the presence of General Winter. Norway began his incantations as Denmark led the group to the house.

"Ouch! Why on earth did I agree to join with you on the first place" Turkey stretched his legs as he took a seat on the nearest chair he saw. Netherlands did the same thing. He received an ice pack from Sweden and placed it on the bump on his right temple. South Italy allowed the tall Swede took care of his right leg.

"What brings you here in Finland? Eh, Spain right?" Denmark ignited again the dying embers. The glowing fire emanated the entire living room in reddish light. Only Spain and the crackling of the fire broke the quietness of the room.

"We received news that Germany and North Italy are heading on this direction. They are on the tails of Belarus and Ukraine" Spain's usual cheerful demeanor was replaced with a grim expression. He and South Italy were in many rows these past few weeks, debating on the reckless idea of the Italian to save his younger brother. In the end, the Spaniard agreed but he will be accompanied. "We are here to save North Italy. There are no more reasons for him to side with Germany now that Italy bowed down to the Allies' forces"

"The task will not be that easy not with Germany and Prussia around. Especially if North harbored romantic feelings to Germany, your brother will surely put up a goddamned fight with us" Netherlands quoted the closeness of Germany and North Italy, and the former's resemblance with the Holy Roman Empire.

"If your intelligence is accurate then the four of them are heading to Russia. Your plan to rescue North Italy will be inoperable since General Winter is present. Observe the ridiculous weather, his presence justifies it all" Denmark fell silent afterwards, only one person reminded him of this scenario.

"I don't care whatever happens to me even if I must go alone! I will bring Feli back to Italy!" South Italy wasn't daunted with this General Winter as long as he could save his fratello. It was his only promise to Ancient Rome before the great nation faded into history.

"You are feisty, kiddo. I like that! We will bring back your brother in no time" Turkey recalled the previous wars he had with the Italian brothers during the medieval era. The two personifications were cunning and formidable opponents in spite of their idiotic appearances. He continuously won the battles but always suffered heavy blows from them. The two should not be taken for granted.

"I admire all of your bravery but all of you cannot stormed off in the battlefield without meeting General Winter" Sweden could only think one feasible plan to achieve their determination.

"That would not be a problem. Sweden and I could help you. After all we are the feared Vikings of the North!" Denmark declared proudly, his Viking blood sang strongly in his veins.

"Funny" Iceland rolled his eyes. Light tapping from the window caught the attention of the silver-haired nation. He nodded his head in understanding. "Helicopter's ready"

"Hey tomato bastard! No more flying of the damned thing! You nearly killed us all!" South Italy stood up, amazed on the medicine applied by Sweden.

"Awww…. Lovi! My flying skill is not that catastrophic! We did not die, right?" Spain grinned innocently to his companions.

"I'll agree with South. Good thing someone saved us or else we are all burning right now" Netherlands adjusted his scarf as the cold breezes gave him chills upon stepping out of the house.

"Not even you, Neddy!"

"Quit calling me, Neddy!"

"We're going with them, Norge. I realized that they cannot cross the border without us. Besides, we have unfinished business with General Winter to settle with, right?" Denmark explained to his lover what they discussed a while ago. The Nordics could finally avenge the death of Finland.

"If brother will go, I will go also!" Iceland was too adamant to be left behind. He wanted to meet and fight the enemy that finished Finland. He will not let Finland's death be in vain even if they already moved on from his demise.

"The more the merrier!" Spain shouted with glee as unmindful as always. The Nordics, especially Denmark and Sweden are untouchables. General Winter could not harm them.

"Forgive me but I think it will be best if Ice and I will take charge maneuvering the helicopter. After all, we are familiar in our territories even in Finland"

"No worries, Norway. At least there is no need to worry for our lives. Right, tomato bastard?" South Italy grabbed his Spaniard when he did not respond to his statement, who was pleading to the Nordic to make him the co-pilot. The rest of the nations followed them to the helicopter and within seconds they were airborne.

Not far away from them…

"So they are heading to that place again" Scandinavia was amused on the turning of events. How ironic that all would happen in that same place. Prussia and Russia were battling in that place completely surrounded by the same merciless snowstorm. South Italy gambled his and the others' lives to rescue his brother who was probably heading on that direction. His Nordic family helped them with another intention to avenge the death of Finland. He laughed internally as that similar, damned place connected everything and all will end on that ill-fated distant land.

"Fate has set this world in motion. Fate directed the course of every nation that will ultimately led to harmony or destruction. Fate has chosen that all begins and ends in that accursed place. Now my loved ones, my dearest Sweden are now going to that distant, vast white land" Finland fell silent, his violet eyes remained focus to the helicopter fighting its way through the blizzard. He could clearly see that it's protected with Norway's spell.

"It seems Norway and Iceland controls the helicopter. Good thing they did not allow that Spaniard to fly it" Scandinavia tried to lighten the mood but Finland remained somber. The Finn was still as a rock on the fence he was sitting at; his thoughts were taking its own journey in the memory lane.

"Even if I'm long gone I still remember the immeasurable pain from the blows of Ivan. I still remember the sudden warmth of the snow that comforted me in my painful solitude. I still remember the sudden gentleness of the chilling wind that lulled me to sleep. And I still remember the swirling snows from the grey, wintry sky that reminded me of my impending dissolution as the representative of Finland"

"Finland…"

"I had never felt extreme terror knowing that I am dying" Finland twirled a small white flower in his hand; his eyes seemed to reflect that far-away memory. Sadly staring at the flower, he relived his dying moments underneath the unforgiving sky – how alone he was until Scandinavia came along. Until the very end, fate was still kind to him even if it wanted him to be dissolved. After all, it was the ultimate fate of all nations.

"You never know the immense pain I had gone through as I watched you fought against Russia and General Winter. You never know that unnamed pain of seeing your child wither right before your eyes. If I am still alive, your death will bring me to my own demise"

"Now I know what death is, father" Finland gazed to the ancient nation; ethereal happiness twinkled in his amethyst eyes, a childish smile gracefully made its way on his youthful face. "Death maybe painful for everyone but in reality, it is kinder than life. Through death we could meet again our deceased families and friends. In death I had been reunited with you, father. For how long I could not count of, we are now together at last"

"It will be a very long time before the others join us, Fin. But then, I hope that you will not soon be followed by Denmark, Iceland, Norway or Sweden"

"I guess not…"

* * *

They did not know how long they had been running away from the place they called home – their home that was now hell for the two of them. All were gone and they were now on their own, running, running, running as far away as they could get. Belarus tugged Ukraine through the ascending path, uncertainty lies before them like an ocean's depth. Cold breezes and flurries of snow greeted them through the trapdoor above them.

"Don't go out!" Ukraine stopped her sister as Belarus was about to climb up. Belarus looked annoyed at the same time fearful for their safety.

"If you want to stay, you stay! I will find brother even if I should face the Axis by myself!" Belarus began to climb the ladder; her patience towards her sister was at its limit. She did not look back, her determination to look for Russia was stronger than dillydallying with Ukraine. She had fulfilled the dying wish of Boris, its up to Ukraine what she want to do in her life. Yet, Belarus could not leave her sister behind. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. She, Russia and Belarus are one happy family. She was about to push the trapdoor when Ukraine spoke again.

"You are right. There's nothing more left for us behind. Our brother needs us more than anyone in this world" Ukraine followed Belarus and they left the tunnel, never to return until the place faded from their memories. Wherever they look, everything was in white. No trees, no mountains, just a vast land of snow.

"Follow me, sister" Belarus concluded that they should go north or merely speaking an instinct when it comes to finding his big brother, Russia. Nonetheless, she felt an urge to head that way.

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction? I feel a tingling sensation that I cannot put into words"

"We will be okay, sister. Besides, this is the domain of that General Winter. He will defend us from our enemies. Right now, we need to locate our brother. We need to protect him against the Axis"

"Do you think he is fighting with the Axis? Given with his current condition…" Ukraine held her pitchfork closer to herself, she did not imagined that she will use for war. Russia was waiting for them.

"May General Winter protect him" Belarus and Ukraine navigated through the thick-layered snow, hopes of finding their brother was getting thinner. Seconds turned into minutes then to hours but their journey seemed endless. A soft thump and a crumpled nation were lying in the snow.

"I am not strong like you, Belarus. Just go! Russia needs you"

"I will not leave you behind. After all we went through? We will go together!" With all Belarus' might, she gave a piggyback ride to the exhausted nation, carrying twice the amount of weight that made their journey slower than before.

"Just… Leave… Me. If I have enough rest I will follow you. Just… Go… On… Without me" Ukraine told Belarus many times, after the two of them fell to the ground for the nth time.

"You're so annoying, dear sister!" Belarus' indignation towards her sister's hopeless order fueled more her determination to push forward. They needed to go further as much as they could; they were tailed behind by Germany and North Italy. A few more treks and they could hear the sounds of fighting not far away from them. As much as Ukraine wanted to walk on her own, she was deadly tired. Forward, forward they headed until they could see two silhouettes through the veil of snowstorm.

"RUSSIA!" The two female representatives shouted amidst the howling winds of the blizzard, and they ran to the battle scene unaware who was their enemy. Their vision became clearer and to their utmost horror, they beheld Russia like a rag doll drenched in crimson liquid lying in the snow with a sword embedded on his chest.

"You are late…" Prussia thrusted the sword deeper onto the bleeding chest of the dying nation. More blood spurted from the lips and the chest of Russia, an imminent victory for Prussia and the Third Reich.

"Brother! Russia!" Belarus and Ukraine cried in unison, but the huge nation didn't respond.

"You two are next" Prussia pulled out the sword and began brandishing it to his next victims. General Winter materialized in front of the two female representatives.

"I will distract Prussia to give you sufficient time to flee with Russia" General Winter summoned a much stronger snowstorm that totally blurred the vision of Prussia. Ukraine and Belarus dashed to the direction pointed out by the phantom and easily reached their dying brother. He was in absolute mess with several dislocated bones and a cracked skull from his own metal pipe, deep lacerations that littered across his pale skin and a mortal wound on his chest; enough to make a representative faded into history.

"Come on, sister! We should not waste the assistance of General Winter. Who knows when Germany and North Italy will come here" Belarus flung the dying nation on her back, much like she did to Ukraine. Still protected by the blizzard casted by General Winter, they laboriously escaped the scene leaving tracks of blood on the snow. They were not that far enough when a loud bang added to the cacophonous sound of battle and Belarus slumped to the ground, a bullet lodged on her belly.

"You are not going anywhere…" Several meters ahead the trio stood Germany with his gun and North Italy beside him.


End file.
